Lucy's Guardian
by CamSpams
Summary: AU. Few days after the Key of Starry Sky Arc, a young man named Felix Malgun decides to join Fairy Tail. Little does he know that this isn't some ordinary guild. Join my OC as he follows your favorite guild through their wild adventures. From the competing in the Grand Magic Games to conquering Demons; adventure, humor, romance and more await you in this story.
1. The Promise

Chapter 1

 **Magnolia**

It's been a few days after the Key of the Starry Sky Event and the Fairy Tail Guild has returned to their daily routines. Lucy Heartfilia is on her way home from another hard day of work with the help of her Team. "Today was great," Lucy exclaimed. Opening the building's door and heading upstairs, she continued, "I got to show off my strength to my team, and the reward money was awesome!" Reaching the top of the stairs she noticed a few boxes outside the room that was up for rent. "Oh, someone is moving in. Seems they're not here yet. I guess I could greet them tomorrow."

The next day a young man around the same age as Lucy, tall as Natsu, body build as Gray, with short copper red hair in a simple casual style, hazel eyes, light skinned, wearing a white bandana around his neck, a white two-button blazer, a black canvas jacket all buttoned up, a white t-shirt on the inside, black jeans, and white shoes, stood in front of the building the Celestial Mage lived in. "So this is where she lives now. Her dad did say if something happened to Michelle that I would have to step in, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't need me. Then again I did make a promise," the young man said looking at the letter he received from Mr. Heartfilia a week before his passing. "But I was just a kid when I made that promise and then she disappeared for seven years. Also she doesn't even know me," he continued having doubts about his task.

 **Flash Back X784, Heartfilia Mansion**

The doors open with a father and son entering. "Welcome Mr. Malgun," Mr. Heartfilia greeted the father. "And who is this?"

"My son, Felix," Mr. Malgun replied. "I thought I would give him some experience in the family business."

"Isn't he too young?"

"Nooo. The men of the Malgun family have started their training when they turned ten."

Noticing the picture of a young blonde girl with her family, the son spoke, "Who is that?"

"That is my daughter Lucy," Mr. Heartfilia answered. "She's a lot older now."

"When I get older I swear I'll protect her!"

"I see you take after your father. Always chivalrous."

"How do you think I got married," Mr. Malgun added. The two began to laugh at his joke while the young boy was mesmerized by the beauty of the girl in the picture.

 _I swear when I get older and stronger I'll protect her,_ the boy thought to himself.

"You look determined," Mr. Malgun said.

"I am dad," the boy responded.

"Well Mr. Heartfilia, you heard him. Any time your daughter needs some protecting you call him and he'll come."

"I'll keep that in mind."

 **Magnolia X791**

 _Didn't think the old man took it seriously, I was just a kid with my head in the gutter,_ Felix thought to himself. Entering the building he looked at the list of the tenants and their room numbers. _She lives on the same floor as I do, but three rooms down. Not bad._ Walking up the stairs he entered his room and examined it. _This place sure is expensive though, I mean it's reasonable, but I couldn't bargain the old lady to lower the cost. Even if I am a freelance merc I still gotta save up for food, clothing, and other stuff._ Hearing some ruckus coming from Lucy's room, he rushed over. Putting his ear against the door he heard.

"Natsu, what are you doing in my room," Lucy shouted. "I just got out of the shower and I find you and Happy here again!"

"Luuucccyyy," Natsu replied. "Your bed is just so comfy…"

"It's got this nice atmosphere," Gray added.

"Gray," Lucy shouted in surprise. "When? What?"

"Lucy," Erza said. "We are a team so you clearly must share."

"Erza is here too? Why does this bring back something?"

"I'm going to sleep now," Natsu said. "Night everbody."

"Oh no," Lucy said. "Everybody out!"

Hearing Lucy approaching the door while pushing the others, Felix ran, but tripped and fell on his face. _Son of a bitch._

Opening the door Lucy shoved her intruders out into the hallway. They all noticed Felix lying face first on the ground. "Who the hell is this guy," Natsu asked.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I gotta think of something,_ Felix thought to himself. He got up and turned to the group and said in a high pitch voice, "Ohhh don't mind me. Teehee I'm just a clumsy cluts and I don't know what I'm doing with my life." The group stared at him for a few moments before he made a mad dash to his room slamming the door. "Real-" reverting back to his normal voice, "Really! Did I just do that!" Slamming his head against the wall he continued, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

The group could hear Felix doing what he was doing and Gray said, "Is everybody here a bit looney?"

"Watch it Gray," Lucy replied. _Awww man, my new neighbor is a lunatic_. "Back to what I was saying," she continued shove her friends down the stairs and out the door, "Everybody out!"

"Geez Lucy," Happy said. "You're so mean." The group left and Lucy went back into her room.

"Just a little peace and quiet is all I ask for," Lucy said walking to her bed. She laid down, but felt something. Uncovering her sheets was Natsu. "Natsu," she shouted. Grabbing him by the shirt, she threw him out the window, "I said out!" Natsu screamed until he hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ouch," Natsu said sitting up rubbing his head. "Hey! I was having a dream about food!"

"Go have it back at your own place!"

"Geez, what's her problem," Natsu said getting up and heading home.

Going back to her bed and laying down, Lucy uttered, "Finally…peace…and…quiet." Lucy fell asleep. Back in Felix's room the young merc was still in disarray at about his actions.

"Ok ok ok," Felix said. "Calm down." Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he continued, "Alright. Let's see what we have here." Pulling out documents from his bag he began reviewing them. "So she is in this guild called Fairy Tail huh? Never heard of them." Pulling up a paper about the guild's info, "I see, looks like they were the top guild back in X784. What happened?" Scanning the papers he found his answer, "Council report say a black dragon appeared over Tenrou Island which is considered sacred ground by the guild and was... obliterated? That doesn't make sense. If it was obliterated, why is she still alive and why does she look like she hasn't aged in seven years?" Rubbing his head he continued rummaging through the papers. "Found it. Apparently rumors say they casted a spell which locked them in a stasis that prevented their deaths, which also explains why none of the members involved have aged. Interesting." Looking out the window he could see the current guild hall of Fairy Tail in the distance. "So I gotta join the guild in order to do my job. Hmmm…gonna be kinda weird for someone to join the guild now with the state they're in, but they might accept me just cause of that." Noticing the clock read 12:00 A.M., Felix said, "Crap. Getting late, I'll think about more in the morning." With that, the young merc hit the hay and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

 **What up guys! So this is my new story! Takes place in another AU of Fairy Tail with my OC entering after the Key of the Starry Sky Arc and he'll be going through up until the ending of the Grand Magic Games Arc. Most of this will follow the original story of Fairy Tail just with my OC participating in it. I hope you all will join me on this adventure and I hope you all have fun. R &R please. Good or bad. and PM if you are confused. another than that remember. I don't own Fairy Tail. Cya!**


	2. Meet the Guild

Chapter 2

"WWWRRRBBBWWRRRBBWRRRBB," rang the alarm clock. "WWWWWRRRRWWWW-"

"Shut up I know," Felix shouted smashing his alarm clock. "Crap." The young merc got ready for the day. As he exited his room he bumped Lucy onto the floor. "Oh my-", he was cut off when he looked down and saw Lucy wearing her usual outfit. _Holy shit, she's hot. No, she's fricking gorgeous. That cleavage…STOP YOU PERVERTED JERK HELP HER UP._ "Are you ok," Felix said helping Lucy up. "My bad."

"It's ok," Lucy replied. "I should've watched where I was going."

"No, no, it was clearly my fault."

"Oh…ok." The two were in an awkward situation. Moments passed and Lucy spoke, "So, my name is Lucy."

"Oh…Sorry, I'm Felix."

"Cool. So Felix, what brings you to Magnolia?"

"Oh…I…I'm here to join the guild in town."

"Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail? Who's that?"

Lucy was kind of shocked at his response. "Oh you mean Twilight Ogre."

"Yeah, but I didn't know there was another guild in town."

"Well it's a long story."

"I've got time." Looking at Lucy's guild mark on her hand, he continued, "So you're part of Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well I already know a lot of Twilight Ogre so how about this. You can tell me your story on the way to your guild and I'll take a look around."

"Sure thing," Lucy said walking down the stairs followed by Felix.

 _Good, play the clueless person and when I get there I'll pretend to be amazed by her story thus which gives me the reason to join. Smooth plan Felix,_ Felix thought to himself as he followed Lucy who was telling the story of the guild. The walk was about 30-40 min from their building to the guild. Arriving at the guild hall Felix thought, _Wow. They really need help. Like a lot of help._

Opening the guild doors Lucy said, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." As usual the members of Fairy Tail were causing a ruckus and going out on jobs. "I hope you like it."

Felix observed as a spikey pink haired dude instigated a fight between several male members. _Holy shit, the files I took from the Magic Council forgot to mention the craziness of this guild. I mean I'm a Merc, but I've never seen this level of craziness._ Felix dodged as a guild member came flying at him. Looking at direction the poor dude came from he saw the spikey pink haired dude laughing. _It's gonna be one of those days._

"Felix, come here," Lucy said as she led Felix to Master Makarov. "Hey Master, I have somebody who wants to join."

Felix looked at the short old man and thought to himself, _This old shrimp is in charge? You've got to be joking right? No way._

"Hello there," Master Makarov said. "I'm Master Makarov the current guild master. Wh-"

"Let me fight the new guy," Natsu shouted charging towards Felix. "I hop-"

Enlarging his fist, Master Makarov punched Natsu into the wall. Felix shocked by the power of the old man thought, _Oh man, the_ _old dude still got it._

"As I was saying," Master Makarov continued. "I'm the current guild master. What brings you to our guild?"

"Well I've been wondering which guild to join and I bumped into one of your members," Felix explained. "To be honest I've never heard of your guild before so I thought I check it out. From what Lucy has told me you guys have been through a lot."

"That is true," Master Makarov replied. "So have you made your decision?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Felix answered. "Gotta start from the bottom right?" _Oh crap. That sounded like an insult. Please don't slam me into a wall..._

Master Makarov laughed and said, "You've got a sense of humor my boy. Mirajane."

"Yes Master," the white haired bartender answered. "What do you need?"

"This man wants to join," Master Makarov answered. "You know what to do."

"Of course," she said approaching Felix. "Hello there, my name is Mirajane."

Felix froze at the sight of Mira and thought, _Is this guild full of hot babes? I just noticed that there is a girl in the back wearing a bra? I don't know, but that's her top and she's been drinking ever since I got here. Kinda hot. Where have I been all these years? Back to Mira-what's her name…her clev-STOP. JOB FIRST, LOVE LATER._ Snapping out of his trance, "H-hi I'm F-Felix."

"Hello Felix, so what color and where?"

"Huh?"

"Guild mark silly."

"Oh, uhhh….White and…neck?"

"Ok," Mira said as she stamped the guild mark onto Felix's neck. "You're all set! Now let me officially welcome you to Fairy Tail!"

"Th-thanks."

"This calls of a celebration," Master Makarov shouted. "Let's show Felix how hard we party in Fairy Tail!" The entire guild cheered. The party began in the middle of the day.

Felix standing there in awe of how much these guys are literally loose cannons. _I think this was a mistake. Clearly Lucy doesn-_ his thought was interrupted when Natsu came by.

"So what kind of Magic do you do," he asked the young merc. "Is it fire?" Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla gathered around.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "You never did tell me what magic you use."

"Uh..well..you see," Felix hesitant to answer. "I don't think you'll like it."

"Why," Gray asked. "Is it some dark magic?"

"No, but you don't really see it."

"We won't judge you Felix," Erza added. "Show us."

"Hey everybody," Natsu shouted. "The new guy is gonna show us his magic."

 _Thanks and my name is Felix,_ Felix thought. "Ok. You might want to stand back." The guild members followed his instructions _._ Taking a deep breath, Felix shouted.

 _Ice God's Scythe_

Forming a scythe out of black ice, the other members of Fairy Tail were surprised and shocked that they met another God Slayer. "Whoa whoa," Natsu said. "There is more of your kind?"

"What do you mean more and 'kind'," Felix asked. "You telling me you know another God Slayer?"

"Yeah," Natsu replied. "But he was a Flame God Slayer."

"Huh, who knew," Felix said. "So where is he?"

"Dead," Natsu replied. "We found him on the island after the spell wore off."

"Well that's great news," Felix said sarcastically.

"Another Ice user," Gray said. "Nice."

"Juvia senses another love rival," Juvai said to herself. Walking up to Felix, she continued, "Listen here. You'll never have Gray's heart even though you both use the same magic!" Gray pulling Juvia away as she continued to rant, but was immediately silenced when she realized Gray was pulling her away.

 _Talk about crazy, good luck bro,_ Felix thought. "Anyway, I'm very happy you allowed me into your guild." _Good. The plan is sailing smoothly._

"Hey since we got a new member maybe we can do it," Romeo exclaimed.

"No," Macao responded.

"But dad."

"I said no and that's final."

"What is he talking about 4th Master," Master Makarov asked.

Romeo and the other guild members who weren't part of the Tenrou Arc explained about the Grand Magic Games. Saying how for the past seven years they've come in dead last. "A competition to prove who the number one guild in Fiore is," Natsu asked with excitement. "I'm in." The other guild members disagreed, but Master Makarov over ruled them.

"Then it's settled," he spoke. "Three months from now. I will select a team to represent us in the Grand Magic Games."

"Natsu where you going," Lucy asked.

"We've got some training to do."

"Then don't leave without us," Gray said.

Team Natsu began to exit to head to their training camp. "Hey Felix," Lucy said. "You coming?"

"Huh? But I just joined. Like literally today."

"So what," Natsu said. "Come on!"

 _Well, I guess it's for the best since I can keep an eye on Lucy,_ Felix thought. "Wait for me then," he shouted as he ran towards Team Natsu. _3 months at a training camp? What could go wrong?_

* * *

 **What up guys! Well here is the second chapter. So now where slowly getting to the Grand Magic Games! Man my OC is gonna be in for a surprise. Anyway I hope you liked my first chapter and don't worry I'm gonna try and pump these out as fast as I can. Oh and enjoy some of Felix's thoughts and stuff. His character like he stated has his head in the gutter when he is around hot girls and lets be honest. The Ladies of Fairy Tail? Come on we all know what we do. Besides that during the training camp for how ever long it's gonna last due to a certain Celestial Spirit leaving out important details, you're going to see the romantic side of Felix and don't worry for all you shippers out there, there still gonna be a lot of your favorite ships in this story so stay tuned! as always CYA!**


	3. Fun Days and Drunk Nights

Chapter 3

 **Beach Resort in Fiore**

Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, Juvia, and Felix arrive at a beach resort for their training camp. _A beach resort, what? How are they gonna train at beach resort?_ Felix then saw Natsu and Gray rush towards the ocean and perform multiple activities.

"Ok training over," Natsu said.

"Yep, good work everybody," Gray added.

 _All they did was play on the beach,_ Felix thought. _Hold up. Beach + Girls= BIKINIS. OH DON'T TELL ME._ Felix turned to see Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, and Juvia in their bikinis. _That's it…I can die happy._

"Hey Felix," Lucy said. "Something is wrong with your nose."

 _My nose? Oh crap._ Felix pulled his bandana up to his mouth to hide the nose bleed he was having. "Oh, sorry…allergies."

"Oh, ok," Lucy replied. "We'll I'm off to train."

"Yeah I gotta start reading the notes I received," Wendy added. The rest of the group decided to get serious too.

 _Looks like everybody is getting serious, I guess I should too so I don't stand out,_ Felix thought as he went to a secluded place to train. Sitting in a meditating form Felix thought, _I knew Lucy didn't need any protection. She's got a lot of people looking out for her. So I don't see why I'm here. Well I guess from everything I've heard about this guild things might just start picking up._ Getting up he spoke, "Time to swing into action." Looking at several bottles in the distance he shouted.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Rapid Fire!_

Forming a giant sniper rifle, Felix unleashed a fury of Ice Bullets towards the bottles taking them out. "Alright! I did better than I did last time," Felix shouted. Multiple Ice dummies popped up from the ground, he continued, "Now for some CQB!"

 _Ice God's Spiked Knuckles!_

Brass knuckles with spikes appeared on Felix's hands as he punched, kicked and smashed the dummies to pieces. Seeing a shadow cast over him, he looked toward the horizon, "Oh it's getting late. Time flies when you're having fun. I better go check up on them." Taking the path back to the resort Felix's stomach grumbled. "Oh, I guess I'm hungry. Might as well go get some snacks and drinks for me and the rest of them." Arriving back from the store and walking to the room the others were in Felix thought, _Going back to dating Lucy, I don't even know her type. Again she doesn't even know me. From what I can tell and what I've heard, she really hasn't shown any interest in any of the guys, she's just been in some embarrassing moments. Maybe I've still got ch-._ Felix thoughts were stopped when Natsu carrying Lucy on his back passed by. Stopping to collect himself he continued, _Yeah right. Should've seen that one coming. Most of what I've heard involves Natsu. I should just do my job and leave. But then again maybe I don- Stop that, we made a promise and Malguns always keep their promises._ Shaking his head, Felix continued on until reaching the door of the room. "Hey guys! I've got sn-", stopping mid sentence as he opened the door to see Erza standing on top of Jet and Droy, Carla riding Happy like a mule, Wendy passed out on the floor, Levy laughing away, and Juvia literally melting on Gray. "Wh-what is going on," he asked in shock.

"Oi Loke," Erza said glaring at him. "When did you get here?"

"Loke? Who-", Felix was then grabbed by the collar.

"Admit it you ate my cake!"

"Cake?! What ca-", Felix was then slammed head first into the ground. Before blacking out he thought, _Are all the women in the guild like this when they're drunk? Ugh…_ The next morning Felix woke up still on the floor. Grabbing his head as he got up, he thought, _Ow….My head…What happened last night,_ looking around the room and noticing bottles of booze everywhere, _Oh…that's right…the girls were drunk and I got choke slammed by Erza…What is she a pro wrestler?_ Realizing he was the only one in the room, Felix decided to go outside to find the others. Meeting up with the guys and noticing some bandages on their heads he asked, "Whoa, what happened to you guys?"

"We followed Natsu, that's what happened," Gray replied.

"Well I see Droy came out unharmed," Felix said seeing no bandages on him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Droy replied holding his butt.

"Anyway, we should find the girls and get back to training," Felix stated as he headed towards the beach and the guys followed. After searching for a few minutes they found the girls and continued their training.

After another great day of training Team Natsu, Team Shadow Gear, Juvia and Felix were suddenly confronted by Virgo who told them that the Celestial Spirit World is in danger and needs their help. The group agrees to help and Virgo transport them, but left Jet and Droy behind. Amazed at the sight of being in the Celestial Spirit World, Felix thought, _Holy crap. So this is what it looks like._ Noticing Lucy approaching the Celestial Spirit King to ask what the danger is.

"What kind of danger is your world in," Lucy asked.

The Celestial King chuckled and spoke, "There was no danger at all my friends."

"Huh," the group said as one.

"Well the only danger you will be in is that you're late to your own party," the Celestial King shouted as other Celestial Spirits appeared to greet the members who were involved on Tenrou Island welcoming them back from their seven years in stasis. The Fairies, Celestial Spirits, and Felix partied and got to know each other.

Noticing what looked like dogs, Felix picked on up and said, "These guys are so cute! And there are more!" The party ended after a while and Virgo took them back, but not before explaining the time differences to them.

"One day in the Celestial World is equivalent to three months in your world," Virgo said as she disappeared.

Felix dumbfounded by what he just heard, spoke, "She's joking right?"

"Where have you guys been," Jet asked arriving on the scene.

"I hope where ever you guys went you trained hard cause you've only got five days left till the Games," Droy added arriving right behind Jet.

"It's over," Natsu, Gray and Erza said as the collapsed face first into the sand.

 _Oh boy, we're in trouble now,_ Felix thought to himself.

"Why that little," Lucy shouted. "I can't believe she didn't warn us before she transported us! Punishment for sure this time!"

 _Geez, she sure is scary when she is pissed_. Felix kneeled down to the three still face first in the sand, he began to poke them and ask, "Hey? You guys still alive?"

The next day, Erza and Natsu decided that if they train extremely hard in those four days left, they can still keep up with everyone. _I don't think that's gonna be possible, gotta be a miracle if they can pull that off,_ Felix thought to himself. Before they can start their training though, a pigeon arrives. _Hey, what's that on its leg,_ Felix thought kneeling down to see. _A note?_

"What does it say Felix," Erza asked.

"Come to the broken bridge in the forest," Felix replied.

"Broken bridge," Lucy said. "Sounds like a trap." Levy and Carla nodded in agreement.

"I say we check it out," Natsu said.

"I agree," Erza added.

Arriving at the bridge just to see no one there. _Is this really a trap,_ Felix thought as he examined the area for anything weird.

"This better not be a-", Natsu was cut off when the bridge repaired itself. "Oh, I guess it's not a prank. Let's go." The group followed Natsu across the bridge.

Reaching the other side the group noticed three hooded figures.

"Who goes there," Erza asked as the others ready themselves to fight.

"Is that how you treat your friends," a familiar voice said as they approached the group.

Noticing the guild mark on one of the figures, Felix thought, _Wait a second, that guild mark. I know I've seen it before._ The figures revealed themselves. _Now I remember, it's Crime Sorci_ _ère._ In that guild was Jellal Fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy. The Fairies were shocked to see them.

"Jellal," Erza said. "But how?" After a long explanation and apologies, they were all on the same page.

"So the you sense Zeref's magic every year at the games," Erza ask.

"Yes," Jellal replied. "We kindly ask that you could help us by notifying anything out of the ordinary."

"Of course, if other Magic Guilds are in trouble, that means Fairy Tail will be too."

"Good, now for your payment," Ultear said.

"Payment," Natsu asked.

 _What does she have planned,_ Felix thought observing Ultear. _Knowing her MO it probably have a good side and a bad side._ Ultear began to explain Second Origin along with the reward you will gain and the price you will have to pay. _Yep there it is. Great power, but great pain. Why is she always like this. Still if it means I can do my job better than bring on the pain._ All, but Natsu and Felix agreed to go with Ultear's plan. After a few moments the others went along as well. Before proceeding with Ultear's plan the group and Crime Sorcière decided to hang out and catch up. After a while the Fairies and Crime Sorcière made their way to where Ultear was going to perform the release of their Second Origin. She started with Natsu since he was the most eager to go. After a few minutes of watching Natsu in extreme pain Felix just realized that two people were missing and thought to himself, _Hey, where is Erza and Jellal? I swear th-._

"Next," Ultear announced as she performed the ritual on Felix cutting him off from his thoughts.

After everyone turn was over Felix made his way to the beach. _Ouch…that was painful…maybe a good stroll on the beach will help me forget about it._ Walking along he noticed two figures in the distance. _Hey, it's Erza and…Happy. I wonder what they-._ He stopped as he saw Erza punt Happy to the moon. _You know it's getting late, I'm going back to the room,_ he thought as he turned around to the direction of the hotel.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 3 is here and you're probably gonna laugh cause I decided to include the scenes in the OVA and stuff. So do you guys think Felix has a shot with Lucy? Stay tune to see what happens! R &R, good or bad. Other than that as always, cya!**


	4. Let the Games Begin!

Chapter 4

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Team Natsu, Felix and the other members of Fairy Tail gathered around to hear who Master Makarov was going to choose to compete in the Grand Magic Games. _I hear Sabertooth kicks ass every year, so I feel bad for whoever has to compete. Me? Nah, I'm just here to make sure Lucy is alright,_ Felix thought to himself.

Examining the members Master Makarov made his decision. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Felix, you five have been chosen to represent us in the Grand Magic Games." The guild hall filled with cheers.

 _Wait what,_ Felix thought.

"Master why me," Lucy asked.

"He just knows we work better as a team Lucy," Erza complimented her.

"Ok, then why me," Felix asked. "I literally just joined ye- three months ago."

"Don't worry my boy, it's rare we get another person with the same type of magic besides Dragon Slayers in our guild, let alone you're a God Slayer, who is on our side," Master Makarov answered. "I believe you'll do well."

"Don't sweat it Felix," Gray added. "Maybe you and I can do a Unison Raid."

Juvia not pleased with what she heard, approached Felix and said, "Gray's heart belongs to me so don't even think about it!"

"There she goes again," Lucy said.

"I find that quality of her humorous and honorable," Erza added.

"Anyway Felix," Lucy said with a smile. "I'm glad someone else feels the same way."

 _Seriously, who can resist that smile, for some reason it shows that everything is gonna be ok,_ Felix thought as he returned the same gesture.

"Aww yeah," Natsu shouted. "Number one here we come!"

 **Capital of Fiore, Crocus**

Team Natsu and Felix arrived and were amazed by the sight of the capital, then all, but Felix collapsed suffering the after effects of Second Origin. "I don't it is working," Gray said.

"No it is," Lucy replied. "I feel better already…"

"Hey," Natsu said looking at Felix. "How?"

 _Taking a choke slam from Erza I think I'm pretty much invincible now,_ Felix thought. "I'm feeling fine."

"I'm glad to see one of you are still standing," Erza said. Shaking her head, she continued, "I hope you all will do well in the games."

"I wonder why Erza isn't feeling anything," Lucy said.

"Probably cause she has had Second Origin all along," Gray replied. Lucy agreed by nodding.

Getting up Natsu said, "Anyway we've never been in such a big city before." Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy nodded.

"Really," Felix asked. "I've been coming here to watch the Games every year."

"Really," Natsu asked.

"Well yeah," Felix replied. "Why did you think I wanted to join a guild." _A little white lie won't hurt anybody right?_

"Don't worry kids," Master Makarov said as he approached them followed by the other members of Fairy Tail. "We've got everything sorted out, so just do your best!" The team nodded. The new by towns people saw the guild mark and began talking crap about the guild. "Don't listen to them, they can laugh all they want, but we'll show them."

"So Master," Natsu said. "Got any idea what the games are?"

"No clue," he replied.

 _Still hard to believe they were on top seven years ago,_ Felix thought.

"The games are different every year," Alzack said. "That's what makes it so tough."

"Here Erza," Master Makarov said handing her the rule book. "Memorize this by tonight."

"What," Erza asked.

"It's okay Erza," Levy said as she pulled out her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. "I got this." She then proceeded on explaining the rules.

"The last one kinda reminds me of a story," Gray said.

"Well now that we got that out of the way," Natsu shouted. "How about we hit the town!" Lucy and Happy nodding with excitement as they followed Natsu.

"You know where we are staying at right," Erza asked.

"Yeah," Lucy replied. "The Honey Bone Inn!"

Felix's heart ached a little as he saw Lucy run off with Natsu, he thought to himself, _So this is what jealousy feels like_ huh, putting his hand on his heart he continued, _It really sucks. But all I can do is watch over her._ "Yeah I'm heading out too."

"Wanna stroll with us," Gray asked with Juvia standing next to him. "We Ice Mages gotta stick together."

"I'll pass, I really wanna check something out so go on ahead."

"That reminds me Carla, we've got something we want to check out too," Wendy said as she left with Carla

Stopping to look at them, Felix thought, _Maybe I should follow them too…I mean I know she's not part of the team, but she's just a little girl. Wait, the file I read said she was around 12-13 years old when she disappeared. So add seven she should be around 18-20? It's legal if I try to hook u- STOP IT. Lucy comes first._ He then ran into an alleyway. "I've never done this before cause it's an advance technique so I hope Second Origins helps." Taking a deep breath he uttered.

 _Ice God Stream_

Melting into liquid, this allows Felix to slip in between cracks and get to places he normally couldn't. _Sweet it worked! Now I can finally take on Stealth Missions! No more accidentally tripping security alarms for this guy,_ Felix thought as we moved through the city to find Lucy. Searching for a while he ended up on a roof, Felix returned back to his normal form. "Damn, how hard is it to find a blonde in this city," Felix said. Hearing a familiar battle cry he jumped across a roof to see down below Natsu just met the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. "Guess not that hard when you know a guy like him." Observing what was happening below Felix thought, _Sting and Rogue, a bounty has been placed on their heads for all types of Mercs to claim, but no one is foolish enough to take on a Dragon Slayer let alone two who work really well with each other, not to mention they're currently in the number one guild of all Fiore. Also I ain't the type of guy to kill good people, even though they seem rough around the edges. But the day that reward is claimed is the day the Mercs have a monster._ Seeing the crowd dispersed and his teammates leaving Felix decided to head back to the inn.

 **Honey Bone Inn**

"Yo I'm back," Felix said opening the door. He saw the others being scolded. _Crap, sorry I stayed out too late 'mom'._

"You're late," Erza said. "What were you doing?"

"Picking up chicks," Felix replied with the whole group giving him a shocking expression. "Just kidding, I was just taking my time getting back here."

"Speaking of getting back here," Erza said. "Wendy and Carla aren't back.

"Oh no," Lucy said with fear. "Could the city life already have changed them." Lucy began imaging Wendy and Carla as delinquents.

 _Aw crap I knew I should've checked up on them too before I got here,_ Felix thought to himself. Suddenly the door burst open with Elfman and Lisanna coming in. _Holy crap it's the Maninator and I guess that's the chick he's been sworn to protect, why does this remind me of my situation except they're siblings._

"Yo," Elfman said carrying boxes of drinks and snacks. "Thought you guys could use some energizers to feel like a real man!"

"Hey Elfman," Natsu replied. "You both gonna come cheer us on?"

"To be honest," Elfman responded. "I really wanted to be on the team," he continued with a little sadness in his voice.

 _I don't see why aren't you, I mean look at you. It will take probably 10-20 or more of me to fit your size and build,_ Felix thought.

"Hey Lisanna I hav-", Erza was cut off when the room began shaking.

"Whoa, what's going on," Felix asked trying to balance himself. Suddenly, a hologram of the city's mascot makes an announcement to the 113 teams participating the Grand Magic Games for the start of an elimination round. The team is shocked that the elimination round will narrow down 113 teams to eight

"113 to 8," Natsu asked. "How is that possible?"

Before he explains the rules, the city's inns started rising from the ground and the mascot explains that this will be a form of race. Paths form in front of each inn's window as a way of entering and he states that there are no restrictions and the first eight teams to reach Domus Flau will enter the Grand Magic Games and they will not be responsible for any lives lost. A huge, spherical Labyrinth then appears behind the mascot and he announced the Sky Labyrinth to begin. _No restrictions? Now you're speaking my language,_ Felix thought as he stepped on the path. "Time to swing into action!"

"Alright," Natsu shouted following Felix. "I'm all fired up!" The rest of the team followed Natsu and Felix as they led the way to victory or so it seems. Not long, they got lost in the ever confusing Sky Labyrinth. "My head hurts…"

 _We might be in trouble here,_ Felix thought as he saw the other guilds running all over the place.

* * *

 **What up guys! So here is chapter 4. Now we see how Felix is feeling when he sees Lucy with Natsu. Don't worry he ain't gonna be a yandere it's he doubts his abilities after seeing and reading what Natsu can do. Also I really hope you like his moments when he talks about picking up the girls in Fairy Tail, idk why but i laugh when i try to come up with them. Well now things are gonna get really interesting now that the games started! Thanks for reading if you made it this far and i hope you'll continue as I pump out more chapters! Also I the whole "Maninator" came to me. hehehehe anyway thanks again and I'll cya later!**


	5. A Brawl for the Title

Chapter 5

 **Inside the Sky Labyrinth**

"We've been running around forever," Natsu shouted holding his head. "Where do we go!?"

"East," Erza answered. "It's the direction the arena was in."

 _Clever girl,_ Felix thought. "Seems about right."

"I got this," Lucy says as she summons Pyxis. "Alright Pyxis! Where is east." The Celestial Spirit pointed in the direction, but was then demoralized when Erza stated she had a compass. "It's arlight, thanks for your help though," Lucy says closing the Spirit's gate. The team then headed east.

Running along Natsu said, "I wonder why I'm not getting motion sickness."

"Yeah," Gray added. "You should be puking up a storm by now." A screen with the city's mascot appeared stating the Labyrinth has Magic that treats people with fear of heights and motion sickness so they can compete fairly. "Looks like your lucky day Natsu."

Reaching a door and opening it to see a long corridor. "Wonder how far it goes," Lucy asked.

"One way to find out," Natsu said as he sprints in.

Felix seeing a dead end that led off to a drop, yelled, "Natsu wait!" Natsu not stopping in time before the edge as he tried to balance out to prevent from falling. "I got you!"

 _Ice God's Double Hook!_

Shooting two hooks from his hands, Felix latched them unto Natsu's shoulders and pulled in back. "Thanks for the save," Natsu said getting up.

"No problem," Felix replied.

"We're wasting time," Gray said.

"I believe it would be best if we mapped out the Labyrinth," Erza replied. The others agreed as they made they're back. Stopping at a spot to begin mapping, Natsu and Erza can hear people arguing somewhere. Searching for the source of the voices they found Twilight Ogre.

"Oi guys," one of the members said. "It's those losers Fairy Tail."

"Hey, magic is allowed," another says. "Let's take them out right now."

 _And I lied that I wanted to join that guild. Now I see they are full of assholes,_ Felix thought.

Natsu looked at Felix and Gray with a "let's kick their ass" face. Both Ice mages nodded and they quickly dealt with their opponents.

The Labyrinth suddenly began to rotate, Natsu and Lucy along with other mages fall from the surprise. "Crap," Felix says seeing his teammates fall over the edge. Leaping with both his hands reaching out, he catches them. "That's two for two, any more and you're gonna have to owe me," he says pulling Natsu up. Struggling to pull Lucy up he motions Nastsu to help.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was so heavy," Lucy says as her teammates pull her up.

 _You're not heavy, you just have really good genes,_ Felix thought staring at Lucy's chest.

"Look," Erza said. "One of them dropped a piece of paper." Picking it up she realizes it is also a map.

"Guess it's all our lucky day," Gray added. "This will help make our map accurate." One of the members of Twilight Ogre asks for their map back, but Erza kicked him off the ledge he was holding onto.

 _Where have I seen that before,_ Felix thought as he saw the poor guy fall. Seeing Natsu, Gray and Erza with devious looks on their faces, he said, "You guys have a plan don't you?" The three nodded. That plan consisted of fighting the other guilds for their pieces of the map. After gathering several maps, the team stopped by a place to put it together. _So the rumors are true that Titania Erza is into that kind of stuff_ , Felix thought after seeing Erza in bondage gear. _You can say you did it to get the map, but I know Erza._

Examining the map Lucy says, "Since the Labyrinth has rotated a lot, heading east is pointless."

"The needle on my compass is just spinning now," Erza added.

 _My time to shine,_ Lucy thought as she summons Pyxis. "Hey there, I need your help again. Can you show us east?" The Celestial Spirit still low on morale, but after Lucy says a few words of encouragements, it was back on its feet and pointed. "Good job Pyxis! Thanks again," Lucy says closing the gate. "Let's g-", the Labyrinth rotated again and the team fell.

"Lucy," Felix shouted as he grabbed her and turned his back towards the ground. Vision still blurry from the fall, he asks, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied suffering with the same condition. "Tha-."

"What's wr-," he stopped seeing he was face to face with Lucy.

Few seconds passed and Lucy said, "Felix."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Your nose again."

 _AGAIN,_ Felix thought as he pulled up his bandana and replied, "Sorry all this spinning is make my head hurt."

Lucy giggled for a bit and said, "Whatever you say."

Erza first on her feet shouted, "Get up guys, we have to hurry the race is still on!" She sprinted in the direction the Celestial Spirit pointed as the others followed.

Reaching the finish the team was congratulated by the city's mascot. "Were we the first," Lucy asked. The mascot replied saying they were actually the last and barely made it. The team was in shock after hearing that.

"That's ok," Felix said looking at his teammates. "Saving the best for last, right Natsu?"

Natsu nodded and shouted, "He is right. This is where we take number one!"

 **Fairy Tail Locker Room**

For a while the team discussed on what outfits to wear for the games, they finally decided on Purple. "Not really my style," Felix says looking at the mirror to see that he went from a black and white pattern to a purple and white pattern. _Swear I've seen this before, can't recall though._

"We have more pressing matters," Erza said. "Wendy and Carla were found unconscious, we should go check on them," she continued exiting the room to head to the infirmary as her teammates followed.

 **Infirmary**

Entering the infirmary the team noticed Wendy has regained consciousness. "How are you feeling," Lucy asked.

"I feel exhausted," Wendy replied. "I still can't remember what happened to me."

"You might be suffering from a sudden loss of a large amount magic," Erza said.

The door opened and Porlyusica entered. _Word is she is from another world,_ Felix thought. _Doesn't seem like it, but I don't have time to ask. Wonder what would the other me be doing right now if that other world existed._

 **Edolas**

Edolas Felix is currently being chased by bandits. We wish him the best of luck.

 **Back in Earthland, Crocus, Infirmary**

Porlyusica examines Wendy and confirms with Erza's statement. Anger filled the hearts of the Fairy Tail members in the room as they thought who would hurt a member who isn't even competing. Approaching Wendy and putting his hand on her head, Felix spoke, "Don't worry Wendy, we're gonna go kick some ass for you and the guild. And when you get better you can join us in the ass kicking." Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Time to go," Erza says as the team leaves to go meet the crowd. Entering the area the team was greeted with "boos" from the crowd.

 _Wow, didn't think the reaction would be this bad,_ Felix thought, but he could hear the other members of Fairy Tail who weren't competing cheering over the crowd. _This is one special guild._ Noticing a blonde little girl with long hair, he asked, "Hey guys, who is that?"

"Oh, that's our first Master Mavis," Lucy replied.

"She's sorta a ghost," Gray added.

"First Master huh, why doe- Wait did you say g-g-g-ghost," Felix said in shock. His teammates nodded.

"Only the members of Fairy Tail can actually see her," Erza said.

 _This is a 'special' guild,_ Felix thought trying to cope. The commentators continued announcing the guilds that survived the elimination round, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale. They paused and the crowd along with the teams wondered who were the three remaining teams. In between, the teams interacted with each other. The men of Blue Pegasus were trying to claim the women present for themselves. They approached Lucy, but backed off when Felix appeared behind her with a "Don't even think about" face. The commentators continued announcing with Raven Tail, but was interrupted when Master Makarov stated why a dark guild was allowed to join. The commentators explained the situation which silenced Makarov. _Raven Tail,_ Felix thought as he observed the team passing by, _Rumors say they hate Fairy Tail with all the fibers in their bodies._ As the team passed they mentioned and confirmed they were the ones behind what happened to Wendy. _Doesn't matter now,_ Felix thought with anger. _I'm gonna make them regret messing with that little girl._

The next team to be announced, sent the crowd and other teams in shock. It was another Fairy Tail team that consisted with Gajeel, Laxus, Mirjane, Juvia, and Jellal (disguised as Mystogan). Natsu approached them and said, "Just because we're from the same guild, doesn't mean I won't go easy on you."

"Same here," Gajeel replied.

 _So that's your plan Jellal,_ Felix thought, he also noticed Erza figured it out as well. After a few moments the commentators finally announced the final team which were the current champions, Sabertooth. As they entered the arena, Felix noticed Natsu and Gajeel glaring at the Twin Dragon Slayers. _Don't pop out your eyes guys,_ he thought. With all the teams on the field the commentators explained the format of this year's game. "So it's a free for all is what I'm getting from that explanation," Felix says turning to his team.

"Just the way it should be," Natsu replied. "I'm getting all fired up!"

"Alright folks," one of the commentators said. "The first game of the day is...Hidden!" The teams prepared themselves for now, officially, the Grand Magic Games was underway.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 5 is here and I hope you like it. If you're confused with the story, I stated in Chapter 1 that this is gonna follow most of the anime, but with my OC in it. Of course the one genre is romance so of course we're gonna see it. Well it's like the romance where they don't kiss and stuff, but embrace each other. I don't know how to put it...Soft core romance? Anyway don't forget to R &R, good or bad, and stay tune as I pump out more chapters! As always, cya!**


	6. Drunk Personality

Chapter 6

Fairy Tail Team A were discussing who was going to participate in the Hidden Game. "I'll take a shot at it," Gray announced. The others nodded and sent Gray on his way. With him and the other teams' members on the field, the commentators explained the rules of Hidden. The participants nodded to signal they understood and a city in the middle of the stadium was constructed out of magic.

 _Ok, why does this sound familiar? Hide and Seek with copies of the other contestant, I'm not crazy, but this looks really familiar,_ Felix thought as he watched the game. As the game progressed, it was revealed that Master Makarov made a deal with Fairy Tail B convincing them to join. The deal was if they won they could do whatever they wanted to Fairy Tail A.

"What," Gray shouted. "Hey Master, does this apply for us too?" Master Makarov nodded. "It ju-", he was interrupted when both him and Juvia were attacked by the Raven Tail member named Nullpudding.

 _Your best friend who is after the girl that is crazy for you and a dude who is dead serious on really hurting you,_ Felix thought, looking at Gray recovering from the attack, he continued, _Not your lucky day Gray._ The game ended in the Sabertooth member Rufus winning. Gray angered by how Nullpudding was mostly aiming for him the entire game and for losing swore vengeance.

"Alright folks," the commentator announced, "Time for the battle! Fairy Tail A Lucy vs. Raven Tail Flare!"

 _Lucy? Crap…well it's a competition, she is gonna get hurt, so I gotta control myself,_ Felix thought. Lucy entered the arena and the battle began. Observing Lucy fight, Felix thought, _Wow, she is really good. I don't know a lot about Celestial Mages, but summoning two and combining their attack gotta be super advanced. The crowd is even amazed and complimenting her. Keep on rolling Lucy._

 _She pierced the ground, but hasn't attacked yet,_ Lucy thought. _Whe-_ her thoughts interrupted as Flare pointed to the audience. Looking she noticed that the hair Flare pierced into the ground made its way to Asuka, "Asuka n-," Lucy said, but Flare signaled her to shut it or the little girl was going to pay the price.

Seeing Lucy stand still as Flare's hair wrapped around her arms and legs, Felix thought, _What's going on? Why did sh-._ At the Fairy Tail bench he saw Natsu pull up Flare's hair and shouted.

"I've got your back Lucy! Kick her ass!"

Seeing the danger has passed Lucy summoned Gemini and who then attacked Flare. "Gemini, let's do 'it'," Lucy said.

"We've haven't practice it yet," the Celestial Spirit replied.

"Doesn't matter, we're taking her down," Lucy exclaimed. The Spirit then transformed into Lucy and they both charged up their attack.

 _Whoa, two Lucy's? Did I die and go to heaven,_ Felix thought as he watched Lucy and her Spirit unleash their attack. Right before their attack landed, Felix noticed movement in the Raven Tail bench, looking back into the arena, he saw Lucy on the ground. _What in the? How,_ Felix thought, looking back at Raven Tail, he continued, _That blue guy did something. I'm probably the only one who saw it, so I can't rightfully accuse him. Don't worry Lucy, I'll ge-,_ he stopped as he saw Natsu in the arena comforting a crying Lucy. _Never mind, you've already got a knight protecting you,_ Felix thought. Shaking his head to clear his doubts, he thought, _No, I'm in a guild now, a very 'special' one, and just from being it in for 3 months I can and already feel that it's all our responsibility to take care of one another._ Seeing Natsu escort Lucy off the field, he continued, _So Natsu, we both got her back._

The battle part of the games continued as Natsu rejoins his team. "How's Lucy," Erza asked.

"She's in the shower," Natsu said. Felix hearing that, grinned along with Natsu as they both tried to make their way to Lucy, but Erza held them back.

Looking at Natsu while chuckling, Felix thought, _Glad I'm not the only one with my head in the gutter._ Continuing to watch as the battle between Jellal (disguised as Mystogan) vs Jura was about to begin. _Ohhh, two Wizard Saints, I wonder what will happen._ Watching the battle, Felix was amazed how Jellal managed to keep up with Jura while using Mystogan's magic, that was short lived until he saw Jellal beginning to cast Sema. _Oh boy, will he risk being discovered to win the game or-_ , his thoughts stopped when Jellal suddenly began acting bizarre. Jellal fell over and Jura was declared the winner.

"Uh," Natsu said. "What just happened."

 _Meredy and Ultear,_ Erza thought with some relief that they managed to stop Jellal from exposing himself.

"What just happened," Lucy says entering the stands.

"Oh Lucy," Felix said. "You're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, but I heard a lot of commotion? What was it about?"

"Mystogan was acting weird and he lost the battle," Natsu answered.

"Well that's all for now folks," the commentator shouted, "Join us again tomorrow for more excitement!"

"You heard the man," Erza said. "Let's go." The team followed Erza as the exited the arena.

 **A pub in Crocus**

A celebration started a while ago with Master Makarov declaring that today's defeat could mean tomorrow's victory. Felix in the corner drinking what looks like a carbonated drink as he observes the events unfolding during the "celebration". From Natsu and Gajeel declaring to join the next game tomorrow, to Gajeel insulting Laxus and Freed summoning the Thunder Legion only to find out they've been drunken under the table by Cana yet again. _Man these guys sure know how to party._ Suddenly the door opened and a man with blue armor came through and challenged Cana to a drink off. _Oh this should be interesting._ Felix watched as the two went at it until Cana couldn't take it anymore and passed out. The man took her bra as a trophy. _Bold move man, let's see if it pays off._ Macao and Wakaba were pissed and decided to fight him, but were easily defeated. _Wow, he was the only one kung fu fighting. Fist fast as lighting. I gotta stop singing that song._

"Bacchus," Erza says walking up. "It's been a while."

"Erza Scarlet," Bacchus replied trying to balance himself.

"I thought for sure you would participate in the games."

"I wan- *hiccup* to let the youn- *hiccup* go for a change, but since they l-*hiccup* ost. I'm coming in and the next time we fight. *hiccup* I'm gonna win." With that the drunken man left saying good luck to the Fairy Tail members.

"Who was that," Natsu asked.

"That was Bacchus, a S-Class Mage from Quatro Cerberus," Erza replied. "I've always tied with him when we fought."

"Not gonna happen this time," Natsu exclaimed. "You're gonna beat him for sure!" Erza nodded accepting his compliment.

 _So that was Bacchus, I've heard about him. Wild as he is, no Merc wants to get caught up in whatever he is doing, pretty sure everybody does too. Feel bad for the person fighting him tomorrow in the next battle stage,_ Felix thought.

"Hey Felix," Lucy said taking a seat across from him. "Why are you here alone?"

"L-Lucy," Felix surprised by her visit. "H-hi, um, what did you say?"

"I asked why are you sitting here alone?"

"Oh," he says grabbing the back of his head. "Officially I've been in the guild for three months, but that only happened so fast cause of that incident, technically I've been in guild for a week or more. So I really don't know anybody and I'm kind of a shy person."

"Well you aren't gonna make friends by sitting in the corner," Lucy says grabbing his hand and pulling him.

"H-hey, wait!"

"No, come on! It's gonna be fun," she exclaimed smiling.

 _Again with that smile, you gotta stop it, you could seriously kill someone with it,_ Felix thought. Accepting his fate he allowed Lucy to lead him to the bar. "What are we doing."

"You can't make friends without a little fun," she says placing an order for one alcoholic drink. "Here you go," handing the drink to Felix.

"You think one drink can get me drunk," Felix asked. _Oh crap. I've actually never had alcohol before because I'm always on a job so drinking and working don't mix well._

"I've never seen you drink before," Lucy replied.

"True, but I can hold my liquor."

"Prove it," she says motioning him to drink.

"Watch me," he says raising the mug. "Bottoms up."

 **Several minutes later**

"I tell you *hiccup* every chick in this guild is *hiccup* super hot," Felix said. (Situation: Felix drank one alcoholic drink and didn't get drunk, Lucy applaud him and asked if he could drink another,seeing the girl he had a crush on and made a promise to protect praise him, he did, now he's drunk. Poor guy.)

"Felix," Lucy said. "You've said that like ten times already."

"And I'll keep saying it until one of you dates me *hiccup*," he shouted raising his mug. "How about Lucy?"

"No thanks," Lucy answered while giggling.

"Oh I seeeee," Felix said. "You've got the hots for Natsu *hiccup*"

"No I don't", Lucy said with a slight blush.

"I can see it…all over your face," he shouted. "Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes *hiccup* looooovvvee, then comes *hiccup* mirage…mirror…whatever! Then comes Lucy with a b-*hiccup* baby carrot."

The entire guild laughed at Felix for being too drunk. "Didn't I tell you he had a sense of *hiccup* humor," Master Makarov says putting his arm over Felix's shoulder.

"We sucked to-*hiccup* day Master," Felix shouted.

"That we did," he replied. "But tomorrow will be a brighter day."

"Brighter day," Felix repeated. "B-b-bri…ghter..day," he uttered before passing out.

 **Next morning, Crocus, Domus Flau**

The members of Fairy Tail gathered at the arena where the finish line was of today's game Chariot. Arriving to his team holding his head Felix asks, "What happened last night?"

Lucy looking at him smiling, she replies, "Nothing at all. You probably woke up on the wrong side of the bed." _Hahaha, he doesn't remember he got drunk. This is too funny._

 _Well the last time I blacked out I woke up on the floor so I guess I just had a bad night sleep,_ Felix thought. "Anyway. It's starting soon right."

"Yes," Erza answered as the sound of the start of the race boomed through the city.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 6 is a here. And I really hope you have a laugh cause I sure did trying to come up with this. Drunk Felix is the best Felix to be honest. Anyway I added some, I'm just gonna call it "softcore romance" between Lucy and Felix. Don't really know where I'm going with it, but if you made it this far, I'm glad you did and i hope you stick with it until the end. *Raises soda can* Next chapter will be coming soon like very soon! So stay tune and as always, cya!**


	7. Seriously Getting Serious

Chapter 7

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Felix thought as he watched Natsu, Gajeel and Sting suffer from Motion Sickness. _That's their weakness? Moving Vehicles? Man they're gonna have problems in the future if they don't cure it soon._ After a while Sting made his speech about the Fairy Tail he knew growing up and how the ones now are wasting their time trying to prove themselves. _Oi, kid don-,_ Felix was cut off when Natsu replied saying that they're not doing it prove themselves, they're doing it for their friends, the ones they left and suffered for seven years, they're doing it to show the world that Fairy Tail never gave up. Felix noticed the members at the Fairy Tail stands were crying and saw some of the crowd were touched by Natsu's speech. _That guy sure knows how to pull your heart, I almost made a tear from hearing that,_ he thought. The race ended with Natsu and Gajeel placing 6th and 7th. _Not bad guys, still got some points. Now time for the battle stages._

 **Infirmary**

"Will he be alright," Lucy asked.

"Don't sweat it Lucy," Gray replied. "Give a few minutes and he'll be back on his feet." Lucy nodded.

"For now we should get back to the battles," Erza said as she exited the infirmary while the other two followed.

 **Arena Stands**

Noticing his teammates approaching from behind, Felix spoke, "So how is the fire ball doing?"

"He'll be fine," Gray replies. "What's going on now?"

"The Raven Tail dude and the guy from Lamia Scale made a bet. Don't know what it was, but you're about to find out." The team watched as Kurohebi took Toby's sock from his neck and ripped it into shreds. "Well that wasn't cool."

"That was interesting," the commentator said. "Now time for the next battle! Quatro Cerberus Bacchus vs-"

 _Sucks to be the guy to fight him,_ Felix thought.

"Fairy Tail Team A Felix!"

 _Huh, must be someone different._

"No it's definitely you," the commentator pointing at Felix from his booth.

 _Can that dude read minds,_ Felix thought in shock.

"What are you waiting for Felix," Erza said.

"Yeah," Gray added. "Get out there and kick his ass."

"Good luck," Lucy says with a smile.

 _Again, please stop, my heart can't take it anymore,_ Felix thought as he was leaving. "Thanks guys. I'll do my best." Arriving on the field Felix noticed Bacchus was laying down.

"So you're my challenger," Bacchus said as he got up. "What's your name kid?"

"Felix," he replied.

"Felix, I think I knew a guy named Felix," Bacchus said scratching his head. "Hey, since the last battle had a bet, wanna make one too?"

"Uh..sure."

"Great," Bacchus said. Looking at all the women of Fairy Tail, he continued, "How about if you lose, I get a one night alone with all the chicks in your guild." The crowd along with the guilds were shocked by his demands.

 _Oh no he didn't,_ Felix thought gripping his fist. "Alright then, but if you lose, you gotta change your name to Quatro Tramp."

"Why Tramp?"

"Cause when I'm done with you, ain't nobody gonna want you guys around," Felix replied pulling his bandana up to cover his nose and mouth.

"Hey, what's that for? My breath really smells that bad?"

"I'm just getting serious…Ok I admit it your breath stinks of booze, but I am seriously getting serious."

"I like your moxy kid," Bacchus preparing his attack. "Let's get WILD." He then charged towards Felix.

 _He's fast,_ Felix thought as he dodged Bacchus' attack. _I had no time to cast my spell._ Dodging attacks Felix was trying to think of a spell that could spread some distance between the Material Artist. _I got it._ Felix stopped and prepared to block. Bacchus took the opportunity to finally land a punch, but was shocked when he smashed through Felix.

"What the," Bacchus said stumbling forward. The crowd shocked to see what just happened.

"That clever guy," Gray said.

"What did he do," Lucy asked.

"You'll see."

Appearing 10 meters away from Bacchus, Felix shouted, "Hah! You fell for my Ice Clone." Preparing his attack, he continued, "Now it's my turn!"

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Cryo Shot!_

"Another God Slayer and Ice User," Lyon said. Looking at a pinkish red haired little girl, he continued, "Didn't know there were more of you."

Felix's attack landed on Bacchus' feet freezing them in black ice. The crowd was amazed.

"Hey," Bacchus shouted. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Felix shouted back while forming several ice bullets and loading them into his rifle.

 _Rapid Fire!_

 _That should do it,_ Felix thought as he watched the dust clear from his attack.

"Felix becareful," Erza shouted.

"What," Felix responded.

"He's tougher than he looks and he wasn't even serious," she said.

"How do you know that," he asked.

"He hasn't even taken a drink."

Seeing Bacchus get up, Felix said, "Oh you've got to be kidding me."

On his feet, Bacchus drank his gourd then took a low stance and spoke, "Like you said kid, Life ain't fair." Burping, he continued, "Now it's about to get even Wilder."

No time to react Felix felt a huge amount of pain in his chest, looking down he saw Bacchus' palm there. _Ah crap,_ he thought before he was sent flying into the arena wall.

"Hope you're ready kid," Bacchus said. "Cause I'm about to end this fight." Looking at Bacchus and realizing he can't win in a direct assault, Felix transformed into his Stream form to take Bacchus by surprise. "Where are you kid," Bacchus asked as he observed the area around him.

 _Ice God's Claymore!_

Felix popped up from the ground wielding a giant sword and took a swing at Bacchus.

"Too slow," Bacchus said as his kick smashed Felix's Claymore. Felix reverted back to his Stream form to retry.

 _Crap…he's too good. I can't even do a sneak attack,_ Felix thought as he moved through the ground. _Now that he knows I'm in the ground I wouldn't be surprised if he just started stomping. Argh…there's gotta be a way to beat him, think Felix…_ Few moments of cycling through ideas Felix finally came up with one. _I hope this works._

"You know kid," Bacchus said. "If we end up with a draw, technically we both win, so if you want to prevent me from having the time of my life with your lady friends then I suggest you fight."

"Alright then," Felix shouted as he appeared from the ground.

"Gotcha now," Bacchus shouted punching him, but was in shock when he realized it was a clone.

"Over here," Felix shouted appearing behind Bacchus.

Smashing another clone, Bacchus said, "I'm getting real tired of this kid."

Suddenly multiple Felixs appeared, and said, "Sorry, but I'm not done playing yet."

Smashing all the clones, Bacchus was annoyed and shouted, "Time's almost up kid."

"You know Bacchus," Felix said appearing with his index finger pointing up.

Bacchus smashed the clone then looked up, covering his eyes as the sun blinded him a little.

"I had a feeling that dogs couldn't look up," Felix shouted appearing 50 meters above the ground as charged his attack.

 _Ice God Blizzard!_

Mixing wind and ice, Felix formed a ball in his right hand and threw it down.

"Heh," Bacchus says removing his arms away from his face as he smiled. "Like I said kid, I like your moxy."

Felix's attack made an explosion covering the field with ice and in the middle was Bacchus facing the sun as Felix landed next to him, taking a knee from using so much Magic Energy.

The crowd was silent until the commentator shouted, "I don't believe it folks. Felix from Fairy Tail Team A just beat Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus!" The members of Fairy Tail and the crowd cheered.

"Hey kid," Bacchus said turning his head toward Felix. "You sure are wild."

Felix taking in the fact that he beat one of the hardest opponents he's ever fought, let out a long and loud, "HELL YEAH!" Shortly after exiting the arena he collapsed and woke up in the infirmary.

"That was awesome," Natsu exclaimed. "I got there in time to see the explosion!"

"How did you manage to pull of so many Ice Clones simultaneously," Gray asked.

"Thanks," Felix replied in pain. "While I was in my stream form I planted some ice around the area and formed them with my mind as I was preparing my last attack. As you see from the result it takes up a huge amount of magic energy. That Second Origin thing paid off."

"Well thought out plan," Erza said complimenting him.

"Anyway, Natsu where were you that you came late," Felix asked. Natsu explained that when he woke up he saw people kidnapping Wendy and Carla so he just chased them. After stopping the kidnappers and interrogating them, he found out that they were after Lucy and they were sent by Raven Tail. "Guess luck is on our side."

"You just rest Felix," Erza said. "We'll find out what's going on."

Felix saw his teammates leaving the room and said, "Hey guys I-." Pausing to think, _Should I really tell them why I am here now or when I feel like my job is complete._

"Yeah," Lucy replied turning to Felix smiling.

 _No…I want to see that smile every day,_ Felix thought. "I just wanted to say thanks for believing in me."

"Of course," Lucy said."You're part of Fairy Tail." Natsu and the others smiled as they left.

 _As long as I get to see that smile everyday then I don't care how long this job takes, I'll stay here forever,_ Felix thought as he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **What up guys! Didn't I say this chapter was coming soon and like very soon. Hehehehe. It did take me a while to try figure out the dialogue between Bacchus and Felix, but I hope you guys liked it. Also I hoped I described the fight scene well enough that you could picture it in your heads very well. Pretty sure every writer always aims to explain a good amount so the readers can clearly picture the scene happening. Anyway if you made it this far I sincerely thank you for it. Means a lot that you decided to join me on this crazy ride. So stay tune cause I'm probably gonna update in about a few hours or more. As always I'll cya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Waking up a few hours later Felix noticed that he was alone in the infirmary. _Did they forget me,_ he thinks examining if anybody was actually there and he just couldn't see them. Getting up from his bed he walked around and concluded, "They did forget me!" Exiting the Domus Flau, Felix can see street lamps illuminating the area. _It's already night time! What the hell! 'You're part of Fairy Tail' they said. How could they forget I was still in the infirmary,_ he continues as he makes his way to the inn. Walking for several minutes he heard voices. Locating the source he found Erza and one of the girl's from Mermaid Heel talking. _Huh, even the great Erza Scarlet needs some girl talk, none of my business_ , he thought as he continued on his way. Few minutes later he saw Natsu and Happy who looked like they were apologizing to a female member of Sabertooth. _Whoa, what's going over there? I know Natsu's words can pull your hearts, didn't know they could break them too,_ Felix thought walking past them. Finally arriving at the inn, he entered the room his team were staying in and said, "Yo, I'm back."

"Felix," Lucy said surprised. "Where have you been?"

"Oh you know," he replied getting angry. "In the infirmary at the Domus Flau!"

"Woops," Lucy said. "I guess we kinda forgot you huh."

"Yeah…You kinda did."

"Sorry Felix," Wendy apologized. "The day got even crazier after your battle."

 _Don't look at me with those sad eyes Wendy, I was prepared to hug you tight and say don't worry everything is gonna be fine,_ Felix thought. "Anyway. What do you mean crazier?" The girls then explained the whole Jenny vs. Mirajane and how they had to dress up ranging from School Swimsuits, Cat Ears, Glasses, Bondage, Bikinis, Bikinis with pantyhose, and finally Wedding Dresses. Then they explained the battle between Mermaid Heel's Kagura and Sabertooth's Yukino. "Wow, that sure sounded crazy," Felix said, but internally he was saying, _ARE. YOU. FRICKING KIDDING ME. SCHOOL SWIMSUITS, CAT EARS, GLASSES, BONDAGE, BIKINIS, BIKINIS WITH PANTYHOSE, AND WEDDING DRESSES! WEDDING DRESSES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I COULD'VE USED MY PICK UP LINE._ ' _Hey Lucy, we should get married cause your smile melts my frozen heart away.' Cliché I know, but I bet it would've worked god damnit! BACCHUS I BLAME YOU! LIFE IS INDEED UNFAIR!_

"Felix," Lucy asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well…we're all getting this feeling that you're angry about something."

"Oh no. Not at all, just a little sad that you guys forgot me, but it's ok cause from what I've heard you had a pretty long day." _I need to let it out. I can't take it. Knowing that I missed an opportunity like that, my head is going to explode._ "If you could excuse me ladies I just need some fresh air."

"Sure go ahead," Lucy said pointing Felix to the balcony. He went outside and the girls heard a loud scream then he came back in. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what," Felix asked re-entering the room.

"It came from outside, I'm-"

"I heard nothing hehehe. Man Lucy you must be really tired if you're starting to hear things."

"Guess you're right, oh by the way did you see Natsu and Happy, they left a while ago."

"Oh yeah, I saw them apologizing to the girl you just mentioned…uh…Yukino. Yeah."

"Ok. At least they aren't in any trouble."

 **Several Minutes Later**

"What do you mean you picked a fight with their guild master," Lucy shouted at Natsu from hearing his story.

"What's wrong with you," Gray added.

"Yeah Gray teach him a lesson," Lucy exclaimed.

"Why didn't you invite me," Gray shouted. "I wanted a piece of them too!"

 _Saw that one coming,_ Felix thought. _Still, Natsu's got some balls to challenge a guild master, let alone one who's guild is the current champion._

"I certainly don't agree with their methods Natsu," Erza said. "But what if you seriously injured one of their members. We're lucky they didn't press any charges."

"Yeah yeah," Natsu replied. "Just can't stand people like them."

"We all can't," Erza said putting her hand on his shoulder. "So we'll duke it out in the games."

"Speaking of which, what is the game tomorrow," Felix asked.

"Don't know," Gray answered. "We're gonna find out tomorrow."

 **Next Day, Domus Flau**

"The name of the game today," the commentator shouted. "Pandemonium!"

"Which one of us hasn't competed yet," Felix asked.

"I believe I haven't," Erza answered.

"Guess you're up then," Gray said. The team wished Erza good luck as she made her way down to the field.

After the rest of the participants arrived and the city's mascot explaining the rules the event began. _Monster Slaying huh,_ Felix thought. _Wonder who i-_

"I'll go first, and I'll be taking all 100," Erza said. The crowd along with the guilds and their members were shocked.

 _Should've seen that one coming,_ Felix thought. The event began and after watching Erza compete for several minutes, Felix thought, _Damn. She's on fire right now. Monster after Monster. Glad I'm on her side._ She finally slew the last monster and everyone cheered. _Wonder what they're gonna do know since Erza just cleaned house._ The city's mascot then appeared with a sphere describing it as a magical power scale to make up for Erza's clearing of the entire dungeon. Felix was shocked to learn that there was another God Slayer, but he controlled lightning. _Figures he would be with Sabertooth._ The last person to test their strength was Cana. Examining her, Felix thought, _Cana Alberona, she's hot and powerful, but I don't think she could top the Lightning God Slayers points. Wait what's that on her a-._

Suddenly the sphere exploded and read 90000 points. The crowd amazed by the fact a person from Fairy Tail was so powerful. "We're only just getting started," Cana shouted to the fans. "Fairy Tail will be number one again!"

 _Ok, I didn't think she was that powerful,_ Felix thought as he watched Cana bow and exit the arena. _Now it's time for everyone's favorite activity, the battles._ Felix watched as Laxus was called to challenge Raven Tail's Alexi. _Master sure is taking precaution after what happened with Lucy._ The fight seemed normal until Laxus broke the illusion spell casted on the arena showing that he was fighting the entire Raven Tail Team. _What the? How did I miss that, more importantly Laxus kicked all their asses alone? Note to self: Don't fight Laxus._ Raven Tail was escorted by guards due their disqualification. _Serves them right. Wonder who is next._

"Fairy Tail Team A Wendy vs Lamia Scale Chelia," the commentator shouted. "Let's get it on!"

Felix watched as the two little girl entered the arena. _Chelia? Never heard of her before wonder what kind of-,_ Felix was cut off when he heard Chelia say Sky God. _Another God Slayer? Small world._ The battle between the two lasted until time ran out ending in a draw. Felix and the crowd then awed as the two looked like they became friends. _Friendship is magic,_ Felix thought wiping a tear from his eye.

"Well that concludes the activities for today folks," the commentator said. "Come back tomorrow for more excitement."

 **Later that night at a pub in Crocus**

The Fairy Tail Guild celebrated for the performance of the guild members who participated in today's games. "Well done my children," Master Makarov shouted as he raised his mug. "Today's victory belongs to you!" The guild members cheered and drank their hearts away.

 _Oh no, I'm going as far away as possible from alcohol, after what I heard. Apparently I got super drunk and did some pretty weird things. So nope not today. Not even if Lucy offers me a drink_ , Felix thought as he returned to his corner of the pub.

"Heeeyy Felix," Lucy said. "You w-"

"NO."

"Awww you're no fun," Lucy said giving puppy dog eyes as she put a mug of alcohol on his table. "Just one."

 _Stop it. No. Resist Felix. Don't give in,_ Felix thought.

"Please….."

 _God damnit fine,_ Felix thought picking up the mug. Sighing he continued, "Bottoms up."

 **Several Minutes Later**

(Situation: I don't need to tell you do I?)

"I'm just *hiccup* so hurt *hiccup* that you all *hiccup* forgot about me," Felix says putting his head on the bar table. "I *hiccup* mean I won *hiccup* a battle. I deserve *hiccup* more," he shouted lifting his head and mug.

"There he goes again," Gray says shaking his head.

"Lucy you're mean sometimes," Happy said.

"Oh shut up," Lucy replied. "I think it's funny and kinda cute that he gets drunk easily."

"Ooohhh, scandalous," Happy added. He then was slapped across the room.

"Scandalous *hiccup*," Felix said. "I'll tell you *hiccup* scandalous," he continued as he got on the table. "Scandalous is *hiccup* when I'm the only one *hiccup* who didn't get to see *hiccup* all the girls in this *hiccup* guild in School Swimsuits, *hiccup* Cat Ears, *hiccup* Glasses, Bondage, Bikinis, Bikinis *hiccup* with pantyhose, and Wedding Dresses! *hiccup* Wedding Dresses! I could've used my pick up line!" Looking at Lucy he said, "Hey *hiccup* let's get married *hiccup* cause you-*hiccup* your smile melts my frozen heart away…" Lucy getting embarrassed from hearing Felix's drunk proposal.

"That was cliché," Gray said.

"I thought so *hiccup* too, man ice mages think alike," Felix replied. "Anyway…any…way," he uttered before falling off the table and knocking out.

The guild members laughed and continued to party hard. Lucy approached the knocked out Felix and kneeled down. "He's kinda cute when he is sleeping too," Lucy said brushing some of Felix's hair out of his face. _Hold on that last time I said that I was uppercutted by Natsu. I'm just gonna slowly back away now,_ Lucy thought backing away from Felix.

* * *

 **What up guys! Drunk Felix is back! ahahahaha! So I hope you all are enjoying the story so far and laughing along the way with Felix's experiences. So I added some "softcore romance" again between Felix and Lucy, hope you all are enjoying that too. Anyway if you made it this far I don't how many times I have to tell you this, but I'll keep doing saying it, Thanks for reading it means a lot. I hope you'll stick with me till the end. Don't forget to R &R, good or bad. Stay tune for more chapters coming your way! And as always cya!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **Honey Bone Inn, an hour later**

 _Hot…hot…why is it so hot,_ Felix thought as his eyes were closed. Felix shifted his hand and felt something soft. _So soft…_ he thought as he squeezed. A soft moan came right after. _Huh, what was that,_ he thought opening his eyes to see Lucy next to him. _HHHHUUUUUUUUHHHHHHH, when? What? How? AHAhAHAHAHA_ , his thoughts raced due the girl he had a crush on sleeping in the same bed as him.

"Oh," Lucy said opening her eyes. "You're awake Felix," she continued as she put her hand on his cheek. "Last night was amazing."

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Keep it down would you," Erza said.

Turning to his right he saw Erza beside him. _W_ _AAAAIITT HUH WHATS GOING ON._ Suddenly something crawled up to the middle of his chest.

"Hey Felix," Mirajane said as she came out of the blanket.

"Mira?"

"I agree with Lucy. Last night was amazing."

"Wh-wh-what happened," Felix said looking between the three who were in their pajamas. _Thank god they are in their pajamas or my head would've exploded._

"We made love," Lucy said as she stroked Felix's cheek.

"Wait, we did? All three of us? At the same time?!"

"Yep. It was amazing."

"B-b-but I don't remember it."

"Too bad," Lucy said as she got out of bed with Mira and Erza. "Bye bye."

"W-w-w-w-w-wait! I don't remember, that's not fair," Felix shouted as the three were appearing to be very far away. "LIFE IS UNFAIR," Felix shouted waking up from his dream. _It was a dream? There is a good and bad side to this situation,_ he thought sitting up. _Hey where is everybody,_ he continued realizing no one is in the room. _Well at least they brought me home._ Getting out of bed Felix noticed a note on the table, picking it up he read it, "Felix. We didn't want to wake you up so we went on ahead without you, the guild wanted to check out this water park that was in the city. We'll be back late so don't worry. – Lucy xoxo." Crumpling the paper, he shouted, "Why does this keep happening to me!"

 **Next Day, Domus Flau**

"Hey Felix," Gray said as he and the rest of the team entered the stands.

"Don't talk to me," Felix said with a grumpy face.

"What happened," Gray said. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

 _I'm just glad I woke up in the right bed._ "SO, how was the water park," he asked looking at his team.

"Uh. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why," Felix asked turning to Gray. He noticed the rest of the team was hesitant to answer as well. "I see how it is."

"You do," Gray asked.

"Yeah, you all had a great time and don't want to brag about it!"

"Don't know if there is anything to brag about."

"Yeah," Lucy added. "Wasn't fun as you expected."

"Alright then, tell me," Felix said with a demanding tone. The team then explained to him, how they all ended up on this ride that required the passengers to hold each other, and how they wrecked the entire park. "Ok, I feel bad for you guys and Master."

"Anyway, do you know what the game is today," Erza asked.

"Welcome folks," the commentator shouted. "Hope you're ready for a splash cause the name of game today is Naval Battle!"

"There is your answer," Felix said. Noticing his team looked like they've just had enough of water, he laughed. "Sucks to be you guys."

"Who is competing today then," Gray asked. The team then discussed and agreed that Lucy was the best choice because Felix and Gray would just freeze the water, Erza and Wendy are still recovering from yesterday and they didn't even bother to explain why Natsu should compete. "Alright then Lucy. Good luck."

"Thanks guys, I'll makes sure we win today," Lucy said as she exited the stands while her teammates wishing her luck.

As the participants entered the field, Felix notices a familiar mage from Sabertooth. _Minerva,_ Felix thought examining her. _The things I've heard about that woman, oh man. So much pride and power. All the Mercs know that when you hear her name, just forget about it. I'm an Ice Mage, but I don't compare to how she can be a cold bitch. Under that hot body is a harsh queen who will do anything to make her point. Be careful Lucy,_ he thought as the game began. Few minutes into the game the member of Quatro Tramp was the first to be eliminated. _Sorry man, no dogs allowed in this cat fight._ The matched continue with all, but Lucy and Minerva getting eliminated. _Good job Lucy, now take her down._ What happened next shocked the whole stadium as Minerva senselessly beat Lucy to the point of almost killing her. Felix and his team noticed the Sabertooth members as they watched Minerva continue her attack. _You just messed with the wrong guild,_ Felix thought with anger.

"The game is over," one of the commentator shouted. "Send the medics quickly!"

Natsu, Gray, and Felix rushed into the stadium as Minerva dropped Lucy. All three managed to catch her in time before she hit the ground. Getting up Natsu looked at Minvera and shouted, "What's wrong with you."

"Hey Lucy," Gray shouted trying to get a reaction from the barely conscious Celestial Mage. "Come on. Talk to me." Suddenly Wendy, Chelia, and Juvia arrived to use some healing magic to prevent any more damage.

Erza finally arrives just as Minerva was exiting the sphere of water. "Why the angry face Erza," Minerva asked as Erza glared at her. "I merely just followed the rules of the game. Be lucky I let that piece of trash take Second Place."

"Natsu let's go, I'm done playing nice," Felix said getting ready to attack.

"I'm with you buddy," Natsu said doing the same. Suddenly Sting, Rufus and Orga jumped in to defend their teammate.

Erza putting her arms in front of her angered teammates as she looked towards the Sabertooth members and said, "Making an enemy of Fairy Tail will be your greatest mistake." Seeing the medics rush off with Lucy, Erza looked at her teammates who were trying to break free and said, "Let's go, Lucy needs us." Felix and Natsu nodded then followed Erza.

Noticing Lucy's keys on the ground, Felix went to retrieve them. Gripping them in his fist, he thought, _Lucy…Don't worry…They'll get what is coming to them._ He then continued to follow his team to the infirmary.

 **Infirmary**

The team waits for Porlyusica and Wendy to tell them about Lucy's condition. "How is she doing," Gajeel says entering the room with Fairy Tail Team B.

"About to find out," Felix says as he sees Porlyusica and Wendy approaching.

"She'll be fine," Porlyusica said. "Thanks to those three, her life isn't in danger."

"That's a relief," Erza said.

Both teams approached Lucy as she wakes up. "I'm…sorry…guys," Lucy said.

"No need to apologize Lucy," Erza said. "You did well."

"Yeah you rocked," Gray added. "You got us 8 points."

"Thanks guys," Lucy said. "Uh…where are my keys."

Felix handed them in her hands and said, "Right here Lucy."

"Thank you," Lucy says as she falls back asleep with a relieved smile on her face.

Master Makarov enters the room and says that the team will be formed into one due to the disqualification of Raven Tail. He then selects Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray and Laxu who will be the new Team Fairy Tail. As the new team exits to go into the arena, Felix stops Natsu and says, "Make them pay…for her."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Natsu says with a grin. With the new Fairy Tail team entering the field, the battle portion of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games began.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 9 is here! I really have nothing to say about this chapter, except I hope you enjoyed it. From here on out it's gonna get kinda tough to add Felix in, but I will try my hardest to meet your enjoyment. Anyway if you made it this far Thanks! Means a lot really. So hang on cause this ride is about to get crazier and I guess "romanticer?" I don't know how to put it without breaking the Rated T. Other than that as always Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Felix and the members of Fairy Tail watched as the other guild engaged in a two vs. two battle segment, Lamia Scale vs. Mermaid Heel, and Blue Pegasus vs. Quatro Tramp. The crowd cheering and getting excited because the next battle was the one everybody has been waiting for. Pinning Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth, Dragon Slayers against Dragon Slayers, the battle of the century. "Felix," Erza said. "Can you do us a favor and go check on those two."

"Sure thing," he replied heading to the staging area. Arriving he saw Gajeel waiting at the entrance to the field. About to pass the infirmary when suddenly the door opened and Natsu came out.

"What up Felix," Natsu said. "You coming to check on Lucy?"

"Not at first," he replied. "Erza wanted to make sure you and Gajeel were 'okay'."

Chuckling, Natsu said, "That's Erza for you, but I would like you to stay with Lucy and watch her. You cool with that?"

"Sure," he replied. Natsu nodded and began to walk, but Felix stopped him and said, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Natsu replied grinning as he started walking again.

Entering the infirmary Felix saw Lucy smiling and thought, _Wonder what they talked about._

"Oh hey Felix," Lucy said. "They stuck you on babysitting duty?"

"Ain't babysitting if I like it," he replied. "You sure seem happy."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "I know Natsu is gonna win and we're gonna take back the number one spot."

"You sure believe in him a lot."

"I've always had, ever since I met him."

Felix gave a weak smile and thought, _That's right…she knows him more than she does me…if there is any guy she should be with it's him._

"What's wrong," Lucy asked noticing Felix's weak smile.

"Huh? Nothing…just got lost in thought."

"Oh. Ok…Hey when we get back to the guild I can't wait to go out on jobs with you and my friends."

 _When we get back huh? I know I said I want to stay forever, but I'll only be lying to myself if I said seeing her with Natsu would be fine…the truth is I want her. Just her, but I can't say that. I'll look like a selfish jerk,_ Felix thought after hearing Lucy's words.

"You sure you're okay," Lucy asked seeing Felix with blank eyes. The room shook a bit. "What was that?"

"Probably Natsu giving them hell," he replied. _I won't know for sure if I don't tell her how I feel right now. If I just leave the way things are now, I'm gonna regret it for the rest of my life._

"That Natsu, he sure can b-"

"Hey, I have something to tell you," Felix said interrupting Lucy.

"Ok. Go ahead," she replied focusing on Felix. "I'm all ears."

"Don't get mad ok? But I'm sorta…"

"Sorta what?"

"I'm sorta in…in l-…in lo-.."

"Felix, just say it. I'm not gonna be mad," Lucy said smiling.

"I'm in love with you," Felix shouted. "Whoops… didn't mean to shout…s-sorry." Seeing Lucy just staring at him without any reaction, he began to get up and say, "I-I should just leave then."

"Stop," Lucy said.

"Huh?"

"Look Felix," Lucy said. "I'm flattered, but right now…I'm just not sure how I feel about a relationship, but I know that I'll be ready one day."

"What about you and Natsu?"

"Me and Natsu," Lucy shouted. "Ha, whoever gave you that idea was either really drunk or misunderstanding things."

"So you don't like him?"

"I'm not saying I don't. I'm saying is that I'm not planning on getting in one anytime soon. All I want now is to spend time with my friends and go on adventures. So," she says reaching her hand out. "Will you join me?"

 _I want to, but I…I…_

"And don't use the whole, 'I'm a Free Lance Merc and I only joined the guild to fulfill a promise I made seven years ago to your dad'."

Shocked and dumbfounded by what Lucy just said, Felix replied, "Wait. What? How did you find out?"

"Well it was strange at first when you wanted to join our guild, but I just brushed it off thinking you were super touched by my story."

"To be honest I really didn't hear what you said."

Lucy made a angry face, but continued, "Anyway, I found out when we were at the resort."

"The resort?"

"Yep. After the girls and I recovered from our 'situation' we decided to take a bath. I forgot something in the room and went back to get it. Seeing you knocked out cold on the floor, I noticed a piece of paper hanging outside your blazer's pocket. So I went to check it out and that's how I found out."

 _I thought it was strange the paper was folded neatly in my pocket,_ Felix thought. "If you knew then why didn't you say anything."

"Why do you think I made you get drunk?"

"Are you saying you wanted me to spill the beans by getting me drunk," Felix asked as he saw Lucy giggling and smiling. "You know, behind that smile is a monster."

"Oh don't be like that," Lucy replied. "I was just happy that my dad was still looking out for me and touched that you were trying to keep your promise."

"To be honest, I really just said that to date you," Felix said. Lucy began to laugh, but stopped due to some minor pains. "Don't laugh too hard or you'll die."

Recovering from the little shock, Lucy replied, "I'll be fine." Reaching out her hand again, she continued, "So how about it Felix, my offer still stands."

 _You know what, I don't care if I don't date her, just being around her makes my day brighter,_ Felix thought. Grabbing Lucy's hand, he answered, "I'm in."

"Good," Lucy said with a big smile. "It's gonna be fun."

Letting go of her hand, Felix asked, "So does anybody else know?"

"No," Lucy replied. "We all keep secrets." Felix shook his head and they both laughed a little. Suddenly the whole room shook.

"What was that," Felix shouted.

"Don't know," Lucy replied. "That can't be good."

A few moments passed when Natsu burst through the door. "Natsu," Felix and Lucy said in surprise.

"Awww yeah," Natsu shouted.

Felix getting up from his chair and said, "You won?"

"Course I did," Natsu replied motioning Felix to high five him.

"Sweet," Felix said as he high fived Natsu, but apologized seeing Natsu reacted in pain. Gray and Erza entered. "Hey guys."

"What up," Gray replied. "You feeling okay Lucy?" She nodded as a response.

"Good to know," Erza added.

"Alright right," Natsu shouted throwing up the Fairy Tail hand sign. "We're taking that number one spot!" The other followed and cheered.

 **Later that night in a pub**

Right now the Fairy Tail guild is celebrating on their comeback to first place in the Grand Magic Games. Everybody is drinking their hearts away, again. But in the corner we find Felix who is again trying to avoid alcoholic drinks. Observing the room Felix thought, _Glad to see everybody is doing ok, especially Lucy._ Felix saw Natsu and Gray about to fight and laughed. _Those guys have so much energy._

"You ruined my cake," Erza shouted as she grabbed Natsu's and Gray's heads, slamming them together.

Felix eyes widened and thought, _God damn woman, you did that over cake? Good luck Jellal._

"Hey Felix," Lucy said approaching him while hiding something behind her back.

"Oh no you don't," he replied backing away. "Get away from me with whatever you're holding."

"Come on," she insisted. "Just one." Felix then got up and ran. "Felix! Come back!"

"I'm not falling for your tricks," he said leaping over tables.

"Just one!"

"You know, for an injured person you sure are running fast!"

"Determination!"

"Somebody help," Felix shouted running to the door when it suddenly opened smacking him in the face.

"Oh, my bad," Gajeel said entering. Felix laid on the ground trying to recover from the unexpected hit. "Meh, you'll be fine."

"Gajeel," Natsu shouted. "Where were you! I had to take on Sting and Rogue alone! Some teammate you are!"

"You wanna say that one more time, Salamnder," Gajeel said clenching his fist. "Wait. No time for that. You and Wendy follow me."

"Why," Natsu replied.

"Just shut up and follow, it's really important."

Natsu and Wendy looked at each other and nodded. They followed him along with Gray and Lucy. Noticing Felix finally recovered, Lucy asked, "Hey Felix, wanna follow?"

Grabbing his head and replying, "If it means I'm not gonna be here then yeah I'll follow." Getting up he, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla followed Gajeel back to the Domus Flau.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 10 is here and I hope you enjoy it. Another one with a little bit of Felix and Lucy "softcore romance", but finally he decides that just being with her is enough for him. Anyway stay tune cause i'm pumping out more chapters later on. Get ready cause the real battle is about to begin! Cya!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Underneath the Domus Flau**

Arriving at their destination, Gajeel explains that when Natsu pushed him down the rail cart he ended up here, discovering the remains of dragons. "There are so many," Felix commented as he examined the area seeing a huge amount of dragon bones. "What happened?"

Wendy remembering what Porlyuisca taught her and said, "I think I can find out." The group turned, eager to hear her plans. "In the notes Porlyuisca gave me there was this one spell that allows me to I guess communicate with the dead."

"So you're saying you're gonna talk to dragon ghosts," Felix asked. Wendy nodded and requested that they give her some space.

Wendy then carved a magic seal on the ground and said.

 _Milky Way_

The room shook as the dragon bones rattled. Wendy noted that she can feel old and very faint auras, but manages to catch one. A bright light flashed and a dragon appeared.

The dragon roared as the group stood in fear. He then laughed and said, "Humans are so fun to mess with." Seeing the humans still in shock he introduced himself, "My name is Zirconis, the Jade Dragon. That spell you cast, Grandeeney must've taught it to you." Looking for who cast it, he found a little girl and prepared to eat her.

"Not so fast," Natsu shouted stepping in front of Wendy.

"Forgot humans are also stupid," Zirconis said laughing at Natsu. "How could've I devoured her if my body is in astral form." He then continued to laugh at Natsu's stupidity.

 _Suddenly I'm not so scared of Dragons anymore,_ Felix thought. "Can you tell us what happened here?"

"As if I would speak to a human," Zirconis replied.

"Then can you tell me what happened here," Happy asked.

Noticing that Happy was a cat, Zirconis agreed to tell him. _So I guess even dragons love cats,_ Felix thought as Zirconis began to speak. He explained that 400 years ago, dragons ruled over the land, and devoured humans, but a group of dragons believed that they could co-exist with the humans, leading to a war. Also stating he was one of the Dragons against co-existing. During the war, the dragons who sided with the humans taught them Dragon Slayer Magic. Shortly after learning their new powers the humans quickly changed the tide of the war, but they also betrayed the same Dragons who fought by their side. He then said there was one man who killed many Dragons and turned into one himself. The group shocked by his words the group asked who it was. Zirconis then said that he was known later on as Acnologia.

"Wait," Natsu said. "Are you saying we're gonna turn into dragons too?" Before Zirconis could answer he disappeared leaving the group in disarray.

"I don't want to turn into a dragon," Wendy shouted.

"This is bad," Gajeel added.

 _Well if Wendy turned into a dragon, she will probably be a cute and small one right,_ Felix thought as he saw the Dragon Slayers run around in disarray. _But I think Gajeel and Natsu are gonna be ugly, or scary, or both._ He silently giggled.

"Do not be concerned," a voice spoke.

The group looked and saw a man with Yukino approaching them. "Who are you," Felix asked.

"Is that the question you should be asking," the man replied. The group stood silent as he explained that using too much Dragon Slayer Magic to turn into actually dragons is impossible. Stating that Acnologia is similar to a creature from Zeref's Demons. Also saying that Zeref is the one who probably turned Acnologia into a Dragon. After that he finally introduced himself, "My name is Arcadios." Carla was shocked to see that he is the same man in white armor from her visions.

 _By the looks of this guy, he seems to be hiding something,_ Felix thought. "So what's your plan then?"

"Plan," Arcadios asks.

"Yeah. I can tell you're hiding something that deals with the dragons here."

"My my, you sure are a sharp one, very well then, but will you please follow me." Arcadios said. Yukino asked Lucy personally and the grouped followed. Leading them to place called Mercurius, Arcadios began explaining. He said the entire Grand Magic Games is merely a show in order for those part of the Eclipse Plan to secretly take the Magic power needed for their operation. Arcadios then apologized to Lucy for trying to kidnap her earlier. Entering a much larger room, the group is surprised to see a humongous gate.

"That's a huge gate," Natsu said in awe. Arcadios then explained that the Magic power stolen from the Grand Magic Games participants will be used to power it. He states that when the sun and the moon cross over one another, the twelve golden keys of the zodiac will be used to open the gate. From there, the Eclipse Plan will be executed: using the Eclipse Gate, Arcadios and his team will travel back 400 years, to find and kill Zeref before he becomes immoral.

"How is that even possible," Felix asked. Yukino explains that the Celestial Spirit World functions of a completely different timeline to their own, and through using their time as a dimensional boundary, they will be able to access the past.

"That is why we mainly need the Celestial Mages," Arcadios said. Continuing, he adds that they originally planned to force the Gate open, but, now being in access of the 12 golden zodiac keys, they can utilize what they consider to be the strongest option for a successful time jump. Asking for Lucy's assistance in the plan, Arcadios tells her that they will be opening the Eclipse Gate in two days time, on the 7th of July.

"7th of July," Gajeel questions, "that can't be just a coincidence." Natsu and Wendy nodding in agreement.

"So Lucy," Arcadios asked. "Will you help us?"

"I don-." Suddenly they were surrounded by the Royal Army accompanied by the Minster of Defense, who asked for their surrender.

"What is the meaning of this," Arcadios questioned the Minister for his sudden actions. The Minster says he is against the plan, stating that changing the past is far more dangerous than Arcadios seems to think.

 _This is getting out of control,_ Felix thought assessing the situation. The Minster then says that changing that past can produce unknown consequences for the present. _Gotta agree with him, we don't know too much about the past and what went on then, so if he did go back and accomplish his mission what would happen? Too much of a risk to find out,_ Felix thought as he heard the Minster's words. Looking at his friends he realizes they came to the same conclusion.

"Arcadios, Yukino, and Lucy," the Minster shouted. "You three are hereby under arrest for crimes against the state."

 _What,_ Felix thought preparing to save her.

"Why am I being arrested," Lucy asks as the guards take her away.

"Felix let's go," Natsu shouted as he and Felix ran to Lucy, but suddenly stopped when the gate activated.

Both collapsing on the ground, Felix thought, _What the? Why do I feel so…weak…ugh…_ He and Natsu blacked out. Arcadios then explained that using magic directly in front of the gate will suck most of it out.

 **Bar Sun, Crocus**

After being escorted out of the palace the group then explains the situation to Master Makarov. "They'll allow us to negotiate Lucy's release if we win the games," Makarov says trying to comprehend the explanation from his guild members.

"I say screw waiting," Natsu said putting his fists together. "Plant T, Happy."

 _Plan T?_ Felix thought. "You planning to go in fighting aren't you?"

"Aye," Happy replied.

"I'm in then," Felix said.

"Wait boys," Master Makarov said. "We have to think of a plan." The members of Fairy Tail then gathered around to come up with a plan to rescue Lucy. Few minutes later Master Makarov asks, "Do you all agree?" The members of Fairy Tail nodded. "Good. Go get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

 **Next Morning, Domus Flau**

"Welcome back folks," the commentator shouted as the crowd roared with excitement. "Today is the last day of the Grand Magic Games! Hang on to your seats cause it's about to get crazy!" The teams entered the field and the crowd noticed that Natsu has been replaced by Juvia.

On the other side of the city, Natsu, Felix, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily make their way to the Royal Palace to infiltrate and rescue Lucy. _Don't worry Lucy,_ Felix thought as he followed his friends. _We're coming for you._

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 11 is out and about like the spirits of the dragons. Hope you're enjoying the story so far as we get closer and close to the juicy part of it. Sorry, no dessert before dinner as my mom always said. Anyway if you made it this far, THANKS! I really mean it when I say it means a lot. Also lots of action coming so stay tune! As I always cya!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the rescue team got close to the palace, Wendy asked, "Wait. How are going to even get in?" They all stopped and realized none of them actually thought of it.

"I thought we were going with Plan T," Felix asked. The team immediately shot down the idea. _Natsu and Happy, you traitors._

"I've got an idea," Happy shouted. He then disguised Felix, Natsu, Wendy and Mirajane in ridiculous costumes.

"Why do I look like I belong to a island tribe," Felix asked examining himself. "1. This doesn't even match where we are at, 2. The leaves around my lower parts are making me itchy."

Taking off the costumes and putting back on their normal clothes, Mira said, "I've got an idea." The others gathered around and listened while she explained. "You all got it," she asked cheerfully. The team nodded.

Seeing a bunch of guards Mira motioned Felix to execute the plan. Nodding, Felix shouted, "Oh man!" Noticing the guards were looking at him, he continued, "Hey Natsu and Wendy, this sure looks like a good place to sneak into the palace."

"Uh huh," Natsu said.

"Sure does," Wendy added.

"Hey you three," a guard said rushing to them. "You're under arrest."

"Give them to me sir," another guard said. "I'll save you the trouble."

"Ok," the guard nodded as he handed the three to the other guard.

Being escorted by the guard who was actually Mirajane in disguise, the group made their way into the prison cells. After a while of searching, Felix shouted, "Guys I found them."

"Felix," Lucy shouted, but was then "shushed" by the rescue team. "Oh, my bad."

"Stand back," Felix said. "Natsu watch my back." Natsu nodded as Felix said.

 _Ice God's Chain Saw_

"There is gotta be a quieter way to do this," Lucy said intending to stop Felix.

"You're no fun," he replied with sadness.

"I found a key," Happy said flying in. He handed the key to Felix and they opened the cell's door.

"Nice work Happy," Natsu complimented him.

"Aye!"

"Alright let's get out of here," Felix said.

"We can't," Yukino responded.

"What, why not," Natsu asked.

"They've got our keys and we've got to find Arcadios," Lucy explained.

"Another rescue mission? Per-", he was interrupted when the floor beneath them opened. Falling Felix grabbed Lucy's hand and shouted, "Everybody grab each other!" They followed his order.

 _Ice God's Hook!_

Shooting upwards the hook managed to latch on to something as Felix said, "Happy, Carla, and Lily, can you guys give me a hand?" The Exceeds knew what he meant and were about to help, but the Hook broke. _Son of a bitch,_ Felix thought as they fell again.

Hitting the ground, Lucy said, "Sorry, I swear I'm not that heavy…"

 _Again…not your fault, both you and Mira just have really good genes, like ridiculously good,_ Felix thought as he and the team got to their feet.

"Where are we," Natsu asked looking around.

"The Abyss Palace," a voice spoke. Turning the team saw a projection of the Princess. "You all are criminals of the Kingdom of Fiore and I hear by sentence you to death." Before the team can say anything the projection shut off.

"Not good," Felix said.

"Why," Lucy asked.

"Rumor is, anybody who has been sent here, never escapes," Felix said.

"We won't know if we don't try," Natsu said as he began to walk.

 _This guy,_ Felix thought. "Alright, lead the way," he said as he followed Natsu with the others.

Some time later after walking Natsu faints and the group tries to wake him up. "Come on Natsu," Lucy said shaking the Dragon Slayer.

"Step aside," Felix said approaching the two. He then began slapping Natsu which failed, and he said, "Yep. Out like me after being drunk."

"Natsu," Lucy shouted, as she again shook Natsu, "You're upsetting Wendy!" The Dragon Slayer finally woke up after hearing that.

 _So Chivalry isn't dead, but merely was asleep,_ Felix thought as the group continued on. Few moments later after Happy and Carla returned from scouting the area, they informed the group that they didn't find any exits. _One reason why it's called the Abyss Palace…._

"This place is actually 10 times larger than Crocus," Yukino explains. The group's mood saddened after hearing her.

"How about we change topics," Lucy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I've got one," Happy exclaimed. "Hey Natsu, why did you want to be on the rescue team? You got a thing for Lucy?"

Flustered, Natsu replies, "N-No! I also did joined to get Yukino!"

 _Nice save there champ,_ Felix thought as he chuckled from seeing Natsu flustered.

"I never got to thank you," Yukino said.

"Huh, for what," Natsu asked.

"For storming Sabertooth after I told you my story," Yukino answers with a slight blush.

 _Whoa there Natsu, seems you're developing a Harem,_ Felix thought.

"No problem," Natsu replied putting his hand on his head.

 _I bet he forgot all about doing that,_ Felix thought as he observed Natsu's response.

"You know guys," Mira said. "She kinda looks like Lisanna."

"Huh," Yukino replied surprised. "W-who is that?"

"Oh sorry," Mira said. "Lisanna is my little sister." The group began to smile and converse.

 _Glad to see everybody's spirit is rising, but we're still stu-,_ Felix paused as the place shook and a passage way opened behind him.

"Nice going Felix," Natsu shouted running towards the Merc. "Whatever you did worked!"

"I, uh, I didn't do that," Felix replied. As he observed Natsu and the others squeeze their way through the narrow path.

"Come on Felix," Lucy said motioning him to follow.

Felix did and shortly after he stopped. Noticing Lucy was kinda stuck he said, "You ok?"

"I'm stuck," she replied. Happy began laughing and teasing her. "Quiet Cat!"

 _I don't know how many times I'm repeat myself today,_ Felix thought. "I got you Lucy," he continued as he pushed her through.

Being pushed too hard, Lucy landed on Natsu in a embarrassing position. The others awkwardly stared at her as she shouted, "It's not what you think!"

"Ohhhhh scandalous," Happy teasing the two.

 _Ok, that was my bad, but I'm not going to say anything,_ Felix thought as he got out. Noticing something a few feet away Felix pointed and said, "Hey guys look over there." The group quickly rushed and found that it was Arcadios lying on the ground, wounded. _What the, are there monsters in this caves, or worse, could it be g-g-g-g-ghost,_ Felix thought frantically looking around.

"Leave….now," the wounded knight said as Wendy began to use her healing magic. Suddenly the group was ambushed.

"Acid," Felix questioned as he saw the ground melting away. Feeling strong winds, he shouted, "Hold on!" Him and the group was then hit by a gust of wind. Getting on his feet he noticed two men approaching followed by three others. "Who are you," Felix questions them. Arcadios then explains that they are the independent group called Garou Knights.

"We have orders to kill you," the leader spoke.

Examining the Knights odd fashion trend, Felix asked, "Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"I think the circus just came into town," Felix said beginning to laugh.

"You think so too," Natsu said doing to same. The others quickly judged the Knights clothing as well.

"Do not underestimate them," Arcadios warned. "Their magic is specifically intended to kill."

Realizing a fight was unavoidable, Felix said, "Lucy. Yukino. Get Arcadios out of here. You're in danger without your keys." The two nodded as the picked up Arcadios and began leaving. "Lily. I want you to go with them just in case one of these guys gets past us." The black Exceed understood and followed the two.

"Tell us where the exit is," Natsu demanded. Ignoring his words the two women of the group attacked. Natsu was unable to counter one of women's Paper Magic.

"I'm coming," Wendy shouted as she jumped in, but was also unable to help.

Seeing the two trapped, Mira shouted, "I'm coming!"

"Don't worry Mira," Natsu replied. "Let's do it Wendy!" The little Dragon Slayer nodded as the two unleashed a Unison Raid and began to fight back.

"Nice one guys," Felix shouted. Noticing the other Knights about to jump in, he continues, "Guess the party is starting." Jumping in with Mira, he, Natsu, and Wendy combated the Garou Knights.

Amongst the fighting, Wendy was trapped in a paper cell then consumed by a plant. Natsu noticed and screamed, "Wendy!"

 _Crap. Wendy,_ Felix thought as he struggled to save his friend.

"I got her," Mira shouted as she flew in with her Satan Soul:Sitri form and destroying the plant. The little Dragon Slayer thanked her as they returned to the fight. Suddenly the group was temporarily stunned, but broke free with Natsu help.

"Thanks Natsu," Felix shouted as he rushed to help, but his path was blocked by the Knight called Neppa.

"Where do you think you're going, Ginger Head," the huge Knight mocked.

Angered by his comment, Felix immediately remembered as a kid he was teased for his hair color, despite being copper red, and shouted, "OH IT'S ON BURGER KING!" About to attack he and his team was suddenly paralyzed from the Paper Magic user then was about to be eaten by a huge flower, but thanks to Wendy, they managed to break free and destroy it causing a massive explosion. The explosion caused the cavern to collapse separating the Mages.

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 12 is here. I'm kinda sad cause we're nearing the end, but don't worry cause after this story the series will continue with a brand new OC joining after these events and onto the current Arc. Of course that's gonna be kinda tricky, but I'll manage. Anyway, stay tune cause i'm going to pump out more chapters later. Action, "softcore romance", dirty minds, and everything else is heading your way so I hope you're ready! Cya! Note: Please don't take offense to the "Ginger Head" comment. I have friends who are Gingers. But if I managed to offend you in anyway please send me the most disgusting picture you can think off to describe how much a piece of trash I am. Again I am very sorry if I managed to offend you.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **Somewhere in the Abyss Palace**

 _Ouch…that flower sure packed a punch,_ Felix thought as he got up on his feet. _Great, I'm separated from my team,_ he continued as he observed the area. Feeling the area shake a bit, he said, "Seems like the others are still kicking." Noticing a path, he continued, "Better get b-." A shot of acid whizzed past his head and hit the structure in front of him. Turning to where the shot came from he saw Neppa.

"Looks like it's you and me Ginger Head," Neppa said revealing himself.

Pointing his finger at Neppa, Felix replied, "It is copper red, God damnit!" Noticing Neppa holding a bottle in his hand, Felix thought, _Why when I get a one on one fight scene the author sticks me with people with drinking problems. Curse you._

"You scared Ginger Head? Don't worry, when I'm done with you, you're just gonna be a pile of ash."

"Oh yeah," Felix said pulling up his bandana and forming his Ice God's Claymore, "well you're gonna be an ugly ice sculpture by the time I'm done with you." Neppa angered and motioned Felix to come at him. Felix charged as Neppa shot out more acid. "Ha, not even your acid can melt my Godly Ic-," Felix stopped as he noticed his sword melting in his hands. He threw it aside and repositioned himself.

"Awww, what's wrong," Neppa teased. "Did I break the poor Ginger Head's toy."

Neppa began to laugh, as Felix thought, _This guy is good, but if I can't get close to him then maybe I can hit him with range attacks._ He retreated to gain some distance.

Seeing Felix run away, Neppa commented, "Going home to cry to your mommy?" He continued to laugh.

"Seriously, all that acid may be messing you up," Felix shouted back as he performed his attack.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Cryo Shot!_

Neppa just stood there as he saw the bullet approaching, lifting his hand he melted it away. "That's all you got kid?"

 _No way,_ Felix thought in shock that his attack was useless. _What am I supposed to do now?_

"If you ain't gonna come to me," Neppa shouted as he prepared to jump. "Then I'm coming to you!" He leaped in the air unleashing a barrage of attacks.

Felix dodged and shouted.

 _Ice God's Bellow!_

Without any effort Neppa blocked the attack and continued his assault. Dodging more attacks, Felix thought, _Not even my breath attack worked?_ Losing his footing, Felix stumbled onto the ground.

Seeing the chance to end him, Neppa shouted as he attacked, "Bye bye Ginger Head!" In that moment, Felix remembered his fight with Bacchus and immediately transformed into his Stream Form. "Huh," Neppa said. "Where did you go?"

 _Why didn't I think of this sooner,_ Felix thought as he moved through the ground. _The dude is basically a walking burger joint. He can't keep up if I tire him out. Gonna do the same thing I did with Bacchus, I'll call this plan the Fake Out, Make Out! Wait that doesn't sound right…whatever I'll think about the name later, time to swing into action,_ he finished as started to execute his plan. "Hey Lard Ass! I'm over here," Felix shouted popping up from the ground. Neppa shot at him and was angered that it was a clone. "What are you on man? I'm over here," Felix shouted again appearing in a different location. Neppa again attacked, but once more was angered it was another clone.

"Come out and face me," Neppa shouted in annoyance and anger.

Multiple Felixs appeared and said, "But I like playing Keep Away."

Neppa destroyed all the clones and began breathing heavy. "I said come out you Ginger Coward!"

Felix appeared pointing up, but Neppa assumed it was a clone and looked up, but that was actually Felix and he shouted, "Can't believe you fell for it!" Neppa shocked to see he fell for Felix's trick prepared to counter attack, but was too late cause Felix shouted.

 _Ice God's Frozen Sarcophagus!_

Forming and freezing Neppa in a Ice Coffin, Felix then grabbed and threw it to the wall as he shouted, "And for the last time it is Copper Red!" Seeing his attack smash through the wall, Felix noticed his friends were on the other side. Reuniting with them, he said, "Nice to see everybody kicked ass!" Natsu picked up the leader of the knights and threatened him saying that if they didn't show the way out, they're the ones going to be executed. The leader pointed them in the direction and the group set out.

While walking Mirajane asked how Loke managed to arrive. "I simply jumped down," Loke answered.

Felix seeing that he has never met the orange haired man, leaned to Wendy and whispered, "Hey, who is the dude in the tux?"

"Oh, that's Loke," Wendy replied. "He is part of our guild and Lucy's Celestial Spirit."

"Loke huh, why have I heard that name before," Felix said trying to figure it out.

"I really hope Erza and the others are doing ok," Wendy added.

 _Erza? Erza…Loke? Erza..Loke,_ Felix thought as the memory came back.

 **Flashback to the resort**

"Oi Loke," Erza said. "When did you get here?"

"Loke? Who is Lo-," Felix was then grabbed by the collar.

"Admit it you ate my cake!"

"Cake?! What cak-," Felix was then slammed into the ground.

 **Real Time, Abyss Palace**

"LOKE," Felix shouted.

"Huh," Loke replied as he turned around as Felix grabbed him by the collar.

"What did you do with Erza's cake!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about so let me go."

"Admit it! You ate it!"

"Are they gonna fight," Natsu shouted, but tripped and rolled. Suddenly a door opened and Natsu was rolling towards it. The group immediately chased after him. Coming to a stop Natsu looked up and realized a hooded person standing in front of him and asked, "Who are you?"

"Please…lend me your strength," the person asked as they began to cry.

 _That voice,_ the group thought. The hooded person the revealed themselves, to be Lucy. "Lucy," the group shouted in unison, shocked to see another Lucy in front of them.

 _No way,_ Felix thought. _W-what's going on?_

* * *

 **What up guys! Chapter 13 is out and about! Now we're gonna getting to the interesting part of the story! Also getting to the end *sniffles* But that's ok! An ending also means a beginning. I already know how I'm ending this and I hope you guys will enjoy it when we get there but for now, stay tune cause more chapters coming your way! Also if you made it this far. Thanks! It's been a crazy ride, but it was a lot of fun! As always cya! Note: As I said in the last chapter, if I managed to offend you with my "Ginger" comments, please feel free to send me the most disgusting picture you can find and call me a piece of trash that I am for offending you.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Abyss Palace**

The Rescue team are still in shock because they just encountered another Lucy. "Hey, you sure that ain't you're Celestial Twin thingy," Felix asked.

"Can't be," Lucy replied checking her keys. "I didn't summon them."

"Maybe she's Edolas Lucy," Carla added.

"I assure I am neither," the other Lucy replied. "I used the Eclipse Gate to travel from the future."

Lucy currently dumbstruck by the words of the other, just stood there. "So what's your story," Felix asked.

"I have…I have….I-", Future Lucy collapsed. The group was shocked and rushed to her aid.

"What do we do now," Felix asked.

Natsu picked up Future Lucy and said, "She's coming with us. She was about to say something." Walking forward Natsu adjusted Future Lucy on his shoulder and said, "This one seems lighter."

"Shut it," Lucy shouted back.

 _Guess it is the weight,_ Felix thought as he followed his friends. Eventually they made it to a dinning hall within the Palace. Hearing guards running around, searching for them, the Rescue team decided to make a plan. Few moments after discussion, Future Lucy woke up. "Hey guys. She's awake," Felix said pointing.

"Where are we," Future Lucy asked.

"Some place safe for now," Lucy replied. "You were about to say something before you collapsed."

"Right…I've come to warn you," Future Lucy answered. She then explained that in her reality 10,000 dragons come from the Gate and destroy the country. Natsu hearing that decided to armor up.

 _Don't think that's gonna work,_ Felix thought as he observed Natsu's action.

"You…You believe me," Future Lucy asked.

"Well duh," Natsu replied. "Listen," Natsu continues kneeling down and putting their foreheads together, "We'll never doubt what you say. So have faith in us. And thank you." Future Lucy teared up as she saw the rest of her friends acknowledge the same feeling.

 _You really know what to say, when to say it Natsu,_ Felix thought as he saw the Dragon Slayer comfort Future Lucy.

"So what happened to us in your time," Carla asked.

Seeing Future Lucy not respond to Carla's question, the group silently concluded that they all must've died at one point. Trying to lighten the mood, Felix said, "Well that ain't gonna happen now." His friends turned to him as he continued, "I may have not been a member long, but I know for one thing. This guild ain't gonna go out without a fight." Seeing the morale rise, Felix turned to Future Lucy and asked, "So how and when did this happen?" Future Lucy then explained it happened right after the Grand Magic Games and that she used the Gate to come back. "Uhhhh, how is that possible," Felix questions.

"Yeah, Arcadios said the Gate was going send people 400 years back," Lucy said.

"I do not know either," Future Lucy answered. "But I've spoken with Jellal and he's come up with a strategy to save the future."

 _Jellal huh? Right man for the job,_ Felix thought. "Anything else you want to add to help out?"

"I am sorry, but I have no idea on how to stop this," Future Lucy answered. The group surprised by her answer.

"Well we're not getting anywhere by standing around doing nothing," Natsu said. "Felix, I'm sure you've got a plan right?"

"To deal with the guards currently looking for us," Felix asked. Natsu nodded. "Yeah I do," he answers.

"All ears buddy," Natsu replied.

"Divide and Conquer," Felix says naming the plan. He explains that he'll distract the guards in hope of taking most of them with him as Natsu's group makes their escape. "You guys got it," Felix asked. The group nodded. "Ok. Time to swing into action," Felix said opening the door. "Hey Natsu," he said looking back.

"Yeah," Natsu replied.

"Take care of them ok?"

"You got it."

Felix nodded and ran out the room. He spotted a bunch of guards and shouted, "Hey uglies! Guess what! Yo mama so fat that not even a dragon would want to eat her!"

"No one talks about my mom like that," one of the guards shouted.

"Get him," another one ordered as they all charged towards Felix.

"That's my cue," Felix said running away. Reaching the end of the hallway and turning right, Felix saw Natsu's group making their escape. Watching them leave, he thought, _Stay safe guys. I'll catch up soon._

 **Several Minutes later, a hallway in the Palace**

Noticing it was getting dark, Felix thought, _Night time already? How long have I been running? Good for cardio, I guess._ Passing by a hallway Felix noticed a strange man. He paused and noticed that he looked like Rogue, and thought, _Rogue? No that can't b-_

"There he is men," a guard shouted interrupting Felix's thoughts.

 _Aw crap, they found me,_ Felix thought as he started running again. Few minutes later he reached a dead end. _Looks like it's the end of the road for me,_ he thought as he turned to face the guards.

"Looks like it's the end of the road for you, criminal scum," a guard said.

"Hey, I just said that, well except for the criminal scum part, but you know what I mean," Felix replied preparing his attack.

"Stop him," the guard shouted as he charged with his men.

"Too slow," Felix shouted back unleashing his attack.

 _Ice God's Rising Mountain!_

Slamming the ground with his fist, Felix turned the area in front of him into ice and made it elevate, smashing the guards onto the ceiling. Stepping over his unconscious hunters, Felix made his way to find his friends. Few minutes later as he was running, he thought, _That guy earlier, he looked like Rogue, but older. Maybe he is from the future too and has come back to help._ Turning right he continued, _We sure n-._ Felix noticed someone on the ground. _Hey…that black robe…NO,_ he thought as he ran towards the person. Seeing it was Future Lucy, Felix dropped to his knees and said, "Hey…hey…wake up! WAKE UP!" Feeling her skin, he thought, _She's a little cold…What happened here._ Noticing burn marks on the ground he concluded Natsu must've fought someone. Examining Future Lucy's wounds he discovered a black substance. "What is this stuff," he said taking a look at it. "Looks like…Shadows….ROGUE!" Felix punched the ground next to him and continued, "What's going….I…I thought he was here to help….I..I-." The room started to shake. Felix rose and looked out the window. In the distance he saw Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Happy, Lily, and Carla. _Glad they're ok. Wait…what is Lucy doing? She trying to close the gate? I gotta get over there,_ Felix thought as he moved away from the window. Looking at Future Lucy's lifeless body, he thought, _Can't leave her like this._ Arranging her hands like you would at a funeral, Felix said.

 _Ice God's Frozen Sarcophagus_

Encasing her in the Frozen Coffin, Felix put his hand on it and said, "May your journey to the afterlife, lead you to warmer, and friendlier lands." With that Felix made his way to his friends.

 **Front area of the Palace**

Exiting the palace and making his way to where Lucy and the others were, Felix noticed something in the sky. Pausing to see, he thought, _Dragons? What? I thought the gate was supposed to stop them?_ Hastening his pace, Felix finally arrived on the scene.

"Felix," Lucy shouted.

"What happened," he asked.

"Future Lucy…"

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he replied, "I know. Don't worry about it, right now I need to know what just happened." Lucy explained that she closed the gate, 8 dragons appeared from it then a Rogue from the Future claimed he could control the Dragons and stop Acnologia.

"Have you seen Natsu," Lucy asked.

"No, I thought he was with you," Felix said and noticed the worried look on her face. "He'll be fine. Pretty sure he is doing some ass kicking right now." _This is bad,_ Felix thought as he saw the Dragons flying around. _8 dragons, and only 7 are known. Not to mention two of them are not here right now. No just one. I know Natsu is out there, but Cobra is still locked up,_ he thought. He turned to Lucy and said, "Lucy."

"Yes," She replied.

Handing her a piece of paper and saying, "If I don't make it out of this, I want you to go to the Northern Region of Fiore, it's gonna be snowy so pack some warm clothes, there you'll find a town called Agana."

"Stop it," Lucy said. "We're gonna make it out of this and we're gonna go on adventures together. You, me, Natsu, and everybody!"

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Felix smiled and replied, "Ok. Let's do it then!"

Nodding, Lucy then asked, "What are you going to do then?"

Looking at a Pale colored Dragon already attack the city, Felix replied, "I'm gonna go slay me a dragon."

"What. You can't do that. Only Dragon Slayer Magic can slay a dragon."

"I'm a God Slayer," Felix replied looking at Lucy whose face showed his words didn't sound encouraging. "Also I'm gonna buy enough time for you to figure this out ok?"

"Ok," Lucy replied as Felix started to leave. "And Felix." He turned back and she gave him a smile, "Be careful."

 _Your smile is all I need to fight Lucy,_ Felix thought as he nodded and left. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Felix finally made his way to the dragon. "Hey lizard face," Felix shouted.

The Pale colored Dragon turned and spoke, "Who goes there."

"I'm Felix of Fairy Tail and I've got a question."

The Pale colored Dragon replied, "Speak. For they will be the last words you will say."

"Who do you think will win," Felix asked pulling up his bandana and forming his Ice God's Scythe, "A Dragon or A God?" The Dragon unleashed its breath attack, but Felix jumped into the air. "Looks like we're about to find out," he shouted falling towards the Dragon preparing to swing.

* * *

 **What up guys! *sniffles* The end is *sniffles* almost here...I believe one more chapter with an epilogue in it will do. I hope you enjoyed the story and this chapter. If you made it this far. I'm gonna keep saying it, so THANK YOU! Means a lot. and I described it to one of you, but I'll say it again. To put it into measurement 3 American Football Fields long. Thanks for joining me on this adventure and stay tune! The final chapter will be arriving very soon! like VERY soon. I hope you're ready for the conclusion of Lucy's Guardian! Time to swing into action! As always I'll cya!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **Crocus**

"Looks like we're about to find out," Felix shouted falling towards the Dragon, preparing to swing. Taking a swing on the Dragon's skull, Felix wasn't surprised that his Scythe broke. Sliding down on the back of the Dragon then leaping to a nearby rooftop, Felix thought, _Well that sucked._ The Dragon turned and unleashed its breath attack, as Felix dodged, continued, _How am I suppose to slay something when I don't even have the right magic for it, 'I'm a God Slayer' I said, Lucy had the right to doubt my words._ Noticing civilians still in the area, Felix shouted, "Get out of here! Now!"

A woman shouted back, "My son is trapped in the house! Please help."

Seeing the Dragon approaching, Felix thought, _Ok. Ice Clone and make a break for the mom and kid. Yeah that'll work.._ He executed his plan. Making an Ice Clone, Felix dashed towards the mother and shouted, "Get ready to run!"

 _Ice God's Rising Mountain!_

The attack moved the rumble blocking the entrance to the house as the mother quickly grabbed her son. Felix then grabbed both of them and shouted.

 _Ice God's Hook!_

The hook shot past the Dragon and latched onto a house. Felix then pulled and they propelled forward. The Dragon tried to take a bite out of them, but Felix planted an Ice Staff in its mouth. Landing 40 meters away from the Dragon, Felix said, "Hurry and make your way out of the city!" Noticing some guards pass by Felix shouted, "Hey! They need some escort." The guards quickly arrived and took the lady and her son away.

"Thank you," the mother said as she was being escorted.

"Don't mention it," Felix replied. Focusing back on the Dragon who now was charging at him, Felix thought, _But I also did say I'll buy some time for her._ Jumping onto a rooftop, Felix looked up and saw the Dragon, Mother Glare, fly over him and on top he noticed Red Flames coming from it. _Alright! I knew Natsu wasn't out! Time for me to swing into action,_ Felix thought as he jumped on the Dragon's back.

 _Ice God's Spiked Knuckles: Cold Blitz!_

Felix began rapidly punching the Dragon's back, but to no avail as it simply shrugged him off, sending him flying and crashing into a nearby house. _Ow...was gonna say that wasn't my first rodeo, but it actually was…OH CRAP,_ Felix thought opening his eyes and seeing the Dragon's breath attack coming. Forming his Ice Hook and pulling him out, Felix landed on another rooftop, 50 meters away from the Dragon. Breathing heavy, Felix thought, _I hope Lucy comes up with something soon, cause I'm getting real-._ Hearing a loud continuous scream, Felix looked up and saw Lucy flying through the sky naked, while Happy chased her. _I've seen the promise land,_ Felix thought as he continued to watch Lucy as she bumped into Natsu, who was on top of Mother Glare, now they were spiraling to a nearby bell tower. _Don't have too much fun Natsu,_ Felix thought with a little jealousy. _Back to the my dire situation,_ Felix thought noticing the Dragon, who was now 40 meters away, was charging at him again. _Still gotta stall this expensive hand bag for as long as I can,_ Felix thought as he went prone preparing his attack.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Rapid Cryo Shots!_

Combining Rapid Fire and Cryo Shot, Felix unleashed a flurry of bullets down range to the Dragon, causing it to slow down a little bit. _Damn, not good enough._ Getting to his knees and shouted.

 _Ice God's Rocket Launcher!_

The attack didn't faze the dragon. _Why won't you just die,_ Felix thought as he got up. _Gotta th-_. Felix tripped on a brick and fell down 2 stories. Landing, and struggling to get on his feet, Felix noticed the Dragon was only 5 meters away from him. The Dragon unleashed its breath attack. Still struggling to get up, Felix thought, _I guess this it huh? Lucy…I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go on those ad-._ A bright light flashed and Felix was back on the rooftop after he just finished firing his Ice God's Rocket Launcher. _Why don't you just die,_ Felix thought as he got up. _Gotta th-._ Suddenly he had a vision of what was to come of his fate. Looking where he was stepping Felix stepped over the brick, that which caused him to fall and be killed by the dragon, and jumped to another rooftop. Holding his head, Felix thought, _What was that? I died? I DIED FROM TRIPPING ON A BRICK? LAME_. Looking back he saw the building he was just on be demolished by the Dragon cause it couldn't make sharp turns. _Least I'm the only one having a bad day._ Retreating as he saw the Dragon getting up, Felix thought, _There's gotta be a weakness. I mean it's covered in scales which is like armor…ARMOR!_

 **Flashback 784, Malgun House, Training Yard**

Right now, Felix's father is teaching him how to deal with an opponent with tough armor. "If you simply can't break it as a whole," Felix's Father said.

 **Crocus, X791**

"Then you take it apart one by one," Felix shouted. Looking at the Dragon he saw it had scales over its jugular. Mentally picturing how he would remove them, few moments, and he shouted, "Time to swing into action!" Charging the Dragon head on and avoiding its breath attack, Felix shot his Ice God Hook around the Dragon's neck and pulled himself forward. Landing at his desired spot, Felix shouted.

 _Ice God's Claymore!_

Piercing in between the scales, Felix managed to rip one out, but it was the one he wanted. The Dragon screamed in pain and began to shake its head. Felix's hook broke and he was sent flying 100 meters away. Landing on the ground he saw the reward of his plan as the Dragon's throat was now exposed. _I can end this hear and now,_ Felix thought preparing his attack.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle!_

Aiming carefully, Felix focused on his target. The Dragon began to charge at him. _Target is now 80 meters, 60 meters, gotcha,_ Felix thought as he squeezed the trigger. Seeing his bullet hitting the Dragon's exposed spot causing it to stagger, fall and slide 20 meters away from him, Felix thought, _I guess even Dragons bow down to a God._ Suddenly a bright light filled the sky, Felix looked and saw a huge ball of flame hurdling towards the ground. Looking closer he saw Natsu and a fire dragon dealing the final blow to their enemies. _Different species, same kin huh,_ Felix thought. Just as he began to turn, he noticed another bright light, but this was one was on the ground. Realizing it was a breath attack, Felix quickly shouted.

 _Ice God's Rising Mountain!_

Used defensively this time, the elevated floor of ice managed to stop most of the attack, but eventually broke away, causing what was left to hit Felix. Sent 20 meters and hitting directly into a wall, Felix laid there unable to move as the Dragon approached him. "Foolish human," the Dragon spoke. "Did you really think my kind could be killed so easily?"

Barely conscious, Felix thought, _No…no way…I…I hit it right in the jugular…_

"Now, you will die," the Dragon spoke. Suddenly it began to glow. "What, what is happening," the Dragon shouted. "No! NO! NO!"

Seeing the Dragon disappear, Felix thought before blacking out, _Lucy..._

 **Front Area of the Palace, where the now destroyed Eclipsed Gate lies**

"Thank you," Lucy said as she hugged Natsu. Natsu put his hand on her hand and stayed still. After that they made their way to the other mages.

"Natsu," Happy shouted. "You did it," he continued, motioning Natsu to high five him.

"Yeah I did," Natsu said high fiving Happy. The mages conversed and cheered as they somehow survived the battle with the Dragons.

As the mages continued their celebration, Lucy noticed Felix wasn't around and asked her guild mates, "Hey guys. Where is Felix?" They looked around, but couldn't find him.

"Don't worry Lucy," Natsu said. "I'm sure he is fine."

"Yeah, but," Lucy said. "I just want to make sure." The group noticed a mother and son being escorted by guards and thought they might know.

After explaining what Felix looked like, the mother replied, "Oh. The young man that saved us from that dragon?" The group unsure about it, but Lucy explained that she also last saw Felix when he went to fight a dragon. The group then nodded. "Yes. The last I saw of him was in the East District of town." The group thanked the mother and headed that way.

 **Crocus, East District**

The members of Fairy Tail were now searching for Felix in the demolished East District of Crocus. "Where can he be," Lucy asked.

"It'd be better if I had his scent," Natsu said.

Remembering Felix handed her a piece of paper, that she miraculously hung onto even though going through the whole flying through the sky naked, she said, "Here Natsu!"

Natsu took a sniff and said, "Great. Happy let's go!" Happy then swooped in and carried Natsu while the others followed on foot.

A few minutes later Happy spotted Felix and shouted, "Over there!" He flew down with Natsu while the others arrived.

 _Felix,_ a voice shouted.

 _FELIX,_ the voice shouted louder.

Opening his eyes Felix saw Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gray, and Erza around him. "G-guys?"

"Felix," Lucy said. "Thank god. We thought we lost you."

"Gonna take more th-," Felix suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood.

"Felix," the whole group shouted.

"I'm on it," Wendy said applying her healing magic.

"Thanks Wendy," Felix said as he groaned. "As I was saying...it's gonna take a lot more than a dragon to take me out," Felix continued as he smiled.

"Aw man, Felix, you missed it! I took out a dragon and Rogue," Natsu exclaimed.

"Dude, how could I miss a giant flaming ball in the sky," Felix asked as he chuckled, but stopped to grab his sides.

"Stop talking you idiot," Lucy said as she wiped away her tears.

"Hey...what's with the waterworks," Felix asked. "I'm still here aren't I?"

"I almost had to say bye to two people today," Lucy said as she kneeled down. "Don't scare me like this again," she continued. She moved his hair away from his eyes and asked, "And you're going to keep your promise right?"

"Aye, chief," Felix said. "Now if you don't mind...I would like to get some shut eye...I did just survive a breath attack," he continued as he closed his eyes. Team Natsu carried Felix back to the others.

Placing Felix on a bed, Team Natsu and the others, heard the King make an announcement, "As a thank you and congratulations for you services, several day from now I will be throwing a banquet in your honor!"

"You think Felix is going to be awake by then," Happy asked as he looked at Felix.

"Nah, let's let him sleep," Gray said. "The man just survived a direct strike from a breath attack."

"Pssh, that wouldn't have fazed me," Natsu commented.

"How would you know? You spent most of that fight, fighting Rogue, the Dragon you were riding on fought the other dragon," Gray replied.

"Hey, it's was just "the Dragon" it was my uncle, and it wouldn't have been fair to Future Rogue if he fought him," Natsu responded.

"Uncle? What are you going on about? Did you lose some brain matter during that fight," Gray questioned.

"Are you calling me stupid Frost Troll," Natsu asked.

"So what if I am, Flame Brains," Gray replied as he and Natsu angrily pressed their foreheads against each other.

"Enough," Erza shouted as she slammed their heads together. "Honestly...can you two not bicker for a moment," Erza said as she let go of them and they fell onto the floor.

"Never a dull moment," Wendy commented.

"Aye," Happy shouted.

 _I'm just glad we made it out ok,_ Lucy thought as she observed the others.

 **Mercurius, Several Days Later**

"How's the food," Lucy asked Felix as she approached him.

"Awesome," Felix replied as he chowed on a chicken leg.

"You're such a slob," Lucy commented.

"And you're hot," Felix responded. "But you don't see me complaining," he continued as he ate.

Blushing for a bit, Lucy bumped into Princess Hisui and said, "I'm so sorry princess."

"It's fine," Hisui replied. "Are you enjoying the party?" The two conversed as Fellix ate and listened. Towards the ending of their conversation, Hisui asked, "By the way, where is Natsu?"

"Hmm...yeah, where is he," Lucy questioned.

"Good question," Felix answered as he examined the room. "I thought he'd be the life of the party?" As the banquet went on Felix made his way to the corner of the room and began to observe. _Man...I thought I was a goner for sure,_ Felix thought. _Overall, this has been fun, a lot more fun than any other Merc jobs I took. I'm glad I decided to stay. Things are sure to get interesting,_ he continued. Spotting Lucy along with some of his guild mates arguing with the other guilds about which guild Yukino should join, Felix thought, _Speaking of things getting interesting._

"Felix," Lucy shouted as she approached him. "Come on, you've got to help us get Yukino to join our guild," she continued as she dragged him into the fray.

"Hey, wait," Felix said as he was being dragged. _I forgot she is scary when she is determined,_ he thought as he stood up.

"Truly, Yukino must be a worthy mage, then she should join Lamia Scale," Lyon exclaimed.

Felix noticed the other guilds getting ready to brawl and thought, _Here we go..._ Suddenly a fight broke out and everyone was fighting over the rights for Yukino. Being knocked onto the floor Felix noticed Yukino tearing up and smiling, and thought, _Glad she is happy, not so glad that I'm being knocked around._ The fighting stopped when Arcadios appeared on the balcony and notified everyone that the king was about to appear. The wizards stood at attention as they awaited for the king, but was shocked to find Natsu wearing the crown. _Huh?_

"Hahahahahahahaha," Natsu laughed. "All hail King Natsu," he shouted.

"We're so dead," Felix commented.

"What is the meaning of this," Arcadios questioned. He looked to the Garou Knights and shouted, "Settle this immediately." The Garou Knights responded by sighing and shaking their heads.

The banquet continued as Natsu joined the rest of the Fairy Tail guild. Felix found himself, in the corner again, just observing the events happening around him. "You really like corners don't you," Lucy asked as she approached him.

"Huh? No," Felix replied a bit startled.

"Then why do I always find you there?"

"It's a great place to clear your head and just to watch, besides no one goes to the corners anyway."

"So you're not the party kind of guy?"

"I am, it's just after all that has happened, I need to recollect myself, ya know?"

"Yeah, I get it. Well, when you're ready, come join us," Lucy said as she walked back to the guild's area.

Felix watched Lucy walk away, and thought, _A great smile, and caring personality...Yep, no doubt about it now, I am totally in love with her._ "Actually," Felix said as he caught up to Lucy. "I think I'll join you now," he continued as Lucy smiled and they walked back to their guild. The banquet ended with the guild members defending Princess Hisui, but turned out her punishment was to wear a the mascot's pumpkin for a week and everybody joining in.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So I decided not end this story and re-write this to continue the story. I was going to do a sequel and stuff, but my incompetent brain couldn't come up with satisfying character for Felix's brother. So anyway, to update you, this story is going all the way up to the current Arc in the manga. Of course this is an AU and I will have to re-watch, re-read, and obviously write. its is going to take a while, but I hope you all will join me on this crazy ride as I go forth. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND MAKING IT HERE. MEANS A LOT. As always I'll cya in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. If you're bored out of your mind and can't wait, check out other stories by other authors, or you can check out some other stories I wrote. Trust me, I know the feeling of waiting for a story to be updated and stuff. Anyway that's all for now. cya!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **Magnolia, Fairy Tail Guild, Several Days Later**

After the Grand Magic Games, the members returned to Magnolia and to their surprise, the town was celebrating their victory in the event. The mayor had their old guild hall remodeled as the town's appreciation for winning. Inside the guild, members of Fairy Tail quickly get to work, and set off on jobs. Standing at the entrance of the hall, Felix stares at the liveliness of everyone and thought, _Wow, nothing keeps these people down. I guess since I plan on staying here for a while I should find a job to do._ Walking to the request board he noticed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy exiting the building and asked, "Where you guys going?"

"To exterminate a mole," Natsu replied.

"Nice," Felix responded. Examining Natsu, he asked, "Why don't you look too excited about it?"

"Cause we have to take a carriage," Natsu said as he held his stomach.

"Oh don't be a baby," Lucy commented. "It's only 3 hours."

"I rather walk," Natsu replied.

"Don't mind him Felix," Lucy said. "So what are you going to do?"

"Uh...I'll probably just find a job that can pay this month's rent," Felix said. "I've got the cash to pay already, but I want to save that for other things I nee-"

"This month's rent is due," Lucy questioned as she began to panic.

"Yeah, don't you remember," Felix asked.

Lucy grabbed Natsu, and rushed off shouting, "Come on, let's go! I don't want to be homeless!"

Felix could hear Natsu in the distance complaining and chuckled. _Well, I'd better get to work too,_ he thought as he reached the request board. He scanned the board for jobs that he felt would be quick and settled on a cooking job. _Cakes? I thought this job would've been taken by Erza already, oh well, easy money for me,_ he thought as he notified Mira and headed out.

 **Town of Merizo, Southern Part of Fiore, Several Hours Later**

Felix exited the carriage and headed straight for the bakery. _No sight seeing today, maybe another time, I heard they make really good mixed drinks here,_ he thought as he entered the building. He was greeted by the owner who oddly reminded him of a magical creature you might find at the end of the rainbow. _I can't find the word to describe him...Leprecha...It'll come to me later,_ Felix thought as the owner explained to him how many cakes he had to bake by the end of the day.

"999 cakes," the owner said with a smile.

 _Wait what? I misheard that right,_ Felix thought. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that again," he asked.

"999 cakes," the owner repeated. "Oh and since all the other workers requested a day off today, you'll have to work the rush hour," the owner said as he headed to his room. "Have fuuuuun," he finished as he closed the door.

"Rush hour? Wha-" Felix was interrupted when the door of the building was flung open and customers began rushing in. He was bombarded with a huge amount of orders, his head nearly exploded. "Uh-uh-uh-if you could just wait a bit, I'll be right back," Felix said as he entered the back to collect himself. _Alright Felix, you got cocky and now you're in a jam,_ he thought as he leaned his back against the wall. _How do I do this...I could use my Ice Clones to...nope, I don't know how to make them move. How about I make a funnel and I can take orders through it...I don't think the owner would like the renovation...Argh...Screw it, I'll tackle this head on,_ Felix thought as he took off his blazer and jacket. Donning the apron, Felix returned to the front and shouted, "Welcome! I'm Felix and I'll be helping you all today!" The customers began rapidly shouting orders and Felix thought, _Time to swing into action!_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Several Hours Later**

Felix, who is covered in powder and icing, took a seat at one of the tables and thought, _I'm alive...So many cakes and designs...I also managed to bake the 999 cakes...later found out that order came from one person...what are they going to do with 999 cakes? Well besides eat it..._ Felix took a look around the guild and spotted Lucy and her team. "Hey guys, how did the j-why are you all covered in mud," Felix asked as he approached them.

"Don't ask," Gray replied.

"Yeah...I...I don't want to talk about it," Lucy added.

"I look like a man in this armor," Erza mumbled to herself. "But...that can't be."

"My stomach," Natsu grunted as he laid on the table.

"I'm still growing right," Wendy questioned herself. "I have to be..."

 _Judging from those responses, I think it's best if I don't pry anymore,_ Felix thought as he gazed upon a somewhat demoralized Team Natsu.

"Anyway Felix, how did your job go," Lucy asked.

"Oh me? Well, it was...," Felix paused to find the words. "A sugar rush," he continued as he showed them the request.

"You got to bake cakes," Lucy asked.

"That's so easy," Natsu commented.

"Not easy, when you're the only one there to work the rush hour and bake 999 cakes by the end of the day," Felix replied.

"I won't even break a sweat," Natsu snapped.

"You can only burn things," Gray said. "Pretty sure people don't like their cakes crispy."

"Whatever," Natsu replied.

"About these cakes," Erza asked. "Did you know if they were being delivered and if they are, where?"

"Yeah, they were being delivered, to...here actually, I left a few hours earlier before so they shou-" Felix was interrupted when Erza rushed off. _Don't tell me..._

"Hahaha, those cakes were for her Felix," Lucy said.

"Son of a," Felix replied. "I knew something was off."

"Anyway, I'm beat," Natsu said.

"It is getting late," Lucy added.

"Should we get going," Felix asked.

"Yeah. Lucy, you don't mind if I sleep over," Natsu asked.

"Of course I do," Lucy replied. "Go sleep at your own house."

"But your bed is so comfy," Natsu replied.

"No," Lucy responded.

"Geez, you're so mean," Natsu commented as he and Happy left.

"You know they're gonna probably do it anyway," Felix said as he saw them leave.

"I know...," Lucy replied as she sighed. "Well, let's go Felix," she continued as she walked out the door.

"Whatever you say chief," Felix replied as he followed. He waved by to the others in the guild and caught up to Lucy. "So...have you thought about what I said," Felix asked.

"What do you mean," Lucy replied.

"You know...what I said to you in the infirmary at the Grand Magic Games," Felix responded with a slight blush.

"Oh, oh," Lucy replied a bit shocked. "Of course I remember," she continued. _Oh crap...I totally forgot what he said...I was distracted by everything going on...I hope he buys this._

"Oh...okay...I was just wondering that's all," Felix said as he walked ahead. "I'll wait for whenever you're ready," he continued as he opened the door for her.

 _Oh...Now I remember...he told me he is in love with me...and I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship,_ Lucy thought as she entered the building and headed up to her room. She turned to see Felix enter his room and said, "Thanks Felix, for understanding..."

"No problem," he replied as he entered his room. Lying on his bed he thought, _I wonder how long 'can' I wait...Ugh...why is love such a confusing thing..._ Closing his eyes, he smiled when he heard Lucy scream at Natsu for being in her bed again. _Not fair Natsu._

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! I'M BACK WITH THIS STORY! If you are confused, please read the previous chapter for I explain why I decided to continue this story. Anyway, thanks for making it this far if ya did, and thanks for continuing to join me on this crazy ride! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the others as they come out and as always I'll cya in the next one!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning, Felix woke up and decided to change his outfit. Still wearing his white bandana around his neck, he threw on a collarless black leather jacket, a plain white t-shirt, pants that cut off around the middle of his calves, and black boots. He checked himself in the mirror and combed his hair to his usual style and headed to Lucy's room. Felix knocked on the door, but no one answered. He began fiddling with the door knob, it appeared to be locked and assumed Lucy left to guild already. _Aw man, life won't let me pull the cliché move of allowing me to walk the girl to her destination. Oh well, I'll just meet her there,_ Felix thought as he exited the building and headed to the guild. Arriving, Felix took a quick look around and noticed the main members weren't around. "Hey Mira, where is everybody," Felix asked as approached her.

"Already on jobs," Mirajane replied with a smile.

"Wow, I guess I should find a job to do soon," Felix said as he turned and made his way to the request board.

"Actually, you already have a job," Mira said as she pulled out a request for and handed it to Felix.

"What is this," Felix asked as he examined the form.

"It's not uncommon we get, request for specific members, especially since we won at the Grand Magic Games, so be prepared for many more like that," Mira explained. "Or maybe, this is one of your admirer's plan to have you all to themselves," she chuckled as she finished her sentence.

"I thought relationship problems were Gray's thing," Felix replied as Mira chuckled a bit harder. "Anyway, I should get going," Felix said as he waved bye to Mira and headed to the exit. Reading the form while on his way, Felix thought, _I find it weird that the location to meet them is at the local café here in town. I wonder what kind of job it is anyway? Please don't be anything weird..._ Arriving at the local café, Felix entered and scanned the area for the request's owner. He spotted a hooded girl and thought, _I have a weird feeling that is the request owner..._ Suddenly the hooded girl stood up and made her way to him. _God damn called it._

"Hello Felix," the hooded girl greeted him.

"Hey there," Felix said as he examined her. _She's as tall as Lisanna, light skinned, her chest size? I'm going with Kinana's, I can't see anything else with this hood in the way._ "Uh shouldn't we take a seat?"

"That won't be necessary, for I only called you here cause it was a hotspot in town," the hooded girl replied. "Please follow me," she continued as she grabbed Felix's hand and led him somewhere else.

Finally stopping, Felix asked, "So what do you need me to do?" Revealing her face, Felix noticed her coco brown hair, green eyes, pink lips and a tiny mole near her right eye. _Whoa..._

"My name is Tara Sparkletts, I am a royal member of the Sparkletts family," the girl introduced herself.

"Sparkletts family? You mean the ones that own the major fishing company down in Agana," Felix questioned. Tara nodded her head and he continued, "So what's a big shot like you doing in Magnolia? I thought you would be surrounded by a security force, let alone at least a friend?"

"I came alone," Tara replied. "As for my request...I need you to...to...," she paused.

"To what," Felix asked as he noticed she was fiddling with her fingers.

"I need you t-t-to...to pose as my...," Tara paused again.

"Pose as your what," Felix asked as he saw her fiddling with her fingers and taking faster breaths. _Wait...does she want me to pose as her..._ "Boyfriend?"

"What! N-n-n-n-no...something more than that," Tara mumbled. "As my fi-fiancé..."

"What," Felix asked shocked. "Why?"

"You see...My father and his friend have already made an arranged marriage with his son, but he is despicable and I do not want to spend the rest of my life with a man like him," Tara explained.

"So you want me to pose as the man you really love and possibly, most likely challenge this man in a competition so he can back off from you," Felix asked.

"Yes, but...but how did you know that," Tara replied in confusion.

"You just described a very cliché scene in every romance novel I read, except I don't think we'll be getting together in the end," Felix explained.

"Okay," Tara replied. "I'm just glad we are on the same page..."

"One question," Felix said. "Why me?"

"Oh...you see, I saw you compete in the Grand Magic Games," Tara explained. "Not only compete, but I saw what you did for your comrade, I believe her name was Lucy? Anyway, I saw you come to her aid...and I knew you were the right one for me," Tara explained as she blushed.

"Wait...so you really like me? And this is not a fake fiancé thing," Felix asked.

"Oh no...this is a fake fiancé thing...and I am in love with you, but I want us to meet on better conditions," Tara said, as blushing even more.

"So what do we do now," Felix asked.

"For now I gu-"

"You should fall straight into my arms," a man said as he revealed himself.

"Garret," Tara questioned as the man with slick black hair, dressed in a Royal Outfit approached her and Felix. "Wha-how did you find me?"

"I have eyes everywhere," Garret answered. "You can't escape fate, my love," he continued as he reached for her hand.

"I control my own fate," Tara replied by smacking his hand away.

"I love a feisty woman," Garret responded to her action. "Anyway, come along, we must not keep our parents waiting," he continued motioning her to follow him.

"I am not returning with you," Tara snapped.

"Woman, our fathers have made a arrangement and we must honor it," Garret snapped back. "Unless you want to dishonor your family's name and be tossed out into the gutters of Agana."

"Well I-I-"

"As I thought," Garret interrupted her. "Now come."

"Now wait stop right there," Felix said.

"And who are you," Garret asked. "Judging from your outfit, I am guessing you are some ruffian who thought you could claim her and use her in your naughty ways."

"First of all, I am going to enjoy wiping the floor with you," Felix snapped. "Second of all, I am Felix of Fairy Tail and I am not going to stand by while someone is being forced to do something against their will."

"Are you challenging me to a duel," Garret questioned as he gave a taunting smirk.

"Bet your ugly face I am," Felix replied returning the gesture.

"Should we find a more suitable place to start," Garret questioned.

"Yeah, I know of a place," Felix said as he turned. "Follow me," he continued as he began walking. Felix returned to the guild and informed the Master of the situation and he allowed the duel to take place in the court yard.

"Isn't this the guild that recently won this year's Grand Magic Games," Garret asked.

"Yeah, why? Feeling intimidated," Felix questioned.

"No, but I will tell you what I will be feeling after this duel," Garret replied.

"And that would be," Felix responded.

"I am going to feel the joy of embarrassing the member of the number one guild," Garret snapped with the smirking taunt.

"Enough talk, let's do this," Felix said as he began casting his spell.

 _Ice God's Claymore!_

"Scared now," Felix questioned as he smiled. Garret began laughing and Felix asked, "What's so funny?"

"Meeting another God Slayer, who would've known, this superior magic could be learned by a ruffian like you," Garret answered as he cast his spell.

 _Earth God's Battle Axe!_

"No way," Felix said stunned.

"I guess it's the battle of the Gods," Garret said as he entered his combat stance.

"I guess so," Felix replied doing the same.

"Let the duel begin," Master Makarov shouted as the two dashed towards each other.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS! So had some free time today and decided to write the next chapter! I hope you all really enjoy this chapter! Thanks again for reading and making it this far. I've got some more additional stories to add into this while we slowly make our way to the current Arc of the Manga and stuff. Ya know, to make this story last a bit longer. Oh, I also hope you enjoy some of my minor OCs I created just for now and stuff. They'll most likely be back probably for cameos or flash backs. Or mini chapters. Anyway, thanks again and I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The two fighters engaged in combat as Ice and Earth clashed. Felix noticed his Claymore breaking from each strike and backed off. _What the? Why is my Ice losing,_ he thought as he examined the cracks on his Claymore.

"What is wrong," Garret questioned as he charged Felix. "You should know that Earth is stronger than Ice," he continued as he slashed at Felix.

Blocking the attack, Felix replied, "You think so?" Raising his Claymore, Felix performed as downward slash.

"Sooner or later, it will break," Garret shouted as he swung his Battle Axe, shattering Felix's Claymore.

The attack sent Felix flying into a wall. Smashing and sliding down, Felix thought, _N-no way...how is he so strong..._

"Give up ruffian," Garret said as he held his Battle Axe around his shoulders. "I am Garret Spicer, Heir to the Spicer Royal Family, and I take what I want," he announced then began laughing. Seeing Felix stand up, he asked, "Oh? What's this? Ready to admit defeat or are you about to give me a speech about how now you're going to defeat me because you can't let your guild down? How pitiful."

"I'm not that cliché," Felix replied, taking his battle stance. "I'm going to kick your ass to shut you up and nothing else," he shouted as he charged.

 _Ice God's Spiked Knuckles: Cold Blitz!_

"Tch, you ruffians never learn when to quit," Garret responded as he threw his Battle Axe. "I have things to do and a woman to marry so I'll end this now," he shouted as he casted his spell.

 _Earth God's Gauntlets and Greaves_ _: Tectonic Barrage!_

Garret began stomping the ground, sending up pieces of the Earth which he then launched them towards Felix. Breaking a few, Felix shouted, "Gonna need more than that!"

"Gladly," Garret replied as he began speeding up his attack. Felix managed to break a few, but then began blocking. "Overwhelmed yet," Garret asked as he kicked up a much larger piece and sent it to Felix. "Lights out ruffian!"

 _Ice God's Shield!_

Felix formed a giant black Heater Shield and braced for impact. Felix held his ground, but was pushed back a little. _Damn...I'm the one getting wiped...Come on man, you've fought a dragon and won! Well not won, but lived...This snob should be a walk in the park,_ Felix thought as he lowered his shield.

"Persistent aren't you," Garret said as he folded his arms.

"No, I actually like getting beaten up," Felix replied sarcastically.

"Oooohhh, did I sense a bit of sarcasm," Garret asked, irritated. Felix gave him a taunting smirk and he continued, "Well, let's see if you can still talk after this!" Garret charged towards Felix.

 _Ice God's Rising Mountain!_

"What the," Garret asked as he was suddenly propelled into the air.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Rapid Fire!_

"Two can play at that game," Garret shouted as he casted his spell.

 _Earth God's 8.8 cm Flak Cannon!_

Garret began ripping through Felix's Ice Bullets as Felix dodged the incoming rounds. _Damn, that didn't even work,_ Felix thought as he continued dodging Flak rounds. _Gotta think of something fast or e-_ , his thoughts were interrupted when a flak round caught him in the leg, sending him tumbling to the ground. _Argh...damn that hurt,_ Felix thought as he grabbed his leg.

"This is the end," Garret shouted as he summoned his Battle Axe and performed a downward slash, the attack landed causing a lot of dust that filled the air.

Split second think, Felix summoned an Ice Clone and managed to dodge the attack. Appearing a behind Garret, who still was waiting for the dust to clear, Felix thought as he started breathing heavily, _Man...this sucks...I've given him everything I've got...If there was a way I could power up-wait...there is!_

 **Flashback: Ruins of the City of Yona, X788**

14 year old Felix has completed his training to become the "Ice God Slayer" and now stands in front of his master, Duratus. "Felix Malgun," Duratus announced. "I have thought you everything you need to know about how to wield my power," he continued.

"Thank you, Duratus," Felix replied as he bowed. "I promise to use your power for good and to the best of my abilities."

"Now, for your last task," Duratus responded.

"What," Felix asked. "I thought I already completed my training?"

"You have, but this is to show me that you are strong enough to face enemies beyond your capabilities."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Become 'Ascended'."

"Ascended? I'm sorry master, I don't quite follow?"

"It is a form that every God Slayer can access if they have the will power and mana to do so. Your combat skills are increased two folds and your senses are sharpened. But I warn you, accessing this form without while lacking will power and mana is taxing on the body or even fatal."

"But you believe I can?"

"Yes. Now show me you can join the ranks of the Gods and become Ascended!"

 **Current Day: Fairy Tail Courtyard, Magnolia X791**

 _I don't remember anything after that, but waking up in my bed,_ Felix thought. _Pretty sure I failed, but hey, at least I lived,_ he continued as he looked at Tara and Master Makarov who were also waiting for the dust to clear. _Someone is counting on me to save them, what kind of man would I be if I let the damsel in distress be taken away,_ he finished as he began planning his attack.

"I'm confident by when the dust clears, that ruffian's lifeless body will be laying there," Garret said as he looked at Tara.

"You're wrong," Tara replied a bit concerned. "I've seen him fight stronger opponents than you!"

"Clearly, they weren't strong if he managed to beat them," Garret mocked.

Gripping both hands and gritting his teeth, Felix thought, _Alright asshole, time to shut you up!_ Felix let out a battle cry and began powering up.

"What the," Garret shouted in surprise. "How did he get there," he continued as the dust cleared and he turned to see a pile of black ice where Felix should have been. "You sneaky bastard," he shouted as he faced Felix.

 _Come on come on come on,_ Felix thought as he continued screaming. _I have to beat this guy, not for the guild, not for me, but for Tara,_ he continued. _She's counting on me to free her from her shackles of an unwanted fate and I am going to do just that!_

"Time to spread your blood all over the place," Garret shouted as he casted his spell.

 _Earth God's 8.8 cm Flak Cannon: Obsidian Shells!_

"Prepare to die ruffian," Garret shouted as he fired. Felix continued screaming and stood his ground.

"Felix," Tara shouted as the attack landed. Silence fell as Tara whispered, "No..."

"Haahahahah, I told you my love, that ruffian was no match for me," Garret shouted as he turned to Tara. "Now if you don't mind, we have a wedding to attend to," he continued as he began walking towards her.

"Not so fast," Felix spoke.

"Impossible," Garret responded as he turned. "N-no way, th-that can't be," he stuttered at the sight of Felix's appearance. Felix's hair was spiked up, black ice covered his arms, and most of clothes were ripped to shreds, leaving only his bandana, his now sleeveless white t-shirt, and pants. _He's become...Ascended..._

"Your bachelor party is just getting started," Felix announced as he casted his spell.

 _God Slayer's Secret Art: Frozen Ivy: Glacial Tombstone!_

Punching the ground, Felix sent an ice trail towards Garret. "NO NO NO," Garret shouted as he ran. "Stay away from m-," he was interrupted when the ice caught up, suddenly forming a ice structure the size of a mountain.

"And now the party is over," Felix said as he reverted back to his normal form. _Holy crap, that was awesome! I didn't think that it would work! I gotta thank Ultear when I see her for releasing my second origin,_ Felix thought as he walked towards Tara.

"Thank you Felix," Tara shouted with joy.

"Good work my boy," Master Makarov added.

"Thanks," Felix said as he sat down.

"By the way," Master Makarov asked.

"Hmm," Felix replied.

"What are we going to do about the giant mountain of ice in our courtyard," Master Makarov shouted.

"It'll probably melt later, then we can send Mr. Snob Face over there back home," Felix responded.

"Well, at least you didn't destroy a lot buildings," Master Makarov commented.

"Yeah, you're right," Felix replied. "Anyway," he continued as he stood up. "Come on Tara," he said as he offered her his hand. "I'll escort you to the carriages."

"I'd like that," Tara replied as she grabbed his hand and they began walking.

 _The boy is smooth as Ice,_ Master Makarov thought as the two left. _Too smooth..._

Helping Tara into the carriage Felix said, "Come back anytime, if he ever causes trouble."

"I will and also for our next date," Tara replied.

"When was our first," Felix asked.

"I've had worst ones," Tara answered.

"You counted this?"

"Girl's gotta try," Tara replied as she chuckled. "Thanks again Felix," she said as he closed the door. The carriage began to move and a few seconds later, she poked out of the window and shouted, "Maybe next time we can actually enjoy our time at the café!"

"That sounds nice," Felix shouted back as he waved. Seeing the carriage leave his sight, Felix turned and began making his way back to the guild. _Today was okay. Got my ass handed, learned a new form, possibly charmed a girl, but I still love Lucy, I guess this is what my dad would call having 'Options'. The old man is going to get slapped one of these days,_ Felix thought. _Anyway, I wonder who the other's day went, pretty sure they destroyed something and- huh,_ Felix paused as he saw a tiny cat in a pink outfit. _Isn't that Frosch,_ Felix thought as he examined it. _Wonder what h-wait, is Frosch a dude or a girl? Whatever, doesn't matter. Why is Frosch here,_ Felix thought as he approached Frosch. "Hey Frosch," Felix said as he kneeled down. "Whatcha doing here," he asked.

"I'm lost and trying to find my way home," Frosch answered.

"Oh, well wait right here, I'll go get a map," Felix replied as he got up and headed to the local bookstore. _Now where is the Sabertooth guild locate-huh wait, where did Frosch go,_ Felix thought as he returned. "Well, I hope Frosch found the way home," Felix said as he continued his way to the guild.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Chapter 18 is out! Had some free time so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you like Felix's new form "Ascended", yeah I know, probably unoriginal, but I couldn't think of a better word to describe it. Anyway, yeah, I wanted to tie in this chapter with the episode about Frosch finding the way home somehow since I am following the anime timeline. Oh before I forget, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND MAKING IT HERE! I feel really happy about it! Also don't worry, we're getting to the "Eclipsed Celestial Spirit Arc" soon, then an original Arc I'm gonna throw in called the "Kidnapped Arc". Then after that, we've got the- dun dun du-dun! The "Tartaros Arc"! yeah, my favorite Arc right now in the anime series, but I'm excited for the Arc in the Manga too! Anyway, once again, hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! Be sure to drop a review if you like. I'll take anything as constructive criticism. And as always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Felix woke up and headed to his closet. _Man...that battle a couple of days ago sucked...my new leather jacket got ripped to shreds and I have to wait for a new one to come in...Oh well, let's see what I have,_ Felix thought as he rummaged through his closet. _Ahh...these should do,_ he continued, throwing on a black t-shirt, a blue and black varsity jacket he decided to leave it unbuttoned, his white bandana, a pair of white fingerless gloves, and black shoes. After he checked himself in the mirror, he left his room and met Lucy in the hallway. "Hey Lucy, what up," Felix asked as he closed and locked his door.

"Oh Felix," Lucy replied. "I was just about to knock on your door."

"Need something," Felix asked as they headed down the stairs.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with Yukino and I to Star Hill," Lucy answered as they made their way to the guild.

"Oh, is this the thing you mentioned a few days ago," Felix replied. "Uh...you're rewarding your Celestial Spirits right?"

"Yeah, and I think Yukino and I are going to need some help cause we are actually going to grant them their wishes."

"Sure, I don't mind tagging along, I've actually haven't met all your Spirits so I guess now is a good as time as ever."

"Great, with you, and Natsu, I think we're all set!"

"Oh, Natsu is coming too?" _Should've known...Probably the first one she asked..._

"Yeah, I'm gonna ask him when we get to the guild."

 _Whoa really? I'm the first she asked? No no no, don't think too much about it Felix, you're technically the closest person near her so it makes sense she would ask you first._ "How much you wanna bet he is going to give you a bit of trouble?"

"I'm not a betting person, but I say...50 Jewels that he isn't?"

"You sure Hot Shot," Felix replied as he opened the Guild Door.

"Yeah I am," Lucy replied. She spotted Natsu and continued, "Don't believe me just watch."

Felix watched as Lucy talked to Natsu, who just nodded in agreement. _What the? No way? For real? He didn't just say yes without making a fuss about it? God damnit...,_ Felix thought as he watched the two along with Happy make their way back to him. "So Natsu, are you sure you want to come with us? It might be boring."

"Yeah, I'm sure, besides, I wanted to get out today, but all the interesting jobs were taken," Natsu replied.

"But-"

"Oh stop it Felix," Lucy interrupted. Opening her palm, she commanded, "50 Jewels, cough it up."

"Sheesh, here you go, Hot Shot," Felix replied handing her 50 Jewels.

"Thank you," Lucy responded in a victorious tone as she placed the jewels in her bag. "That's going to next month's rent."

"You lost a bet to Lucy," Natsu said as he began to chuckle. "Man your luck must really suck."

"Oh shut up," Felix replied with annoyance. "Let's just get going," he continued as he walked out the door.

"Sore loser," Natsu, Happy, and Lucy said as they followed him.

"I said shut up," Felix shouted back, his face red with embarrassment.

 **Star Hill, Several Hours Later**

"Hey Yukino," Lucy said as she, Natsu, Happy and Felix arrived. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"No worries," Yukino replied. "I just got here a few minutes ago."

"Cool."

"Oh, I see you brought Natsu, Happy, and Felix along," Yukino said as they approached her.

"More like she dragged us along," Felix responded.

"Are you still angry about losing that bet," Natsu asked as he chuckled.

"Don't be baby Felix," Lucy added. "You're the one who made it, own up to your lose."

"I did, I'm just angry that you three kept calling me 'Sore Loser' all the way here," Felix responded.

"Cause you were mumbling to yourself in the corner," Natsu replied. "Thought you were crazy, but realized you were still mad about losing."

"Whatever, let's just get this thing started," Felix snapped as he sat down and crossed his arms.

"Don't mind him Yukino," Lucy said as she took our her keys. "So do you want to go first?"

"I think you should, since you have the most keys," Yukino replied.

"Okay," Lucy responded as she summoned Aries.

"H-hello Ma'am," Aries stuttered as she greeted. "W-what would you like me to do for you t-today?"

"Actually Aries," Lucy replied. "I'm going to grant you a wish today."

"A wish," Aries questioned, confused. "For doing what ma'am?"

"Yeah, for helping me with the Eclipse Gate," Lucy answered. "Now, what is it that you want?"

Aries fiddled with her fingers and looked around. After a few minutes, she finally announced that her wish is to make her tan cause she is fluffy all the time. _Why not just go to the beach? Or do Rams cook easily? No joke intended,_ Felix thought as he gave a bizarre look at Aries. "How are w-"

"I got this," Natsu said as he casted his spell.

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

"What are you doing," Lucy and Felix shouted.

After Natsu finished, Aries was tanned. _Wait wha,_ Felix thought as he stared at Aries. "Shouldn't she be smoked by now," Felix asked as he looked at Natsu.

"No way man," Natsu replied. "I dialed down my heat to tan her," Natsu continued as he gave a thumbs up to Aries.

"Thank you Ma'am," Aries gleefully shouted as she disappeared.

"Well, that's one down," Lucy commented as she summoned Taurus.

"MOOOOO! WHAT CAN I DOOO FOR YOOOUUU LUUCYY," Taurus exclaimed as he appeared.

"Well, I summoned you to grant you a wish," Lucy answered.

"A wish," Taurus questioned. "Then how about I-" he stopped as he noticed Yukino. "MOOOOOO! WHAT A SMOOKING HOT BABE," Taurus shouted as he began disappearing.

"Wait, that's it," Lucy asked.

"YEEESSS, THANK YOOUUU LUUCCY," Taurus replied as he finally vanished.

"So he just wanted to stare at Yukino," Felix questioned.

"Guess so," Lucy answered. "Sorry Yukino if that made you uncomfortable," she apologized as she bowed her head.

"Oh, I'm fine Lucy," Yukino replied. "Just thinking of you have interesting spirits."

"I think 'interesting' is stretching it," Lucy responded. "Now, who is next," she said as she looked through her keys.A few minutes passed and Happy asked if they could leave since it's getting boring. "Hang on," Lucy replied. "I've almost made my choice and you're here to help just incase."

"Kinda agree with Happy," Felix said. "Getting kinda boring."

"You're still mad about the bet," Lucy snapped.

"I'm n-WHOA," Felix shouted as he fell from a hole suddenly appearing below him.

"Felix," Lucy shouted as she approached the hole. "You ok-Virgo," Lucy questioned as Virgo popped her head out.

"Hello Princess," Virgo greeted as she jumped out. "Big Brother said you were giving out rewards so I came to receive mine."

"Actually, I'm granting wishes," Lucy stated. "Anyway, what is yours Virgo?"

"Punishment," Virgo answered with a smile.

"Okay," Lucy replied as she prepared to punish Virgo. She flicked her head and said, "Will that do?"

Smiling, Virgo answered, "YES PRINCESS, THIS IS THE MOST MAXIMUM OF PUNISHMENTS!" Bowing her head, she said as she disappeared, "Thank you Princess, farewell for now."

Climbing back up, Felix asked, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, just Lucy being mean to one of her spirits," Natsu answered.

"He-what? She wanted it," Lucy defended herself.

"I see you and Erza are into that kind of stuff," Felix mumbled as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"What did you say Felix," Lucy asked as she brought out her whip.

"Nothing," Felix answered and began whistling.

"Thought so," Lucy replied as she put her whip away. "Now, I guess you're up," Lucy said as she summoned Cancer.

"Hey baby," Cancer greeted as he appeared. "So I heard you're granting wishes."

"Yep, got anything in mind," Lucy answered.

Looking at Happy, Cancer responded, "I wanna give that Cat a new hair do."

"Ehhhh," Happy replied in shock.

"Oh I want to see this," Felix commented.

"Don't worry Happy, you'll look awesome," Natsu added.

"Fine," Happy replied as Cancer gave him a new hair cut.

"You ready to party," Felix said as he tried to hold in his laughter. "Ready to make people feel groovy with some dance mo-HAHAHAHAAH!" Cancer bowed his head and disappeared as Yukino showed Happy how he looked like.

"Aahaahahah," Happy screamed.

"Just comb it back," Lucy responded. "Okay, let's go with you," Lucy announced as she summoned Capricorn.

"Hello Miss Lucy," Capricorn greeted as he bowed his head. "For my wish, I would like you to listen to a poem I wrote," he said as he took out a piece of paper.

Lucy and the others sat down as Capricorn began reciting. Felix began falling asleep midway through and was awoken several minutes later. "Huh? What did I miss," he said as he stood up.

"The goat dude left after the poem and the sand dude didn't know his wish so he left too," Natsu answered.

"Alright, you're up," Lucy said as she summoned Sagittarius.

"Hello Lady Lucy, for my wish, will you allow me to shoot this apple of your head," Sagittarius asked as he appeared.

"Uhhh," Lucy said as she looked at Felix. "How about if you shoot it off Felix's head instead," Lucy responded.

"Wait what," Felix questioned as the apple was suddenly placed on his head. "Hold on, I'm n-" Sagittarius fired the arrow, seeing that it was too close to his head, Felix Ice Cloned away and said, "That nearly took of my head!"

"No it didn't," Lucy replied. "See, just a little off the top," she continued as she pointed to the Ice Clone's hair.

"I'd look weirder than Happy," Felix commented as he examined the Clone.

"Hey," Happy shouted.

"Anyway, who is next," Felix asked as he turned to Lucy.

"Gemini," Lucy answered as she summoned them, but quickly sent them back when they appeared as Lucy in a towel and began running around. "Well, that was a thing..."

 _A very beautiful thing and you crushed it...do you hate me that much Lucy,_ Felix thought as he let out a little tear.

"Are you okay," Natsu asked.

"Yeah, just allergies," Felix replied.

"You look exhausted Lucy," Yukino said as she examined Lucy. "How about you rest, and I'll go now."

"Thanks Yukino," Lucy replied as she sat down. _What an exhausting day..._

 _Libra huh,_ Felix thought. _Hey doesn't her power deal with w-,_ Felix's thoughts were interrupted when he and the others were pressed to the ground as Libra's wish was cast her Gravity Change spell. Few seconds later, Libra disappeared and Felix thought as he stood up, _How did no one see that coming..._ Seeing Pisces appear, Felix thought, _A giant fish. Ha, I bet Happy is going to s-WHAT THE HELL._ Felix's faced was filled with shock when he saw Pisces devour Happy. _The Hunter, has become the hunted,_ Felix thought as he shivered in horror. _See ya in heaven Hap-oh wait he is fine,_ he continued as Pisces spat Happy back out.

"Cats are supposed to eat fish, not the other way around," Happy said as he wiped off Pisces' saliva.

Felix chuckled at the irony and asked, "Hey Y-Loke?" Nobody noticed that Loke arrived and began flirting with Yukino.

"Loke," Natsu said. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around the guild lately."

"Natsu, I'm Leo the Lion, a Celestial Spirit," Loke replied. "Now if you excuse me," he said as he turned back to Yukino. "So wh-"

"The hell, you're still Loke of Fairy Tail to me," Natsu said interrupting.

Loke, irritated, punched Natsu and began speaking again. Felix surprised by what just happened thought, _Man, Loke sure wants to flirt with Yukino, enough to punch Natsu aw-and he is back..._

"What the hell was that for," Natsu shouted. "You wanna fight?"

"No, I want to be with Yukino," Loke answered. "Now if you would jus-"

"Come on, let's fight," Natsu said making a fist.

"I sai-"

"Enough," Lucy shouted. "See ya Loke," Lucy said as she sent him back.

"Wa-that's not f-."

"Life is unfair," Felix commented. Seeing Lucy sit down, he asked, "You alright chief?"

"Just exhausted," Lucy replied. "I'm so grateful for their help during the fight against the dragons, even though this is what happens after," she continued as she smiled at all her keys.

"So, anyone left we still gotta do," Felix asked as he sat down next to her.

"I think s-crap...," Lucy replied.

"What's wrong," Felix asked confused.

"It's Aquarius...," Lucy answered with a bit of fear.

"Aquarius," Felix questioned. _Have I met her,_ Felix thought.

"You don't know the big scary fish lady," Happy asked.

"Big and Scary," Felix questioned. "Come on, I think you guys are just misunderstanding her."

"Here we go then," Lucy said as she summoned Aquarius. _OH CRAP I SUMMONED HER IN A FLOWING RIVER_

After being summoned and forced to climb up the water fall, Aquarius shouted, "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WHERE TO SUMMON ME."

"I'm sorry," Lucy replied as she covered her face.

Seeing Lucy and Aquarius conversation, Felix thought, _Maybe they weren't exaggerating about her being mean...but I feel like her being mean is good in some sort of way...what was the word called...ehh forget it._

"So why did you summon me," Aquarius asked as she crossed her arms.

"Are you okay," Lucy questioned. "Scorpio was here earlier and he seemed kinda off."

"Wh-nothing," Aquarius replied as she looked like she crossed her arms even tighter.

"I think you shouldn't pry," Felix whispered to Lucy.

"Yeah," Lucy whispered back. "Anyway, I summoned you to grant you a wish."

"A wish," Aquarius questioned.

"Yep," Lucy answered.

"Hmm...fine then," Aquarius responded. "Make me laugh."

"Uhhhh...how," Lucy asked.

"Just. Make. Me. Laugh," Aquarius repeated with emphasis on each word.

"Okay," Lucy replied as she turned to her friends for ideas. After discussing some ideas, they finally agreed that her and Yukino would perform a play.

A few minutes in Natsu was laughing his butt off, Aquarius did not seem amused and Felix thought, _I really hope, the scary one finds this funny cause I don't want to feel her wrath...well at least Natsu is getting a kick out of it..._

"ARGH! You're not funny," Aquarius shouted as she unleashed her wrath upon the group, sending them over the waterfall.

Falling, Felix used his "Ice God's Hook" to latch on to the side and hung there. Seeing Lucy across from him he said, "Guess you weren't meant for stand up comedy."

"Oh shut up and help me," Lucy shouted as she flayed her arms about.

"Okay, just 'hang' in there," Felix said as he prepared to swing over.

"Really...now out of all times," Lucy replied as Felix landed next to her.

"I couldn't miss the golden opportunity," he replied as he grinned. "Now how ab-," he paused as he saw Aquarius glaring daggers at him. "You know what Lucy, I think I'll take a 'dive' and meet you back at the guild," he said as he let go and fell into the water below.

"Felix," Lucy shouted. "Did he really have to leave saying that," she mumbled to herself.

After getting out of the water, Felix spotted Lucy and Aquarius still on the hill. _I knew Aquarius wasn't that bad, she's just misunderstood, or I can be completely wrong...not gonna find out,_ Felix thought as he made his way back to his apartment.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading! Leave a review or not. We're almost there, the next chapter or the one after, we get into a lot of action. I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Fairy Tail Guild, Several Days Later**

Entering the guild hall, Felix examined the area and again most of the main members were missing. _Does everybody have rent due this month,_ Felix thought as he approached Mira. "Morning Mira, where is everybody," he asked as he sat on the chair.

"Everyone except Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are on personally requested jobs already," Mira answered as she handed Felix his form.

Reading the form, Felix asked, "They have a heat problem? Shouldn't Gray and Juvia handle this?"

"They already have a request similar to that," Mira answered.

"Ahhh," Felix replied. "Well, I guess I'll head out now," he continued as he headed for the door.

"Not gonna wait for Lucy," Mira teased.

"I'm in love with her, not obsessed Mira," Felix snapped back. "Besides, knowing her, I'll eventually end up helping some way."

Mira chuckled and replied, "You and Natsu are like her knights in shining armor."

"Except he is probably going to win," Felix mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing...well, see ya Mira," Felix answered as he waved and headed to the job's location.

 **Malohloh, Southern Part of Fiore: Several Hours Later**

Exiting the carriage, Felix surveyed the area. _How is it so hot here,_ Felix thought as he stretched his collar to get some air in. _I'm an Ice user, but this heat is really getting to me,_ he continued as he walked towards the Mayor's Office and saw many towns people fanning themselves. _Like there are a lot of clouds, most of the area is surrounded by forests, so why is it so damn hot,_ he finished as he entered the Mayor's room.

"Ah, are you Felix from Fairy Tail," the mayor asked.

"Yeah, I got your request," Felix answered. "I can see why you called me," he continued as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes yes," the mayor agreed. "Our town isn't known for being so hot, yet for some reason, today it has been very hot," the mayor continued as he fanned himself.

"So you want me to just cool off the town," Felix questioned.

"If you could, that would be most excellent," the mayor replied.

Looking out the window, Felix started putting some ideas together on how to cool off the town. Spotting a large hill near the town, Felix snapped his fingers and said, "Alright Mayor, I hope you're ready for a snow day." Rushing out the door, Felix ran towards the large hill.

"Snow day," the mayor questioned as he tilted his head.

Reaching the top of the hill, Felix thought, _Never thought I would have to use this, other than as an offensive spell._

 _Ice God's Blizzard!_

Adjusting the intensity of his spell, Felix coated the town in black snow, and headed back for the Mayor's Office. Entering, he said, "Cooled off yet."

"Absolutely," the mayor answered as he appeared in winter clothing. "Thank you so much, the people of Malowlow appreciate your services," he continued as he handed Felix his reward.

 _Holy crap, this can pay of 3 months of rent,_ Felix thought as his eyes widened at the bag. "No problem, hopefully this is strange weather is a one day thing, but if it happens again, I'll do it for free," Felix said as he shook hands with the mayor and headed out the door.

"I will keep that in mind," the mayor replied as Felix left.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall: Several Hours Later**

Entering the guild hall, Felix spotted Erza, Gray and the rest of the main Fairy Tail members and joined in on their conversation. "Hey guys, whatcha talking about," Felix asked as he joined them.

"Discussing about whether Lucy, Natsu, and Happy's job was prank," Gray answered.

"Felix, you've been around for the full 7 years, have you ever heard of a town called Seabellus," Erza asked.

"Seabellus," Felix said as he held his chin and tried to remember. A few seconds passed and he replied, "Nope, I've never heard of that village."

"So it is a prank," Gray said.

"With Felix's answer, I have to agree with you Gray," Erza added.

"Who would want to p-." Felix was interrupted when Yukino ran in. "You okay Yukino," Felix asked as he noticed she was breathing heavily.

"No time, where is Lucy," Yukino asked.

"She is still out on a job, why," Gray answered.

"Well, I tried summoning my spirits and they didn't appear," Yukino explained. "I fear she may be in trouble."

"Should we head out to help them," Felix asked.

"She's with Natsu right," Gray questioned. "They'll be fine."

"I believe what Gray is trying to say is that they can handle it themselves," Erza commented. Yukino sighed, nodded and sat down.

"Hey Yukino, need a drink," Felix asked.

"I would appreciate it," Yukino replied.

"Hang tight," Felix responded as he headed for the bar. "One water please," he ordered.

"Here ya go," Mira said as she handed him a cup. "What's this Felix, already moving on?"

"You know Mira, I really want to find out who you have feelings for so I can turn the tables," Felix said as he headed back. He heard Mira chuckle and thought, _ONE DAY MIRA._ "Here," Felix said as he handed Yukino the cup.

"Thank you," she replied as she drank.

The others began conversing about different topics. "Well, I'm gonna run some errands in town, I'll be back in a few hours," Felix said as he headed for the door. A few hours later, Felix returned to find everyone in a bit of panic mode. "What's going on Wendy," Felix asked as he entered the guild.

"During Natsu and Lucy's job, they said that Lucy's Celestial Spirits attacked her," Wendy replied. "Master is thinking of how we should deal with the situation."

"They attacked her," Felix questioned. "I just met them several days ago, what could've happened that they suddenly attacked her?"

"Don't know," Wendy replied. "That Celestial Spirit Lucy calls 'Crux' is relaying the information to the Master and the others."

 _I should check on Lucy,_ Felix thought as he made his way to Lucy. "Thanks for the update Wendy, I'm gonna check on Lucy." Wendy nodded as she made her way to Carla.

"Felix," Lucy said as she turned to him.

"Hey, you okay," Felix asked as he sat next to her. "You don't look so hot Chief."

"I don't feel so hot either," Lucy replied as she hung her head low, a tear flowing from her eye.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Felix said, "Everything is gonna be fine, we'll get your friends back."

Wiping her eye, Lucy replied, "Yeah. I know we will."

"So what is going on," Felix asked. Lucy explained the situation, and Felix responded, "The Celestial Spirit World is in chaos and the 12 Zodiacs are performing a ritual called Liberum?"

"So far, that's all we got," Lucy answered.

"Maybe the Magic Library has some answers," Master Makarov commented. "Listen up everyone," Master Makarov announced. "We need to gather more information," he continues as he looked towards Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Yukino, Levy and Felix. "You six, head to the Magic Library and gather information from there."

"You got it Master," Lucy replied as she gathered with Levy and Yukino.

 _Looks like she's got her game face on,_ Felix thought as he observed Lucy discuss with Levy and Yukino about their plan.

"Psst," Natsu whispered as he poked Felix's shoulder.

"Natsu," Felix questioned. Seeing Natus motion him to whisper, Felix asked, "What is it."

"I'm thinking of taking the Clock dude to the Celestial Spirit World to find out what exactly is going on," Natsu answered. "I don't know what it will be like when I get there, so I'm going to need some back up just in case. You in?"

Glancing at Lucy, Felix thought, _They're only going to the Library, pretty sure they'll be safe._ Turning to Natsu, Felix replied, "Sure, let's rock."

"Sweet, let's go," Natsu answered as they both entered Horologium and were transported to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Alright. Natsu, Felix, let's he-where did they go," Lucy asked as she noticed the two were missing along with Horologium and Crux.

"Those idiots," Gray commented.

"What," Lucy asked.

"They must've of gone to the Celestial World," Gajeel answered.

"Shouldn't we help them," Lucy asked.

"No time" Master Makarov replied. "You have your mission Lucy."

"B-"

Yukino placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and said, "It's Natsu and Felix, I'm sure they'll be alright."

"You're probably right," Lucy replied as she gave a smirk. "Alright, let's go," she continued as her group headed to the Magic Library.

 **Celestial Spirit World**

Arriving in the Celestial World, once they landed, Natsu and Felix fell out of Horologium. "Well that was tighter than expected," Felix said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Natsu, you o-," Felix paused as he noticed the Celestial World was in ruin. "That is a really bad sign."

"No kidding," Natsu commented. "Come on, we've got to find out their plans."

"We don't even know where they're at," Felix replied.

"Right here," Taurus announced as he appeared.

"Taurus," Natsu said as he made a fist.

"Whoa wha- that's Taurus," Felix questioned in confusion as he examined Taurus' new form. "The pervy cow?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Taurus replied.

"What do you mean, I just met you a few days ago," Felix responded.

"I believe you are delusional," Taurus snapped. "But, forget about it, for you are trespassing and I must dispose of you."

"I don't want to fight you," Natsu replied. "You're Lucy's friend. You have to remember her right?"

"Another delusional one," Taurus responded. "Again, I have no idea of what you're talking about," he shouted as he attacked.

Felix and Natsu dodged the attack. Landing, Felix looked to Natsu and said, "I don't think we have a choice, but to fight him."

"Yeah. I guess the only way to make him remember is to beat it into him," Natsu replied as he prepared to fight. "I'm sorry Lucy, but they left me no choice."

 _Must be hard on Natsu...fighting a friend, not for sport, but for real,_ Felix thought as he prepared to fight. "Two against one Taurus, you're outnumbered."

"Numbers aren't the only way to win a battle," Taurus replied as he attacked Felix.

Blocking the attack, Felix stood his ground, but his feet were dragged to the edge. "Whoa whoa," Felix panicked as he regained his footing. "Close one..."

"My turn," Natsu shouted as he charged.

 _Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!_

Blocking and countering, Taurus sent Natsu flying. "Natsu," Felix shouted as he saw him land. "You alright," he continued as he approached him.

"Just getting warmed up," Natsu replied as he stood up.

"Let me take a shot," Felix responded as he casted his spell.

 _Ice God's 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle: Cryo Shot!_

Dodging the attack, Taurus said, "Is that all you got?"

"Natsu, I'll suppress him with a my 'Rapid Fire', you do what you gotta do," Felix whispered to Natsu.

"All I need is one good hit," Natsu whispered back as he smirked.

Cocking his sniper rifle, Felix shouted, "Ready for more!"

 _Rapid Fire!_

Taurus began dodging bullets and noticed Natsu charging straight at him.

 _Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!_

"Foolish human," Taurus said as he dodged Natsu.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Natsu yelled as he fell off the edge.

"Natsu," Felix shouted as he sprinted and casted his spell.

 _Ice God's Hook!_

Latching onto the sole of Natsu's sandals, Felix couldn't stop as the momentum carried him off the ledge too. "Crap," Felix commented as he shot another hook up to the ledge.

Dangling, Natsu said, "Nice save Felix."

"Don't thank me yet," Felix grunted as he tried to swing Natsu back up. Noticing Taurus approach his hook, Felix shouted, "Don't do i-" Taurus crushed Felix's hook and watched them both fall. "GOD D-"

 **Magic Library, Earthland**

"DAMNIT," Felix shouted as he fell.

"Felix, Natsu," Lucy shouted in confusion as they appeared out of nowhere.

"Lu-" Felix was interrupted as he slammed onto the ground. Felix was fading out of consciousness, but heard Lucy, Levy, and Yukino shouting at what seemed to be Virgo. _What...the...hell...,_ Felix thought as he blacked out. Waking up a few minutes later, Felix sat up and asked, "What's going on? Where are we? Is every-"

"Calm down Felix," Lucy interrupted him. "We're all fine, just banged up. Also, you're at the Magic Library."

"How the hell did we get here," Felix questioned. "Natsu?"

"Don't look at me man," Natsu replied. "I'm just pissed I couldn't get Taurus to come to his senses. Sorry Lucy."

"It's okay, you both did your best," Lucy replied as she smiled.

Noticing the library was wrecked, Felix asked, "So what happened here?"

"Seems like the Celestial Spirits were after the same thing we were," Yukino answered.

"Virgo was here and I also tried to make her remember me," Lucy commented.

"But we did manage to figure out why they are doing this," Levy added.

"And that is," Felix urged.

"They want to gain freedom," Levy answered.

 _Freedom? What freedom? What does that even mean,_ Felix thought as he and the others headed back to the guild with this information.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Whats up! Sorry this chapter took a while to put up, I had some college and job stuff to do, so I was in constant rush mode. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as we continue on and I THANK YOU AGAIN FOR READING AND MAKING IT HERE! Really means a lot to me! As always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **Outskirts of Magnolia**

While heading back to the guild, Felix and the others bumped into Princess Hisui and Arcadios. The group confused as the two were wearing the pumpkin heads. Noticing the group were in confusion, the two removed the pumpkin heads and greeted them. "Oh, it's the Princess and Arcadios," Felix said.

"Greetings everyone," Hisui replied.

"What brings you here Princess," Lucy asked.

"We were actually on our way to your guild," Arcadios answered.

"Really," Felix questioned. "Do you know what is happening?"

"Hmm," Arcadios replied.

"The 12 Golden Keys have stated that our contracts have become null and void," Lucy explained. "They are trying to perform a ritual called Liberum, to obtain freedom," she continued as Hisui and Arcadios glanced at each other and nodded.

"It is as I feared," Hisui mumbled.

"I heard that Princess," Felix commented. "Care to explain?" Arcadios and Hisui explained that they knew the events taking place in the Celestial Spirit World through their own investigation. Arcadios that the Eclipsed Gate's great power has had an effect on their world which brought about the various weather phenomenon and in turn, the vast power journeyed across time and space and affected the Celestial Spirit World as well. "So, you got a plan to help us out?"

"Yes of course," Hisui answered as she pulled out a small box.

"What are those," Lucy asked.

"12 Keys I have created to force their gates to close," Hisui answered.

"H-how were you able to do that," Yukino asked in confusion along with everyone else, but Felix.

"Felix, you don't seemed shocked by this," Lucy said.

"Oh...I keep forgetting you've been gone for 7 years, and Yukino never explored the kingdom due to her...circumstances..., but I already knew that Princess Hisui was a Celestial Mage," Felix answered.

"Correct," Hisui replied. "Our plan was t-"

A gust of black wind blew the keys out of Hisui's hand. "What the hell," Felix said as he looked around. "Over there," he shouted as he pointed. The group looked, but was suddenly swept away by a large wave. Coughing out water, Felix commented, "I didn't bring my swimming trunks."

"Not the time for jokes Felix," Lucy replied as she and the others stood up. They spotted a fish-like male joined by a giant female shark. "Who are they?"

"Pisces," Yukino answered.

 _Guess this is their new form,_ Felix thought as he examined Pisces. "Hey, they've got the keys," Felix announced as he spotted the keys in Son Pisces' hand.

"Pisces please return the keys to us, we only want to help," Yukino pleaded.

"Like we'll ever listen to you," Son Pisces replied. Looking at Natsu and Felix, he continued, "Mommy, I want to fight those two."

"Then go ahead, I'll take the two ladies," Mother Pisces replied.

"If you want the keys, you're gonna have to catch me," Son Pisces shouted as he fled.

"Come back here," Natsu said as he caught a ride with Happy and sped off.

"You guys gonna be okay," Felix asked as he looked to the others. They nodded and he continued as he followed Natsu, "We'll get those keys back." Catching up to Natsu, he saw as Natsu was smashed into a boulder and began submerging. "Hang on buddy," Felix shouted as he dove in. Witnessing the battle, Felix summoned his Claymore and went into Stream Form. Sneaking up behind Son Pisces, Felix swung his sword, but the Celestial Spirit easily dodged it.

"Too slow," Son Pisces shouted as he dodged. Felix looked at Natsu and they both nodded and began attacking. The three continued their battle until Son Pisces emerged and fled. Happy swooped in and carried Natsu to chase him.

"He-wha-nevermind," Felix said as he followed in his Stream Form. Looking up, he saw Natsu engaged in a mid air battle with Son Pisces.

"Too sloooowww," Son Pisces taunted as he dodged Natsu's attack. "Haha-," he was interrupted as an ice bullet grazed his cheek. Looking down he saw Felix on top of an ice block. "Not even close!"

 _Not even close my ass,_ Felix thought as he cocked his sniper rifle. Son Pisces continued to laugh at the mages' efforts to bring him down.

"Natsu, I remember something," Happy whispered. "His weakness is water."

"Water," Natsu asked. "YO FELIX! MAKE IT RAIN!"

"Make it r-," Felix questioned as he scratched his head. "OH. I CAN DO THAT," he continued as entered his Ascended form and leaped into the water.

 _Ascended God's Hydro Pump!_

Sucking up the water around him, Felix loaded his pump and emerged. "Have a splash," Felix shouted as he shot a large stream of water at Son Pisces. Felix witnessed Son Pisces take a direct hit from his attack and shouted, "Alright! We got h-."

"Hahahahaaha," Son Pisces laughed. "Stupid Humans, you think water would do anything to me," Son Pisces continued as he gloated. "My mother and I have out grown our weakness and hav-"

"Shut up already," Natsu interrupted as he stole the keys from Son Pisces and punched him, sending him flying away.

"Nice one Natsu," Felix shouted. "Now let's get back to the others," he continued as he went into Stream Form and headed back with Natsu and Happy flew over head.

Back with the others, Arcadios managed to jab Mother Pisces which angered her. "Stay behind me Princess," Lucy said as she stood in front of Hisui.

"No need Lucy," Hisui replied. "I tend to take part in this battle too," she continued as she stood beside Lucy.

"Okay le-"

"Watch out," Arcadios shouted as Mother Pisces charged towards them.

Mother Pisces had gotten close, but was sent flying when Natsu appeared and punched her. "And that's two for two," Felix commented as he and Happy arrived behind Natsu. "You guys okay," Felix asked as they regrouped.

"Couldn't be better," Lucy said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, we kicked ass," Felix commented as he, Natsu, and Happy high fived.

"So Princess," Yukino spoke as the three continued their boasting. "Now that we have the keys, what is our next step?" The Princess explained that the keys can only be used to shut the Golden Gates after being charged with the Magic of the Mage who has a contract with the Spirits and after the Spirit has lost the will to fight. Suddenly Mother Pisces and Son Pisces appeared again.

"Let's go Felix," Natsu said as he casted his spell.

"You got it," Felix replied as he casted his spell.

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

 _Ice God's Bellow!_

Mother Pisces let out a roar of her own, cancelling the two mages' attacks. "How in th-," Felix was interrupted when the Celestial Spirit tackled them. In the commotion, Son Pisces swiped the keys and the Spirits fled. As the group recovered, Felix said, "God damnit, now we have to go chase them again."

"No need to," Arcadios as he stood up.

"And why wouldn't we," Natsu asked. Arcadios revealed that he had anticipated such an event occurring and had given the princess a dummy set of keys, and took out the actual set of keys from the pumpkin hat.

"EEEHHHH," the rest of the group shouted in unison.

"Well I guess it was wishful thinking and our luck you did that," Felix commented. _What a happy coincidence._

"Now all we need is to find the Astral Spiritus," Levy announced as she and the others geared up to head back to the guild.

"About that," Hisui spoke.

 _Oh don't tell me,_ Felix thought as he and the others turned.

"Our other reason for traveling to Magnolia was to reveal the location of the Astral Spiritus," Hisui said.

"You know we're gonna run out of luck if things keep going like this," Felix commented. _Luck and coincidences...,_ Felix thought as he followed the others to the Astral Spiritus.

* * *

 **What up guys! It's been like a year since I've updated. Get it? Cause it's the new year? hahahaha...I'm so lame...ANYWAY! here is the new chapter! Sorry I've been totally busy with real life stuff that I couldn't sit down and write. Enough of this babble, ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND THANKS FOR READING! As always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. the next chapter or 2 will be the conclusion of this Arc since this was technically a filler arc. Don't be mad pls, but I can only do so much as a 'somewhat' normal functioning human of society. After this arc is my own original arc called "The Kidnapped Arc" and boy oh boy. That is going to be a surprise. Then right after that is the Tartaros Arc. Thanks again!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Lucy and the others along with Felix managed to reach the Astral Spiritus while the Celestial Spirits began performing Liberum. "Loke," Natsu shouted as he charged. Leo charged back and the two began to fight.

 _Never seems to think with his head,_ Felix thought as he witnessed the two's battle and prepared himself to fight.

"Please," Lucy pleaded. "You don't have to do this," she continued as the Celestial Spirits ignored her and began their assault.

"Watch out," Felix shouted as he pushed Lucy aside and summoned his Claymore. Arcadios joined Felix and Natsu as they battled the Celestial Spirits. The three were pushed back and Felix asked, "You two good?"

"I'll defend the Princess till my last breath," Arcadios replied.

"Figured you say something like that," Felix commented. "You Natsu?"

Clenching both his fists, Natsu answered, "I'm all fired up."

"That's what I was hoping for," Felix responded as they prepared to charge, when suddenly an explosion happened and more Fairy Tail mages appeared.

"Gray, Erza, Mira, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily," Lucy shouted as the smoke cleared, revealing their reinforcements.

"Yo," Gray replied.

"What took you so long," Natsu commented.

"Trying to find you with Telepathy magic ain't easy," Gajeel answered.

"Guys, they're getting away," Felix announced as he pointed to the Celestial Spirits entering their gates.

"What do we do now," Lucy asked.

"Simple," Hisui answered as she handed out the keys to the mages. "Follow, defeat and seal their gates."

The Fairy Tail mages and Felix nodded as they entered different gates. "Oh Lucy," Felix spoke before he entered.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Be careful," Felix answered with a smile. Lucy smiled back and entered her gate. "Alright let's kick some ass," Felix continued as he stepped through.

 **Somewhere in the Astral Spiritus**

"Where the hell am I," Felix asked as he surveyed the area.

"In the bull's pen," Taurus said as he appeared.

"Was that supposed to be a joke," Felix questioned.

"I thought it was quite clever of me," Taurus replied.

"Well if we're going with jokes," Felix said as he summoned his Claymore. "Then time to take the bull by the horns," he continued as he charged.

Slicing downward, Felix missed his attacked as Taurus commented, "Ole."

Spinning to a mid body slash, Felix responded, "That's supposed to be my line!"

"Ole," Taurus commented as he dodged again.

 _He's really fast,_ Felix thought as he readied to attack again. _Too fast._

"If you're wondering about my speed, it's because now that I am free my body feels lighter than ever," Taurus explained as he charged Felix.

 _Oh crap,_ Felix thought as he dodged Taurus' attack. "I don't get what you mean by 'you're free'," Felix commented as he swung at Taurus. "Lucy never treated you as slaves, but friends," he said as he continued his attack.

"You'll never understand," Taurus replied as he grabbed Felix's Claymore and punched him, sending him flying a few feet back.

 _Ouch...,_ Felix thought as he got to his feet. "You're right...I'll never understand..."

"Good. Now I can end this," Taurus said as he readied to charge.

"I'll never understand how you can turn your back against your friend and harm her," Felix shouted as he prepared to Ascend.

"What in the world," Taurus commented as he witnessed Felix's powering up. "You'll never understand what wanting to be free m-"

"YOU WANT TO BE FREE," Felix shouted as he casted his spell.

 _Ascension!_

"Then I'll free your mind of this ridiculous idea," Felix continued as he charged Taurus.

 _Ascended God's Cold Knuckle Blitz!_

Forming spiked knuckles, Felix began unleashing a flurry of punches. "Sorry, but I'm gonna have to ruin your suit," Felix shouted as his attack shredded Taurus' suit to pieces.

"ENOUGH," Taurus shouted as he punched Felix, sending him a few feet back again. "YOU HAVE ANNOYED ME FOR FAR TOO LONG," he continued as he charged like a raging bull.

"Remember what I said," Felix said as he casted his spell.

 _Ascended God's Berserker Gauntlets_

"Time to take the bull by the horns," Felix shouted as he charged and grabbed Taurus' horns. Gripping the horns as tight as he could, Felix leaped over Taurus and slammed him into the ground. After the dust cleared from the attack, Felix saw that Taurus was defeated and used the key to forcefully close his gate. "Sorry buddy, but you've got to walk the ol' Dusty Trail," Felix commented as he watched Taurus disappear. Examining the area, Felix thought, _Okay...so how do I get out of here?_ He picked a direction and began walking. A few minutes into his walk he thought, _I wonder how everyone else is doing? Meh who am I kidding, they're probably doing fine._ Felix didn't know the ridiculous battles his guildmates were currently fighting, especially Gray.

 **Several minutes later: Inside a cave**

"Okay so I've been walking for several minutes and ended up in a cave," Felix said to himself as he examined the area. Feeling the ground quake a bit he commented, "Someone is giving someone hell somewhere." Hearing voices, Felix thought, _More enemies? Maybe other messed up Celestial Spirits..._ Preparing to attack, Felix leaped around the corner and was about to unleash his attack, but got punched by Erza.

"Felix," Erza questioned as she recoiled her fist. "I am sorry, but you surprised us."

"Funny thing," Felix groaned as he got to his feet. "I thought you guys were more enemies," he continued as he comforted his jaw.

"Looks like most of us are here," Gray commented as he examined the group.

Feeling the cave shake, Felix said, "Then that's probably Natsu raising hell up there then."

"Sure is," Gray replied.

"No fair. He's having all the fun," Gajeel commented. "Anything we can do from down here," he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey Levy, watcha doing," Felix asked as he noticed Levy was examining something.

"I think I've figured out how to stop this," Levy replied as she continued examining. "Ah hah! The way to stop this is to destroy the Globe, but if we can probably destroy the inside of this cave, it'll do significant damage," she continued as she turned to the group.

"Nice job," Felix commented as he placed his hand on Levy's shoulder. Feeling a dangers glare towards him, Felix glanced and noticed Gajeel was the source of it. Removing his hand, he continued, "Isn't destruction this guild's specialty?"

"Sure is," Gray replied as he prepared to demolish the area.

"Then what are we waiting for," Gajeel added. "Let's do this," he continued as he and the others began destroying the area around them.

Several minutes later, their efforts paid off when the cave began collapsing. Erza shouted, "Everyone out!" The group manage to reach the top where Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Hisui and Arcadios were right as they destroyed the globe.

Seeing the constellations disappear and the giant snake lady vanish, Felix asked, "Did we win?"

"Ah yeah w-" Natsu's praise for victory was interrupted when Horologium appeared and informed the group of the situation developing in the Celestial Spirit World.

"I had to ask," Felix commented as he and the others were transported. "I HAD TO ASK," Felix repeated as he and the others saw what used to be the Celestial Spirit King.

"What do we do," Cana asked.

"What we came here to do," Erza replied.

"Save our friends," Natsu said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"Prepare to a-" Erza was cut off when the Beast began ravaging and sucking the area around into him.

"Horologium," Lucy shouted as she witnessed him get sucked into the Beast.

"Damnit," Felix commented.

"Look," Levy shouted as she pointed to the 12 Eclipsed Celestial Spirits floating around the Beast. "He's going to absorb them," she continued as the Beast began sucking everything around it again.

The winds finally stopping, Erza shouted, "Attack!" The Fairies and Felix unleashed a barrage of magical attacks, but it had no effect on the Beast.

"Now this is what I call a boss battle," Felix commented as he prepared to attack.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Man it's been like 2 months since I've updated this story, and I'm really sorry! I've been busy with life and other stories that I never had time for this one, but fortune favors the foolish and I had some time today so I decided to put out this chapter! I hope you've all been well and I hope you guys like the story. Thank you so much for reading it, really means a lot to me and I can't thank you enough for reading. Anyway, expect the end of the Celestial Spirit Arc to come to a close next chapter as we go into one or two chapters then straight into my own original arcs called "Harem King Arc" and "Revenant Arc". THEN AFTER THAT WE GO STRAIGHT INTO ONE OF THE BEST ARCS OF FAIRY TAIL. THE TARTAROS ARC! I'm super excited for all this and I hope you all are too! So hang tight, we're almost there! Thanks again and as always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Now this is what I call a boss battle," Felix commented as he prepared to attack. Suddenly the Beast unleashed a massive shock wave that sent everyone flying back. _Okay...I shouldn't say anything about this anymore..._ , Felix thought as he got to his feet.

"Let's go Juvia," Gray shouted as he and her were the first on their feet. "Go for the other arm," Gray continued as he prepared to attack.

"Yes my dear Gr-," Juvia was interrupted when the Beast fired a red beam, vanishing from her spot.

"Juvia," Lucy screamed as she saw that nothing was left.

"Look, in the sky," Felix shouted pointing up. The others looked and Felix continued, "She became a constellation!"

"Cana! Mira! Watch out," Erza shouted, but was too late as they also appeared in the sky.

"Crap this ain't good," Felix commented as he glanced to how many of them were left.

"Felix watch out," Lucy shouted.

"Hu-" Felix was interrupted by the red beam.

Looking towards the sky, the group didn't see Felix appear, then Lucy asked, "What? Where did he go."

"Right...here...," Felix answered as he appeared from the ground.

"You Ice Clone didn't you," Gray asked as he approached Felix.

"Ice Clone for the win," Felix replied as he regained his breath. "That was close thoug-Lily watch out," Felix shouted as he pointed in the direction of the beam.

"Cra-" Lily uttered before joining the others in the sky.

"Lily," Gajeel shouted as he saw Lily appear in the sky. "I'm gonn-"

"Gajeel watch out," Levy shouted as she shoved him out of the way, sacrificing herself.

"Levy," Lucy shouted.

"Lily and Levy," Gajeel uttered. "You just made this personal," he continued as he clenched his fists.

Seeing Gajeel about to charge, Felix grabbed him and said, "Calm down Gajeel!"

"No, he got Lily and Levy," Gajeel replied as he attempted to break free. "I'm gonna make him pay!"

"Rushing ahead and getting blasted won't help," Felix responded as he tightened his grip. The Beast released another blast, causing Felix to throw Gajeel to the side then dodge. Looking towards the sky to see if the attack hit anyone, Felix commented, "Crap." The attack managed to hit Wendy, Carla, Yukino, and Arcadios.

"Everyone be on your guard," Erza ordered as she and the others approached the Beast.

Suddenly the Beast began sucking up its surrounding. "Can't guard against that," Felix commented as he latched onto the ground with his Ice God's Hook.

"Ahahaha," Lucy screamed as she lost her footing and was flying towards the Beast.

"Lucy grab on," Felix shouted as he shot another hook towards her. "NO," he screamed when his hook couldn't reach.

"I got her," Natsu shouted as he and Happy swooped in on time to save Lucy.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said as they landed. "I'll go for the feet," Lucy said as she took out her whip.

"And we'll go for the head," Natsu replied as he and Happy flew upwards.

Both attacks failed when the Beast shot out mysterious green substance towards the Mages. "Watc-" Felix began to shout, but was hit by the green substance. The others suffered the same fate.

"That's weird," Natsu said as he got to his feet.

"What is it," Felix groaned as he slowly got up.

"I picked up Loke's and the others' scent in that green goo," Natsu explained.

"So you're saying they're still alive in there," Gray questioned.

"Could be the case," Erza commented.

"Whatever the case we've got to do something," Lucy added.

"Well then Happy and I are gonna need an opening," Natsu said as Happy grabbed him.

"Oh I can give you an opening," Felix replied as he gave a smirk.

"You got something," Gajeel questioned.

"Yeah, but I've never done it before, but hey nothing ventured nothing gained right," Felix replied as his smirk grew wider.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Lucy commented.

"Anyway, what is the plan," Erza asked.

"I'll go into Ascend Mode and fire a giant Ice Arrow when the Beast opens its mouth," Felix answered. "All these two have to do is follow behind it and hopefully they'll make it inside."

"Sounds risky," Gray commented.

"It's all we've got and I like it," Natsu said as he clenched a fist.

 _I've never used this spell before and I don't know how much magical energy it will cost, but I've got to do something to help us win,_ Felix thought. "Alright everyone, but Natsu and Happy spread out, I'm gonna get that thing's attention," Felix ordered as he casted his spell.

 _Ascension!_

Now in his Ascended Form, Felix shouted, "HEY BIG AND UGLY!" The Beast turned its head towards Felix as he continued, "YEAH YOU. I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY." The Beast tilted its head as Felix shouted, "NO NEED TO WONDER WHERE YOU GOD IS! CAUSE HE'S RIGHT HERE AND HE'S SENDING YOU BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU CAME FROM!"

Angered by Felix's words, the Beast began to open its mouth. "Whoa Felix, since when did you have a second form," Natsu asked.

"Seriously, you didn't noti-never mind, now is not the time," Felix replied as he readied to cast his spell. "Get ready guys, here it comes," Felix shouted as the Beast fired.

 _Ascended God's Enchanted Ice Arrow!_

Firing the giant Ice Arrow, Felix shouted, "GO NOW!"

"Let's go Happy," Natsu shouted as they propelled forward.

"Aye," Happy replied as he flew right behind the giant Ice Arrow.

Seeing the Arrow cut through the Beast's attack, Lucy shouted, "Nice one Felix, now get out of the way!"

"That's the pl-" Felix paused as he couldn't move. _Ah crap, just as I thought. That spell took a lot out of me and now I'm done for,_ Felix thought. Seeing his attack hit the Beast as Natsu and Happy flew in, Felix thought before the Beast's beam hit him, _The rest is up to you Natsu._

"Felix no," Lucy shouted as she saw Felix disappear and joined the others in the sky.

"Crap," Gray commented as he and the others prepared to attack.

"Salamander," Gajeel shouted. "Give it hell!"

 **Several hours later: Fairy Tail Guild: Infirmary Room**

Opening his eyes, Felix was confused and still dazed. _Where am I,_ he thought as he glanced around the room. _Looks like the guild's infirmary room,_ he continued as he sat up. _As usual I end up in a bed somewhere and no one is h-,_ Felix paused as he felt someone grab his hand. Looking downwards he saw Lucy, who was asleep on the side of his bed. _Lucy...you waited for me,_ Felix thought as his face turned red. _I sure know how to pick th-_ Felix paused as the door was flown open by the others entering.

"Yo Felix you awake yet," Natsu shouted as he entered.

"He will be now with you yelling," Gray shouted back.

"Both of you be quiet, Felix needs his re- oh look at that," Erza said as they approached Felix's bed to see him sitting up. "Maybe your yelling did wake him up."

"See Gray," Natsu gloated.

"Oh shut up," Gray snapped.

Chuckling Felix responded, "Hey guys. So I'm guessing we won?"

"Hell yeah we did," Natsu replied.

"Huh," Lucy uttered as she woke up. "What's with all the shouting," she continued as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning 'Princess'," Felix commented.

"Felix," Lucy exclaimed as she hugged him. "You're awake," she continued as she let go.

"Yeup and the others were about to explain what happened after I got beamed," Felix replied. Lucy nodded and sat down as the others explained. "So I guess it's a happy ending," Felix commented.

"Yeah it is," Natsu commented.

"Alright everyone, let's let Felix get some rest," Erza said as she began heading towards the door. The others followed and said goodbye.

"See ya later everyone," Felix replied as everyone left.

"I'll see you back at the apartment," Lucy said as she smiled and closed the door.

Several hours later, Felix exited the Infirmary and headed back to the apartment. _Well tomorrow is a new day with possibly a new and weird adventure,_ Felix thought while chuckling. _I really hope nothing weird happens tomorrow...I want it just to be a normal day where I can spend with Lucy and the othe-,_ Felix paused as he sensed someone was following him. Forming his Claymore, Felix said, "If you don't want be sliced and diced then I suggest you show yourself now."

"Geez bro calm down," a young short spikey blonde haired man announced as he appeared from the shadows.

"You," Felix commented at the man who was tall as Rogue and had the body build of Natsu. "You never see me unless it's really important."

"It's more urgent than important," a young wavy chestnut haired woman replied as she appeared.

"Figured you be with him," Felix responded to the woman who was tall as Lisanna and had the chest of Kagura. "You follow Maverick where ever he goes. Don't ya, Artemis," he continued as the two approached him.

"Shut up," Artemis snapped as her face turned red.

"Anyway," Maverick interrupted. "We need your help bro," he continued as he brought out a flier.

Taking a look, Felix commented, "Your guild is requesting my help? Why?"

"Cause we need a God Slayer and oh guess what, my brother is one," Maverick replied.

"Please Felix, not just for our guild, but also as Clan Members," Artemis pleaded.

Sighing, Felix replied, "Fine... how long will it take?"

"Sweet and about two months top," Maverick replied with joy.

"TWO MONTHS," Felix questioned. "Why would taking out one rogue god take two months?"

"Oh forgot to mention, we'll also have to take out his followers and minions," Maverick replied.

"Then I re-"

"No take backs bro," Maverick interrupted.

"What? Of course I can tak-"

"Come on bro. Just one time for me," Maverick pleaded.

"Ugh...fine," Felix replied. "Let's get going then," Felix continued as he followed the two.

"Alright," Maverick exclaimed as he leaped for joy. "We've got this! Team FAME is back!"

"Wait did he say 'FAME'," Felix questioned.

"Oh yeah, Edith is waiting for us," Artemis replied.

"Great," Felix replied sarcastically. _The things I do for the ones I hold dear..._

The next day, the Fairy Tail guild was curious and worried of Felix's sudden disappearance. "Where could he have gone," Erza questioned.

"Maybe he decided to go somewhere to train," Natsu commented.

"He would have let us know if he had done that," Gray replied.

"Felix," Lucy mumbled. _Where could you have gone...you still have your promise to keep,_ she thought as she glanced out the window.

"Don't worry Lucy," Levy said as she sat next to her. "Where ever Felix is I'm sure he is there for a reason," she continued.

"Yeah, Levy is right," Happy added.

"Felix is a Fairy Tail member so where ever he is I'm sure is doing okay," Erza commented.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be back soon," Lucy replied as she smiled. _Hurry back Felix. So you can keep your promise and so I can yell at you for leaving without letting me know._

 **Bedrock City, Northern Fiore: Location of the magical guild Diamondback**

Feeling a cold chill down his spine, Felix thought, _Why do I have a bad feeling, that after I'm done with this something worse is gonna happen..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! So about the two new characters I introduced, you're gonna see them in a story I'm working on. I haven't come up with a title, but I'll get there. Anyway, I'm doing a time skip in the next chapter where Felix returns to the "Fairy Tail of the Dead Man" episode. After that chapter, we'll be going into my original arc called "The Harem King" then into another original arc called "Revenant". Then finally we've got the Tartaros Arc. Thank you all for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Anyway, that's it for now and as always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Visual Reference for Felix's Knight Armor: Gothic Armour, German, Late 15th Century**

* * *

Chapter 24

After his two month adventure with the guild located in Bed Rock City called "Diamondbacks", Felix returned to Magnolia. His hair has grown a bit, so now he styled his hair in a Fountain of Youth fashion. _Good to be back,_ Felix thought as he unzipped his blue and white collarless leather jacket, showing a black t-shirt on the inside. Taking out the apology letter he wrote to Lucy and the guild from his blue jeans, Felix thought, _I wonder what kind of horrible things they'll do to me since I just up and left..._ Tying a loose shoe string on his black casual boots, Felix began making his way into town. Walking through the streets, Felix thought, _Not much has changed in the last two months. Well the weather seems all gloomy and stuff, but eh._ Turning the corner he questioned, "I wonder where the towns people are..." Seeing the towns people and several of his guild members looking like Ichiya, Felix thought, _Okay...maybe a lot has changed in the last two months..._

"MEEEENNNNN," the horde of Ichiyas shouted as they charged Felix.

"No! Get away," Felix shouted as he turned to run. _What is this?! Some cheap undead spin off?!,_ Felix thought as he made his way back to the entrance of the town. "Wait. Lucy," Felix shouted as he turned and faced the horde. _I didn't see her among the horde of Ichiyas, so there may be a chance she is still normal, but if I want to find her, I have to fight through them,_ Felix thought as he casted his spell.

 _Ascension!_

"Alright, now let's try out my new spell," Felix announced as he casted another spell.

 _Ascended God's Knight Armor!_

"Can't turn me if you can't touch me," Felix mocked as he summoned his Ascended God's Mobile Gatling Gun. _I don't know if there is a cure so I can't just kill them. I gotta incapacitate them,_ Felix thought as he loaded his ammo. "EAT SNOWBALLS," Felix shouted as he unloaded unto the horde. Thinning them out, Felix commented, "Now to find L-"

Suddenly Natsu, Happy, and Lucy appeared from below with a fiery entrance. Happy immediately began to ascend and commented, "So heavy..."

"NOT NOW CAT," Lucy shouted.

"Well that was easy," Felix commented as he made his way up to the three.

"What do we do now," Lucy asked.

"I don't know," Natsu replied. "Mayb-"

"Yo," Felix announced as he landed on the rooftop next to them. "It's been a wh-"

 _ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!_

"HEY WHOA SAME TEAM," Felix shouted as he dodged. "It's me guys," he continued as he removed his helmet.

"Felix," the three questioned.

"FELIX," Lucy exclaimed in anger. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I'll explain later, right now I'm totally confused," Felix replied.

"Well the whole town has turned into Ichiyas and we still trying to find a way to cure them," Lucy explained.

"Isn't that dandy," Felix commented. "Where do we even st-"

"Guys," Wendy shouted as she and Carla flew over.

"Wendy," the four shouted.

"Glad to see you're okay," Felix added.

"Felix? You're back," Wendy questioned.

"Yeah. Long story," Felix replied.

"Wendy, can your magic cure them," Lucy asked.

"No it can't, but Romeo found a cure," Wendy began to explain Romeo's last words.

"I think I got it," Natsu commented as he understood what Romeo was talking about.

"You do," the others questioned.

"Hey Felix, we need to get back to the guild," Natsu said as he let go of Happy. "You got a fast way to get there and plow through them," he continued as he looked below to see the hordes of Ichiyas.

"What about us," Lucy asked.

"You guys stay here," Natsu replied. "So Felix?'

"I sure do," Felix replied as he gave a smirk. "Alright follow me," Felix shouted as he leaped off the building and casted his spell.

 _Ascended God's Battering Ram!_

Landing on the cart, Natsu asked, "So how do we get this thing moving?"

"Give it a boost."

Understanding what Felix meant, Natsu said, "Alright here we go!"

 _Roar of the Fire Dragon!_

Using his roar, Natsu propelled the battering ram forward. "YAHOO," Felix shouted as they closed in on the guild. "We're almost there Natsu," Felix commented as he looked back. Seeing Natsu's motion sickness activate, Felix commented, "Ah crap, totally forgot about your weakness..." Facing forward again, the battering ram smashed through the guild doors, launching the two. Felix landed on his feet while Natsu face planted. "You okay," Felix asked as he stood up.

Giving a thumb up, Natsu replied, "Never...better..."

"Uh...we got company," Felix commented as several Ichiay infected guild members appeared. "So what's the plan?"

Spotting the cure, Natsu replied," Cover me. I'm going for the cure."

"You got it," Felix responded as he put on his helmet and summoned his 50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. "Ready when you are."

Natsu nodded then replied, "3...2...1...NOW!" Felix began opening firing as Natsu charged and dodged the infected. "GOT IT," Natsu shouted as he used the cure.

 **Several hours later: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"Well I'm kinda traumatized...," Felix uttered as he laid his head on the table.

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal," Lucy commented. The Fairies began discussing today's event.

 _Good. No one is questioning my return. Time to make my sneaky escape,_ Felix thought as he entered his stream form. _Heheheheheh-huh?_

Slamming the ground, which caused Felix to return to normal, Lucy asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

 _Oh no...,_ Felix thought as he was suddenly surrounded by the others. "Well you se-"

"TAKE HIM! TAKE HIM NOW," Gray shouted as they all charged at Felix.

"HEY WAIT," Felix shouted back as he dodged attacks. "LISTEN I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!" Several minutes later, Felix barely managed to escape the wrath of his guildmates. "Holy crap...," Felix uttered as he emerged from a flipped table. "Somehow I'm alive," he commented as he saw the empty guild hall. "Better book it now before someone comes back," Felix mumbled as he opened the door. Seeing Natsu and Lucy, Felix was too late to flee before they spotted him.

"FELIX," Lucy shouted as she approached him.

"Hey wait list-" Felix stopped as Lucy made a fist and lightly punched his chest. "Lucy?"

"Don't you ever leave without telling me again," Lucy said as she held her fist in place. "I was worried you know..."

"I'm sorry," Felix replied. "I had something to do."

"It's okay...just next time tell me...cause you still have a promise to keep," Lucy responded as she removed her fist and turned away.

"Lucy you okay," Felix asked as he noticed Lucy wiped her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go," Lucy replied as she began walking.

"Alright party at Lucy's house," Natsu shouted as he followed. "Come on Happy!"

"It's not a party," Lucy replied.

"Nothing ever changes," Felix commented. Turning to Happy, Felix said, "Let's go Happy." Seeing Happy standing still, Felix questioned, "Happy?" Hearing words coming from his mouth, Felix asked, "What did you say?"

"MEEEEENNN," Happy shouted as he lunged at Felix.

"HAPPY WAIT NO!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Another update, another chapter! Thanks again for reading, I had a fun time writing this one cause I found this episode very funny! Anyway, the next chapter is the beginning of my original arc called, "The Harem King". This is where the story is gonna get a little dark so I hope you're ready cause after this arc we're going straight into the "Tartaros Arc". I originally had another arc, but I decided to combine it with "The Harem King" and "Tartaros". Stay tune and as always I'll cya in the next chapter!**

 **P.S. If you want to read about Felix's two month adventure then check out my soon to be published story called "Diamonds in the rough".**


	25. The Harem King Arc Begins!

Chapter 25

Felix spent a few days in quarantine with Happy, and after a few days they were cured and released. "Sorry Felix," Happy apologized as they made their way to the guild.

"No problem Happy," Felix replied. "You weren't yourself," he continued as they entered the guild hall.

"Hey you two," Lucy exclaimed as she waved them over to sit with her and the others.

"Sup," Felix replied as he took a seat. "So what I miss?"

"Nothing much," Lucy answered. "Going on jobs and other stuff."

"Ahhh...I see," Felix mumbled as he leaned back. "Today's gonna be a boring day huh?"

Suddenly Cana burst through the door, whooping then shouted, "AH YEAH! GUESS WHAT GIRLS?"

"I spoke to soon," Felix uttered as he and the others turned their attention to Cana.

"What is it Cana," Erza asked.

"I just came back from a job and as a bonus I got us all a trip to Coco's Island Tropical Resort," Cana explained as she jumped for joy.

"Cana went on a job," Felix asked.

"No wonder I didn't smell alcohol," Natsu commented.

"So that's why it was so quiet," Gray added.

"Quit ya yapping," Cana shouted as she chopped all three of them on the head. "Anyway, girls! Pack your bags cause we leave tomorrow and the next two weeks it's gonna be fun under the sun!"

"I guess a vacation would be nice," Lisanna commented.

"After what we've been through, I think we deserve one," Bisca replied as she had flashbacks of the recent events.

"What do you say Master," Mira asked.

"Hmm...Fine," Master Makarov answered. "But only under one condition," he continued as he gave a sly smirk.

"What is it," Mira asked.

"YOU HAVE TO BRING ME," Master Makarov shouted.

"NO," all the girls replied.

 _Nice try Gramps,_ Felix thought as he watched Master Makarov sulk. "What about the guys?"

"What about you," Cana replied.

"I mean, don't we get something?"

"Yeah, you have to take care of the guild hall while we're gone," Cana answered.

"Take care of the guild hall," all the guys questioned.

"We're so screwed...," Natsu commented.

"My room's a mess and you expect me to keep this place clean...," Felix added.

"Don't worry you'll be fine," Mira said as she and the girls began leaving to start packing.

"We believe in you," Lucy added as they left. The day ended with the guys in argument of who had to do what.

It's been one week since the girls left for their vacation. Felix is lying down among the other male members. "This is where Fairy Tail falls," he commented.

"Not by our enemies, but ourselves," Natsu added.

"Stop being babies," Gray said as he swept the area. "You guys are just lazy," he continued as he wiped the tables.

"Selective activity," Felix replied as he sat up. "Anyway, I'm surprised you decided to be on clean up duty Gray."

"Well somebody had too," Gray responded. "Besides, I rather do this than paperwork," he continued as he pointed to Max and Warren under a mountain of paper.

"True," Felix said as he looked towards the bar. "And Elfman took the bartender job to 'honor' Mira..."

"What do you want," Elfman asked.

"Uh...I...uh..," a male Fairy Tail member stuttered.

"Huh? Speak up."

"I...uh...just the regular?"

"WHAT IS THE REGULAR?!"

"DON'T HIT ME," the male member shouted as he fled.

 _Yeah...way to honor your sister dude,_ Felix thought.

"Well the good thing about this is that I get to sleep in Lucy's room without her yelling at me," Natsu said as he sat up.

"Wait? You sleep in her room," Felix asked. _So that explains the snores I'm hearing. I thought it was our neighbor Bob._

"Yeah. Comfy bed, nice bath and Happy and I have a evil plan," Natsu answered as he gave a evil smirk.

"What? Like raid her drawers," Felix questioned.

"No. That's to simple," Natsu answered. "We're going to move her stuff, one inch in any direction. So when she gets back, she'll bump into stuff," Natsu explained as he began to laugh manically.

"Do you even know how much is an inch," Felix asked which caused Natsu to stop. "Didn't think so..."

"Doesn't matter, we'll just move it enough to bother her," Natsu replied as he resumed his laughter.

 _You are so going to get it when she gets back,_ Felix thought as he leaned back. _I wonder how the girls are doing._ The day ended in a all out brawl cause Natsu got bored. The next week, the guys were planning a welcome back party for the girls. During the day of the party, they waited, but the girls didn't return. "Today is the day they were supposed to get back right," Felix asked.

"Yeah, but you know. Travel issues," Gray answered as Natsu nodded. "Not your kind of travel issues."

"Anyway, I'm sure they'll be back soon," Max commented.

"So are we gonna leave this up until they do," Felix asked as he and the others stared at the party decorations.

"Yeah...," they all answered.

Felix woke up, got ready and headed for the guild. Entering, he noticed the girls weren't back yet and said, "Okay, it's been three days."

"Yeah. They definitely should've been back by now," Gray commented.

"Maybe Cana is still hitting up every pub they come across," Elfman exclaimed.

The guys laughed, then Master Makarov said, "No. They would've contacted us by now if they were running late."

"You think something bad happened Gramps," Natsu asked.

"Maybe, but we won't be sure," Master Makarov answered. "Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Alzack, and Felix," he continued. "You seven are to go Coco's Island and find out what happened. The rest of us will stay here in case they return."

The seven nodded and headed out. During their cart ride, Gajeel and Natsu motion sickness kicked in and they were out. Seeing Laxus not affected, Felix asked, "So 2nd Gens don't have motion sickness."

"Ha. Like I would fall to something as pathetic as motion sickness," Laxus replied, but he was desperately trying not to keel over.

"What ever you say," Felix said as he gazed out the window. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

 **HOHOHOHO! 2 chapters in a few hours?! YES I DID! Anyway, the Harem King Arc has officially begun! Like I said, this is where our story is gonna get dark, and a bit twisted. Also maybe a bit perverted, but don't worry! I'll make sure to not cross the T rated boundary! Anyway, I hope you guys will like the visual reference I am gonna use for our mysterious Harem King. Stay tune and as always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	26. Recon and Smooth Moves

Chapter 26

 **Palm Tree Village: Docks**

After departing from their carriage the seven wizards made their way to the docks to ask around for anything that might give them a clue about the girls' whereabouts. "Sorry sir I haven't seen them," a dock worker answered as Felix showed him a picture.

"Thanks and I'm sorry for bothering you," Felix replied as he gave a small bow and headed to the next area. Bumping into Natsu, Felix asked, "Any luck?"

"No," Natsu replied as he scanned the area for any potential witnesses.

"There you guys are," Gray exclaimed as he turned the corner.

"Whats up Gray," Felix questioned.

"Follow me, Alzack found someone who saw the girls," Gray answered as he began heading back to the others.

Reaching the others, Felix saw Alzack conversing with an old dock worker. "Oh, you guys are here," Alzack announced. "Okay sir, please tell them what you told me."

"Well I saw these girls come by two weeks ago. Pretty hard to miss due to how fine they were looking," the old man slyly grinned.

"Come on old man," Gray commented.

"Stop wasting our time," Gajeel angrily added.

"Just fooling around boys," the old man responded as he gave a chuckle. "As I was saying, I saw them leave for Coco's Island 2 weeks ago."

"We know that, but they haven't returned," Elfman replied.

"Not surprised," the old man responded. The boys gave a quizzical look and he continued, "Most women who go to Coco's Island for a vacation usually end up staying longer than they planned."

"Really," Felix questioned.

"Oh yeah, we've had men like you come by to get back their female partners, but it usually ends up with them giving up and returning home to wait for them," the old man answered. "Trust me boys, just give it a few days and I'm sure your female friends will come back in not time," he continued with a smile.

"I guess he's right," Alzack responded as he imagined Bisca and Asuka having fun. _Couldn't hurt to let them have a bit more fun._

"Well I guess we'll have to find a place to stay," Felix said as he headed back into the village. The others shrugged and followed him. Finally finding a place to stay for a few days, Felix commented, "I CAN'T BELIEVE NONE OF YOU BROUGHT MONEY." The others looked at him and shrugged. "DON'T SHRUG AT ME."

"Calm down," Laxus responded as he took a seat on the couch. "We just up and left so I didn't have time to get my cash."

"Mira usually handles the money," Elfman commented.

"I don't have money," Natsu added. Happy nodded in agreement.

"Bisca and Asuka kinda took my wallet," Alzack responded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You're the new guy so you should pay," Gajeel said as he sat down. Pantherlily gave him a disappointed look and sat down next to him.

"Ice Mages look out for each other," Gray said as he was suddenly in his boxers.

Irritated, Felix shouted, "AND I BET YOU ALL THINK I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOOD?!" A few minutes later Felix was returning from the store as he commented, "God damn free loaders..." Hearing a commotion around the corner, Felix turned to see a mother begging some men for help. _What the hell,_ Felix thought as he approached them.

"Please help! My daughter hasn't returned since she left for Coco's Island a month ago," the mother begged as she grabbed on the men's shirts.

"Get off lady, you're daughter is probably having the time of her life," a man shouted as he knocked her hand away and began walking.

"Just go home and wait like the others," another man shouted back as they left.

"Please...somebody...," the mother pleaded as she clutched her chest.

"What a bunch of assholes," Felix commented as he approached the mother. "Come on, up you go," he continued as he extended his hand and lifted the mother.

"T-thank you," she replied as she collected herself.

"So what's this about your daughter not coming back for a month," Felix questioned.

"Yes, she hasn't returned and it's been a month," the mother answered. "She left with a couple of friends. I'm friends with most of their mothers so we all got concerned when they didn't return from the two weeks they were supposed to be gone."

 _Two weeks? Well it's an Island Resort so I'm sure they give out specials,_ Felix thought at the coincidence. "Did anyone come to retrieve them before?"

"Yes. My husband and the other dads," the mother answered. "They waited for several days, but suddenly returned saying that the girls will come back."

 _Weird. The old man said women usually return home,_ Felix thought as he recalled the old man's words. "Hey Ma'am, have you heard anything weird about Coco's Island?"

Pausing for a moment, the mother answered, "No I haven't..."

"It's okay, I can see you're very concerned for your daughter and her friends," Felix replied as he comforted the mother. "I'm actually here with a couple of friends to retrieve several female companions from our guild."

"Guild," the mother questioned.

"Oh yeah," Felix replied. "We're actually in the same situation like you. Our plan is to wait a few days and if our friends don't return then we're going to head out to the island," Felix explained the plan.

"If you're part of a guild, can I make a request," the mother asked.

"I-I don't really handle that kind of st-"

"Please," the mother pleaded as she bowed her head. "You can name your price, whatever," she began to tear up. "I just want my daughter home..."

 _Aw geez...smooth move Felix. You made a mom cry,_ Felix thought. "Uh-I-We'll do it for free," Felix exclaimed as he grabbed the mother's shoulders. "Just please stop crying..."

"Really? For free," the mother questioned as she wiped her tears and picked her head up.

"Yeah. For free," Felix repeated himself. _The guys are probably going to be pissed._

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," the mother shouted with joy. "Here is a picture of them so you can track them down easier," she continued as she handed the picture to Felix. "Her name is Shelly and if she questions you just say 'Mother's Rosary'. She'll understand and she'll know I sent you," the mother explained as she headed back to the inn she was staying. "Thank you again," she waved as she disappeared from Felix's sight.

"Well that just happened," Felix commented as he watched the mother disappear. Looking at the picture, he instantly knew who Shelly was because she resembled the mother. With her wavy brown hair and forest green eyes, Felix continued, "And the guys are not gonna be happy I took a request for free..." _Hopefully they''ll overlook it with the new info I just gained,_ he thought as he headed back to the Inn.

"YOU WHAT?!," Gray, Natsu, Elfman, and Gajeel shouted after hearing Felix's story.

"SERIOUSLY?!," Felix shouted back. "THE WHOLE REQUEST FOR FREE THING IS WHAT YOU'RE REALLY CONCERNED ABOUT?!"

"Okay guys calm down," Alzack said as he stood up. "Let's not get kicked out on our first night."

"Anyway. Felix you said that the daughter has been gone for a month," Laxus questioned.

"Yeah, and the weird part was that her father came, but suddenly returned," Felix answered. "I'm pretty sure a dad wouldn't leave without his baby girl," he continued as he took a seat.

"Then let's head out tomorrow and get the girls back," Gray exclaimed.

"I agree with Gray, we don't know what's going on, but it's probably bad," Gajeel added.

"Awww what's wrong you two," Natsu replied. "You missing your girlfriends."

"You wanna go Flame for Brains," Gajeel and Gray responded as they shoved their foreheads against Natsu's.

"Not now guys," Elfman said as he broke them apart. "We've got to focus."

"Maninator is right," Felix said as Elfman made a face. "We don't know what's keeping women from returning so we've got to be ready for anything." The next day, the boys caught a boat to Coco's Island. Again, with their motion sickness kicking in, Natsu and Gajeel were suffering. Staring at Laxus, Felix asked, "You feeling sick?"

Keeping his composure, Laxus replied, "As if."

"Poor guys," Elfman commented at the sight of Gajeel and Natsu while Happy and Lily shook their heads.

"Maybe we're overthinking and the girls are just having too much fun," Alzack said as they spotted the shore of the island.

"Maybe," Felix replied as he chuckled. _I really hope that's the case..._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Chapter 26 is here and man I'm getting excited for the next chapters! So I hope you are too! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and as always I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	27. The Harem King

Chapter 27

 **Coco's Island Resort**

Departing from their boat ride, Natsu knelt on the ground and shouted, "Sweet sweet land!"

"Is he gonna do that every time," Felix asked as he watched Natsu kiss the ground multiple times.

"Probably," Happy answered.

"Welcome to Coco's Island gentlemen," the hotel manager greeted the wizards. "Follow me this way to check you in," he continued as he turned and began walking to the hotel. "Don't worry about your bags, the bellhops will get them."

"I guess we follow him," Gray commented.

"Guess so," Elfman added as the group headed to the hotel.

The lobby was filled with advertisements and pictures of famous people who visited the island. "Right this way gentlemen," the hotel manager said as he entered behind the counter. "So how long will you be staying and how many rooms?"

"I guess 3 days should be fine," Alzack answered.

"And give us two rooms," Laxus added.

"Why two," Natsu asked.

"One for me and the other one is for all of you," Laxus replied.

"Uh uh, I'm not sharing a room with flame brains," Gray commented. The boys began arguing about room arrangements while Felix approached the counter.

"So how much will it be," Felix asked as he took out his bag of jewels.

"50,000 jewels," the hotel manager answered.

Felix felt his heart stop and asked, "U-uh h-how much again?"

"50,000."

"5-5-50,000...," Felix mumbled. _I don't even make that much cash on a requested job..._

"I got this," Laxus said as he took out his bag of jewels. Dropping the bag it made a loud thud on the counter as he began retrieving the required amount. "Here," he continued as handed the money to the hotel manager.

"Y-yeah, Laxus gets a room to himself," Felix commented.

"B-," Natsu uttered.

"I DON'T SEE YOU PAYING ANYTHING SO YOU HAVE TO DEAL WITH IT," Felix shouted.

"Fine," Natsu replied.

"Here you go gentlemen," the hotel manager said as he handed them the keys to the room. "Third Floor. Rooms 777 and 778. Please enjoy your stay," the hotel manager continued as he walked away.

Settling in their rooms, the boys gathered in Laxus' room to plan their next move. "WHY IS EVERYONE IN MY ROOM," Laxus shouted.

"You know we really didn't think about it," Felix answered.

"Focus guys," Alzack interrupted. "Tomorrow is when we begin our search," he continued as he laid out a map of the resort he got from the lobby. "The island is big so we've got to split up."

"Teams or solo," Gajeel asked.

"Solo since there are seven of us," Alzack answered.

"Technically nine," Pantherlily commented as he pointed to Happy and him.

"Well you guys are always with your partners so it counts as one," Alzack explained as Lily nodded.

"There is so much stuff," Gray said as he examined the map.

"Finding the girls aren't gonna be easy," Natsu commented.

"Hey can't Natsu and Gajeel pick up on their scents," Felix questioned.

"If that were the case then we'd already have found them," Gajeel answered. "Too many people and other stuff here to pick up their scents," he explained as Natsu nodded.

"Damn," Felix responded. _It be too easy if that were the case..._

"Get some rest guys, we've got a busy day tomorrow," Alzack said as he headed back to the room.

Felix followed the rest of the guys as Laxus commented, "Finally." The next morning Laxus exited the hotel and waited for the others. _What's taking them so long_ He spotted the others slowly making their way to him. "Come on guys, we've got a job to d- What happened," he asked as they all look groggy and not rested.

"You...you don't want to know," Felix answered as the others nodded.

"Uh...okay, anyway, get fired up or something cause it's time to get serious," Laxus replied.

"Hey that's my line," Natsu snapped as he came back to life.

"Really? That woke you up," Gray questioned.

"Shut it Frost Troll," Natsu responded.

"What was that," Gray replied as he grabbed Natsu.

"Stop it," Elfman shouted as he came between the two.

"Come on guys we've got to focus," Alzack said as he jumped in.

"Never a dull moment," Felix commented as the others had a short brawl.

"Aye," Happy added as Pantherlily shook his head.

Few minutes later, the boys found the directory to choose which places they were gonna search for the girls. "Happy and I will hit the skies," Natsu said as Happy prepared to take off.

"Same here with Lily," Gajeel added.

"I guess I got the water park," Gray announced.

"I'll check the Underwater Kids World," Alzack announced.

"I got the bars and the shops in the area," Elfman announced.

"The beach is mine," Laxus announced.

"Then that leaves the Island Adventure, which is a hike around the island...," Felix announced as he examined the route. _This is gonna take a while..._

"Alright, let's go," Natsu shouted as Happy took off followed by Gajeel and Lily.

"Meet back here at the end of the day," Alzack shouted as he headed to his destination.

Elfman and Laxus nodded at each other as they left. "Well, it's adventure time," Felix said sarcastically as he headed to the route. An hour in Felix stopped at the top of a hill and commented, "Why are there so many hills on this island..."

"F-Felix...," a voice called out.

Hearing it, Felix scanned the area and asked, "Hello? Who is there?"

"C-Come...," the voice continued.

Locating the direction of the voice, Felix stepped of the path and headed into the jungle. "Where are you," Felix asked as he searched the area.

"O-over h-here...," the voice answered.

Snapping branches, Felix followed the source of the voice and found Mavis, laying down, trapped in a magic circle. "First Master," Felix shouted as he entered the circle, but was immediately zapped, causing him to back off. "What the hell is this?"

"I-Island...D-Danger...," Mavis uttered.

"The island is in danger," Felix questioned.

"D-dang-gerous," Mavis answered. "G-Girls i-in t-t-trouble," she continued.

"I knew it," Felix commented. "Hang on Master, I'll try to get you out," he continued as he examined the circle. "How'd you even get trapped? You're a ghost."

"G-g-great evil...," Mavis announced. "V-very p-powerful."

"What is he a ghost buster," Felix commented as he casted his spell.

 _Ice God's Claymore_

"Here we go," Felix shouted as he impaled his sword on the circle. "Did not-" Felix said before being electrocuted. Letting go of his Claymore, Felix fell to his knees and apologized, "Sorry Master...I-I can't get you out..."

"F-F-forg-get me," Mavis replied. "S-Save the others...d-defeat the evil then I sh-shall be f-fr-free," she continued.

"Okay, don't worry we'll get it done," Felix replied as he left. Sprinting through the jungle, Felix found himself back on his original path. _Gotta tell the others._

"Hey you," a female security guard shouted. "Don't go off the path!"

"Oh my bad," Felix replied as he bowed and headed back. _Can't trust any worker or maybe anyone here besides the guys._

"Did you find them," Elfman asked as he waited for Felix with the others.

"Nothing," Laxus answered.

"Happy and I flew all over the island didn't spot them at all," Natsu answered.

"Lily and I had the same results," Gajeel added.

"Juvia wasn't at the water park," Gray said as he scratched his head.

"I thought I'd find Asuka there, but nothing," Alzack answered.

"Guys," Felix shouted as he stopped.

"You okay Felix," Gray asked as he noticed Felix taking heavy breaths.

"I..I found..found the First Master," Felix answered as he collected himself.

"The first master," Elfman questioned as he and the others were shocked by Felix's answer.

"Yeah. She was trapped in some weird and powerful magic circle," Felix replied.

"Well what did she say," Natsu asked.

"This island is dangerous and there is a great evil," Felix answered. "The girls are in trouble and we have to save them."

"Where do we look," Laxus asked.

"I don't know, but we can't wait for tomorrow," Felix replied.

"You're right," Alzack said as he turned. "Let's g-" he stopped as he bumped into a chest plate.

"I agree you won't have to wait for tomorrow," a female voice announced.

"Who the-Erza," Alzack responded as he regained focus. The boys noticed that she was wearing a darker, somewhat eviler version of her normal clothes and her facial expression gave off this demented feeling.

"Hello gentlemen," Erza replied as she gave a hand signal. Suddenly darts began flying towards the group.

"Watch out," Elfman shouted, but was hit.

"Elfman," Gray shouted as he tried to fight back, but was struck.

Dodging multiple darts, Natsu shouted, "Erza what's going on?!" Giving him the silent treatment, Natsu shouted, "Fine then, I guess I'll have to beat it out of ya!"

Seeing Natsu charged Erza, Felix shouted, "Wait don't hurt her!"

"I kno-" Natsu said before he was sent flying to the wall.

"What the," Felix questioned as he noticed the person who sent Natsu flying was Wendy. _Wendy? Oh crap, she's the same as Erza._

"I hope you didn't kill him," Erza commented.

"Don't worry, I held back," Wendy replied as she flipped her hair. "I know 'he' wouldn't want them dead yet."

 _Who is he?_ "Wendy! Erza! What happened to you two," Felix shouted.

"You're about to find out," Wendy replied as she charged him.

"Guys I ne-crap," Felix said as he finally noticed he was the last one standing. "Argh! Fine then, bring it on Wen-" Felix stopped as Wendy landed a kick on his stomach, sending him to the wall. _C-can't b-bl-black out no-now...,_ Felix thought as he blacked out.

"Wakey wakey gentlemen," a voice called out. The boys slowly regained consciousness as the got to their feet. "Finally. We've been waiting for hours," the voice continued.

"Wh-where are we," Alzack asked as his vision focused.

"My head...," Natsu uttered as he shook it.

"Welcome to my castle," the voice shouted, causing the boys to snap to attention. "My name is the Harem King and you are here to be punished," the voice continued.

"Can this guy shut up," Felix commented as he and the others looked up. Seeing a pale, lean man, with slicked-back, grey hair; reaching to the back of his neck, and his entire face is, however, covered by a golden mask, with simply design with a mischievous smirk running from its cheekbones down to, slightly above, the jawline and arching back up to his opposite cheekbone.

The Harem King could see the male wizards through the two crescent-shaped spots flowing downwards, forming a wicked portrayal along with the mouth piece. He adjusted his upper body that was completely covered by a connected blue jacket with three buttons on either side. "Any questions," he asked.

Felix and the others could see his jacket's collars flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. At thejacket's end spots a split cape elongating to his feet. Underneath the jacket, they noticed he was wearing a black shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small white bow-tie around his neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of darker blue pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. "What did you do with the girls," Felix asked.

"Me? Nothing," the Harem King answered. "After enjoying their two weeks here, they decided, on their own free will, to stay," he continued.

"Bull crap," Natsu commented. "Where are they?!"

"Oh, we've got a fiery one," the Harem King replied. "Don't worry gentlemen. Your lady friends are right here," he continued as he pulled a lever which raised a platform, revealing the girls.

The boys noticed all of them had evil expressions on their faces and wore darker versions of their normal clothes. "This isn't good," Felix commented.

"Yeah," Laxus answered.

Noticing Asuka wasn't with Bisca, Alzack shouted, "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

"Oh. You mean mine," the Harem King replied as Asuka appeared from behind him.

"Daddy who are those men," Asuka asked as the Harem King picked her up.

"Bad men who need to be punished," the Harem King answered. "Right honey," he asked as he looked at Bisca.

"Yes dear," Bisca replied as she turned and blow a kiss.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM," Alzack shouted as he stepped forward, but hit a invisible wall.

"Like I said. They decided to stay with me," the Harem King answered. Pulling another lever, the floor the boys were on began lowering as he continued, "Forever."

* * *

 **Visual Reference for the Harem King: Kagetane Hiruko (Black Bullet)**


	28. Lovers' Quarrel

Chapter 28

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN," Alzack shouted as he slammed his fist against their invisible prison.

"Calm down Alzack," Laxus said as he placed his hand on Alzack's shoulder.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN HE HAS MY WIFE AND DAUGHT-," Alzack stopped as he saw Laxus' and the others' facial expression.

"When we get out that guy is dead," Laxus commented as he made a fist with his free hand while the others nodded.

"First things first, we have to get out of here," Felix added as he examined the area. _It's pitch black..._

"Do you think if we hit it enough it'll break," Gray asked.

"One way to find out," Elfman said as he looked towards Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus. The three Dragon Slayers nodded and unleashed a barrage of attacks, but to no avail.

"Well that answers our question," Felix commented.

"Aaaahhhh. It's really funny to see you struggle," the Harem King announced over a Lacrima.

"Bastard," Natsu shouted. "Fight us like a man!"

"Ooh you want a fight huh," the Harem King questioned. "Since you are guests in my castle, I will grant your request."

 _Somehow I don't think it was that simple._ "What are you planning," Felix questioned.

"I see you're the sorta smart one in the group," the Harem King replied. "But to answer your question," he continued as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the pitch black room was lit up and seven doors were in front of the seven men. "Doors," Gray questioned.

"Yes doors Mr. Freeze," the Harem King replied. "In each of those doors are your respected lovers," he continued as snapped his fingers again. "Here's how it goes gentlemen," the Harem King began to explain. "Each of you are going to be challenged. If you complete them you win and I'll send you on your merry way, but if you lose...well let's just say you'll be seeing the field of gold much sooner than you expected."

"Wh-"

"IF you refuse, which I highly doubt you will, but if you do. You and your lover will die," the Harem King answered. "SO no being a chicken."

"You're a psycho," Gray commented.

"Psycho? Oh no no no," the Harem King replied. "I'm more of a- how do you say it- ah a creative opportunist. Helping poor young lovers in a way no one has ever thought off," he continued. "But in the end it fails and I keep the girls. I'm really bad at my job, but getting beautiful women to bend at my every will? Well let's just say that's how I get my rocks off."

"What do we do," Alzack whispered.

"We play his game," Laxus answered.

"But what if we fail," Elfman commented.

"This is the only way," Gray snapped.

"Felix. What do you think," Natsu asked as he and the others turned to him.

"We'll play your game," Felix announced as he stepped forward. "Just be ready to be dethroned."

"My my, I am excited to see what happens, but you'll fail you do know that right," the Harem King replied as he gave a hidden sadistic smile.

"Whatever. Then we'll do what we do best," Natsu replied.

"And that is?"

"Wreck the place," Natsu answered as grinned.

The Harem King began manically laughing then said, "My my my. This is going to be fun!" Snapping his fingers he continued, "Now gentlemen if you would please stand in front of a door."

"Let's go Happy," Natsu said as he took his place.

"Right behind y-" Happy stopped as the invisible wall was still there.

"Sorry, but it's a lovers' thing," the Harem King announced. "No pets allowed, that goes for you too," he continued as he pointed to Lily.

"Don't worry buddy," Natsu said.

"Go get'em Natsu," Happy replied.

"You sure you'll be alright," Lily asked.

"Yeah. I got this," Gajeel replied.

Snapping his fingers to open the doors, the Harem King announced, "Now Gentlemen, if you would please enter."

Looking at the others before entering, Felix said, "Good luck guys and let's get the girls back." The others nodded as they entered.

 **Gray's Door**

Staring at a dark narrow hallway, Gray commented, "What the hell."

"Gray Fullbuster," the Harem King announced. "My my my you sure are lucky."

"Lucy? How," Gray asked as he began to walk.

"You're lucky because you have a woman who is very devoted to you," the Harem King replied. Snapping his fingers, the hallway filled with pictures of Juvia. "Why won't you tell her how you really feel Gray? Hmm?"

"That's none of your damn business," Gray snapped.

"Well I have you know, she is a crazy love maker," the Harem King responded causing Gray to stop in his tracks. "Of course the first time was the roughest because she put up a fight, but then she gave in. I didn't even have to use my 'magic on her." Staring at Gray from a lacrima, he continued, "She kept calling your name over and over again. Even though it wasn't mine I still enjoyed her moans of joy and pleasure as we made love. She's my Juvia now and I'm her Gr-"

"SHUT UP," Gray shouted as he made fists on both hands. Looking at the lacrima, the Harem King could see Gray's killer expression as he continued, "I SWEAR. I WILL F***ING KILL YOU WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU."

"Seems I've struck a nerve," the Harem King mocked. "You know what to do Gray," he continued as the lacrima disappeared.

Angered, Gray began sprinting to the end of the hallway. He entered a room filled with his picture and a bed in the center. "Where is the f***er," Gray snarled as he examined the room. Seeing movement on the bed, Gray made his way to it as he shouted, "COME HERE!" Ripping the sheets off, Gray shouted, "TIME TO DI-"

"Gray," Juvia questioned.

"Juvia," Gray questioned as he stared at her in her night dress. "JUVIA," he exclaimed as he hugged her. "I-I'm so sorry...I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I haven't been straight with you about how I feel, but I'm sure of it now," Gray said as he tightened his hug. "I-I love you Juvia..."

A moment of silence passed then Juvia replied, "How dare you."

"Juvia," Gray questioned as he looked at her face.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME," Juvia shouted as she blasted Gray with water. Seeing him slam against a wall, Juvia continued, "ONLY MY DEAR GRAY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME!"

Getting onto his feet, Gray replied, "IT'S ME JUVIA."

"YOU ARE NOT MY GRAY," Juvia shouted. "YOU ARE AN IMPOSTOR WHO CAME TO DEFILE ME WHILE MY SWEET GRAY IS NOT HERE," she continued as she prepared to fight. "Now you will die."

"Juvia...," Gray uttered as he stared at her then looked down.

"Like I said. She's my Juvia and I'm her Gray," the Harem King announced. Seeing Gray not responding, he asked, "Give up?"

"Heh," Gray replied as he raised his head. "Only getting started."

"Well then, let the battle begin," the Harem King announced.

Spotting a picture of him and Juvia together, Gray thought, _You know. We actually look good together._ "Hope you're ready Juvia," Gray said as he took his fighting stance. "I'm getting you back. One way or another!" Unknowing to Gray. Laxus, Alzack, and Elfman were all in the same situation.

 **Laxus' Door**

Reaching a bar, Laxus examined the area and spotted Mirajane cleaning cups. Grabbing her hand, he said, "Let's go."

Slapping his hand away, Mira replied, "Only one person gets to talk that way to me."

"Well he ain't here and you're coming with me," Laxus insisted as he grabbed her arm.

Without even replying, Mira transformed into her Satan Soul and sent Laxus flying to a wall. "Like I said, only one person gets to talk that way to me," she said as she approached him.

 _Roar of the Lightning Dragon!_

The attack sent Mira flying back as Laxus appeared from the smoke. "And like I said, you're coming with me."

 **Alzack's Door**

Alzack's door led him to a house. As he entered he saw Bisca reading Asuka a book. "Honey, Asuak I'm glad I found you," Alzack shouted as he approached them.

Bisca summoned her rifle and pointed at Alzack then said, "Back off stranger."

"Honey," Alzack questioned as he stepped back a bit.

"Mommy who is that," Asuka asked.

"A dead man," Bisca replied as she squeezed the trigger.

 **Elfman's Door**

Elfman's door led him to another castle. "What the hell," he said as he opened the doors.

"Who goes there," Evergreen announced.

Seeing her on a throne, Elfman replied, "It's me Ever!"

"And who are you," Evergreen responded as she stood up.

"It's me! Elfman," Elfman shouted.

"You infidel. You dare speak the King's name," she replied.

"What? King? No. It' me Ever! You gotta snap out of it," Elfman said as he approached her.

"Stay where you are commoner," Evergreen shouted. "Guards! Dispose of this filth."

Suddenly armored men poured into the room as Evergreen sat back on her throne. "I don't know what's gotten into you Ever, but if I have to go through all these guys just to get to you then I will," Elfman shouted. A guard swung his sword at him as Elfman knocked it away and grabbed him by the helmet. "I'll show you how a real man fights," he said as he threw the guard to a wall.

 **Natsu's door**

Natsu's door led him to a theater. "Take a seat my pink haired friend," the Harem King announced. "The show's about to begin!"

Hesitant to take a seat, Natsu asked, "What are you planning?"

"Shush now," the Harem King replied. "Just be a good man and take a seat."

 _If I refuse someone is gonna die,_ Natsu thought as he stared at the only seat in the theater. Finally sitting, he was suddenly strapped in as he shouted, "What the hell!"

"Don't want you leaving in the middle of it," the Harem King responded. He snapped his fingers as the curtains rose.

Seeing two black figures, Natsu recognized their scents. "No..."

"LIGHTS! CAMERRAA," the Harem King shouted as the lights came on revealing Lucy and Lisanna. "And action," he continued as he snapped his fingers.

 **Felix's Door**

Felix's door led him to a dungeon. "Well this looks...promising...," Felix commented.

"Oh you poor unfortunate soul," the Harem King announced.

"What's that supposed to mean," Felix asked.

"It seems that no one in your guild has romantic feelings for you," the Harem King replied.

 _Wait what,_ Felix thought as he began thinking of Lucy. "I knew it...," Felix mumbled as he looked down.

"And your pals have already started their challenge, but since you don't have anyone. I had to come up with something special just for you," the Harem King announced. Seeing Felix not responding, he continued, "You have exactly 10 minutes to clear this dungeon and rescue the remaining girls. If you don't you all die!" Felix was still not responding. "Come on. It's no fun if you don't say something." "You humans are so emotional when things don't go your way," he commented.

"Shut up," Felix snapped. "Whatever, I'll clear you god damn dungeon and save the rest of the girls," he continued as he stared at the lacrima. "Then I'm coming for you head," Felix said as he began moving forward.

"Ooohh. I think I've found my puppet," the Harem King whispered as he watched Felix.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We're almost at 30! Anyway, things are gonna get ugly, I mean even more ugly than it did with Gray, and I hope you all are ready for that! Thanks again for reading and supporting this story and as always, I'll cya in the next chapter!**


	29. Lovers' Quarrel Part 2

Chapter 29

 **Gajeel's Door**

As Gajeel entered the door, multiple lights suddenly flashed and he was standing on a game show. "What the hell," he commented, confusingly examining the area.

"WELCOME WELCOME," the Harem King announced as he suddenly appeared, " to LOVERS OR LOSERS!"

"What," Gajeel questioned as he heard the sound of a crowd cheering. "Listen hear you creepy son of a b*tch, I thought this was going to be a challenge," he angrily asked.

"Hohoho, but this is your challenge my dear Iron Dragon Slayer," the Harem King answered. "NOW GIVE IT UP FOR OUR VERY OWN LEVY MCGARDEN," he announced as Levy's platform rose. "So Levy, what do you think of your opponent, we're all 'dying' to know," the Harem King asked as he leaned the mic towards her.

"I think he's a creep for stalking me," Levy answered, "also my boyfriend Gajeel would've kicked his ass by now if he was here."

"I AM GAJEEL," Gajeel shouted, trying to snap her out of the Harem's King spell. "AND I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND," he added to clarify.

"Don't lie to yourself," the Harem King whispered, suddenly appearing next to Gajeel. "WHOA no hitting the host," he commented, dodging Gajeel's sudden attack. "Looks like you're eager to get this started," the Harem King commented as he teleported to the host's platform. "Then let the game begin!"

 **Back with Felix**

Defeating several minions, Felix commented, "Holy crap...how big is this dungeon..." Making his way through multiple hallways, he thought back on what the Harem King told him, _No one in the guild has romantic feelings towards me huh? Well I kinda knew that already, but I didn't want to believe it..._

"Why the sad face," the Harem King asked over a lacrima. "Is it the whole 'nobody loves you' thing," he added.

"Shut up, I don't need you out of all people being concerned," Felix snapped as he turned a corner.

"Oh don't be like that," the Harem King replied, "you see I too am not loved by anyone where I come from so I can sympathize with you." Watching Felix defeat more minions, he added, "I can give you everything you want if you betray your friends."

"Like hell I would do such a thing like that," Felix answered as he slashed a minion with his Ice God's Claymore. "You're just scared that we're gonna win and kick your ass when we get to you," he commented, dodging attacks.

"Hmm...you're probably right, but I'm leaning on that one of you will die," the Harem King responded. "Oh and what a theatrical death it will be," he commented followed by a maniacal laugh.

 _God damn he's creepy,_ Felix thought as he traversed further into the dungeon. Spotting a door at the end of the hallway, Felix cautiously approached it. Getting closer, he could hear strange noises coming from inside. _What the hell are those noises,_ he thought, reaching for the door handle.

"Wouldn't open that if I were you," the Harem King chimed in, "I like to keep my 'toys' there."

"Oh if you say so," Felix sarcastically replied as he opened the door. Immediately his body froze from what he saw. "W-wh-WHAT THE HELL," he screamed.

"Told ya not to open it," the Harem King commented.

 **Back with Gray**

Dodging Juvia's attack, Gray shouted, "JUVIA PLEASE REMEMBER!" Seeing her ignore his plea, he continued to dodge as she unleashed a barrage of attacks. _Damnit, she isn't listening and she's a lot more powerful than she usually is,_ Gray thought as he kept dodging. _Damnit all, I really have to knock her back to normal,_ he thought as he landed then channeled his spell.

 _Ice Make: Ice Cannon!_

Firing, Gray watched as Juvia easily swiped his attack aside. _Okay, so she's more powerful than I actually thought,_ Gray thought as he summoned his Ice Swords. Charging her, Gray unleashed a flurry of swipes and slashes. "Come on Juvia, snap out of it it," Gray shouted as he continued his attack, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Do not worry, for you are the one that shall be hurt," Juvia responded, unleashing her Water Slicer.

Gray prepared to block and took the attack head on, but he was sent flying to a wall from Juvia's power. "Damnit," Gray commented, getting to his feet.

"Why don't you give it up huh," the Harem King chimed in, "I mean she's already mine." Appearing next to Juvia, he placed his hand on her chin then made her face him. "I'll show you," he added then seductively kissed Juvia.

Finally releasing her, Juvia commented, "Oh Gray...I've missed you..."

"And I too, my sweet Juvia," the Harem King replied as he caressed her cheek. Glancing back at Gray, he repeated, "Like I said...She's mine now."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Gray screamed, charging them with his Ice Swords. The Harem King disappeared before he reached them, so he switched his attention to Juvia.

"STAY AWAY FROM G-," Juvia managed to say before Gray slammed her onto the ground. He then pinned her as she shouted, "GET OFF OF ME YOU FILTHY MAN! GRAY! GRAY HELP ME!"

"I AM GRAY," Gray shouted at her. "JUVIA PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT AND REMEMBER," he pleaded, putting his full weight onto her. "Please...please come back to me...," he uttered as teared started flowing, "Please...I know I don't get to say it, but I love you...you always gave me attention...gave me love and I refused it...so please...come back to me and I'll make sure to accept your love...please Juvia..."

As the tears dropped onto her face, suddenly Juvia whispered, "Gray...Gray is that really you..."

"Yes. YES it's me," Gray answered.

"Oh Gray," Juvia responded as she stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry for putting you through this...I...love you," she added as she hugged him.

"I love you too," Gray replied, hugging her back.

Interrupting the new couple's love scene, the Harem King began slowly clapping then said, "Congratulations. You've passed."

Recollecting himself, Gray stood up with Juvia then asked, "So where is the exit."

"Oh that, right below you," the Harem King answered, pointing down.

"Huh," Gray questioned before the Harem King snapped his fingers. Sending him and Juvia into a dark pit.

"I didn't say that this was the only challenge," the Harem King commented.

 **Back with Laxus**

"And like I said. You're coming with me," Laxus announced as he stood over a downed Mira. He reached for her hand, but was suddenly sent to the wall.

"I said that only one person gets to talk to me like that," Mira snapped, getting to her feet. "I'll just hold you off till he comes back, then you'll be in real trouble," she added, charging up her attack.

"Tch. Bet I can beat both of you," Laxus replied, taking his fighting stance. Seeing Mira fire, he dodged then channeled his spell.

 _Breakdown Fist of the Lightning Dragon!_

Mira dodged then unleashed multiple projectiles at him. Dodging, Laxus commented, "The last time I saw this much energy in you was when you were just a little brat."

"Don't know what you're talking about, we've never met," Mira replied as she continued her attack.

Getting struck by one of her attacks, Laxus snapped, "That's it I'm really getting annoyed." Propelling towards her with Lightning Body then casted another spell.

 _Iron Fist of the Lightning Dragon!_

Slamming Mira towards the ground, Laxus landed then charged with another spell.

 _Jaw of the Lightning Dragon!_

Creating a massive crater, Laxus stepped back and waited for the smoke to clear. "Crap, I hope I didn't accidentally kill her," he commented, "I don't want to know what the others will do to me if I did."

"Kill me," Mira asked through the thick smoke.

"How are you still standing," Laxus replied, but unable to see her.

"HOW CAN YOU KILL A DEMON," Mira screamed appearing in her Sitri form. Catching Laxus off guard, she slammed into him, knocking him up in the air. "NOW DIE," she shouted propelling towards him then unleashing a series of slashes. With her final attack, she sent Laxus spiraling towards the ground.

 _Holy sh*t...she's a lot stronger than I remember,_ Laxus thought as he struggled to move. _Damn...she really did a number on me...can't even get up,_ he thought as he tried to move his leg, but it didn't respond. _So much about bringing the girls back...Ha...I was always the one to talk big..._

Seeing Laxus struggling to move, Mira crouched next to him then commented, "When Laxus comes back, he'll make sure you don't bother us again."

 _Wait...her boyfriend is me? What the hell? I thought she had a brother complex...,_ Laxus thought as he tried to figure out why Mira had feelings for him. Remembering all the times they interacted, he always thought she was being kind to him. How could she like him after what he did to the guild...after what he did to the Old Man. Staring at her, Laxus thought, _Heh...knowing her she'd probably tell me to get up...GOD DAMNIT._

Suddenly Laxus grabbed Mira then shouted, "I'M TAKING YOU BACK WITH ME!"

"LET GO OF ME," Mira screamed as she struggled to shake him off.

 _RAGING BOLT!_

Chanting the remaining incantations, a large lightning bolt struck the two of them. Seconds later, Laxus opened one eye to see Mira in her normal form passed out next to him. Chuckling, but stopped from the pain, he reached for her hand then gloated, "Like I said...I'm taking you back with me..."

"Bravo bravo," the Harem King clapped as he descended upon them. "Such passion and sacrifice. My my it almost brought me to tears," he sarcastically commented as he snapped his fingers.

"What the hell," Laxus commented as the floor he and Mira laid on began descending. "HEY YOU SAID-," Laxus managed to shout before he disappeared.

"And like I said, this wasn't the only challenge," the Harem King replied as he gave a little maniacal chuckle.

 **Back with Alzack**

"Wait Bisca, please try to remember," Alzack pleaded as his wife's gun was pointed towards his head. "I'm your husband and this is all some messed up game produced by a mad man," he explained trying to snap her and Asuka out of the Harem King's spell.

"My 'husband' is on a hunting trip and isn't supposed to be back till later, but," Bisca replied as she prepared to fire, "don't mean that I can't take you out myself."

"Go get him Mommy," Asuka cheered as Bisca fired.

Quickly dodging her shot, Alzack channeled his spell.

 _Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot!_

Creating a bright light, Alzack used it as a distraction to leap back outside. _Damn I'm an idiot this is a hallway, and she's got rifles, this isn't gonna be go-what the hell,_ Alzack thought as he noticed that the hallway suddenly turned into a barnyard like area.

"Oh I wanted to make this fair," the Harem King chimed in, "I had a feeling this would turn into a shoot out."

"Sick bastard," Alzack commented as he prepared to fight his wife.

"Thank you. Now ACTION," the Harem King shouted as Bisca made her way outside.

"Honey wait, please try and recognize me," Alzack begged with one hand on his pistol.

"Oh I recognize you," Bisca replied.

"You do-"

"I recognize you as a scumbag wanting to disturb us," Bisca interrupted as she fired with her Magical Rifle.

Taking cover, Alzack shouted, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well why don't you just leave then," Bisca shouted back as she continued to fire.

"I can't do that either," Alzack replied as he drew out both pistols. Waiting her to stop firing, he shouted, "I'm sorry Honey, but this is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you!"

 _Guns Magic: Spark Shot!_

Peering from cover, Alzack fired both pistols. Seeing Bisca dodge his attack, he commented, "No way! I never miss!"

"Well ya did and now you're gonna regret it," Bisca replied as she summoned her Big Bazooka. "Adios bastard," she shouted, firing the launcher.

"SH*T," Alzack shouted as he managed to leap away from the explosion. Recollecting himself, he thought, _Damn...no wonder I married her...she's tough as hell...but I'm sorry...I'm gonna have to go all out to snap you out of this._ Getting to his feet, he said, "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU REMEMBER! AND I'M GONNA MAKE THIS NIGHTMARE END!" Channeling his spell, Alzack shouted.

 _Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion!_

Suddenly multiple guns surrounded Bisca as Alzack opened fired. As the smoke cleared, Alzack slowly approached Bisca to ensure she wasn't seriously harmed. "Honey? Are you alright," he asked as he got closer. Suddenly he heard the sound of a shotgun pumping, but was too late to dodge the attack.

"DON'T CALL ME HONEY AGAIN," Bisca shouted as she fired, sending Alzack a few feet back. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT," she continued, summoning her Double Machine Guns.

 _GOD DAMN THAT PACKS A PUNCH,_ Alzack thought as he hurriedly got back to his feet before his wife could fire on him. "WAIT WAIT WAIT," he pleaded.

"What do you want now," Bisca asked as she slowly squeezed the triggers.

"How about a showdown," Alzack proposed as he threw her one of his pistol. "You know what that is right," he questioned.

"Sure do," Bisca answered as she prepared herself.

"Alright then, we both countdown and on 'Draw' we fire, you got it," Alzack explained as he readied himself.

"Got it," Bisca replied.

"3."

"2."

"1."

"DRAW," they both shouted then fired.

A few seconds later, Bisca collapsed as Alzack rushed to her. Catching her, he asked, "Honey...are you okay?"

"Al...Alzack...," Bisca mumbled as she tried to stay conscious. "Is that really you..."

"Yeah...hey...I'm sorry for doing this," Alzack answered as he held her. "Everything's gonna be okay now," he announced.

"GET AWAY FROM MOMMY," Asuka shouted as she came outside. Throwing a series of punches and kicks, she continued shouting, "LET GO OF HER! WHEN MY DADDY COMES BACK YOU'RE GONNA BE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Asuka please calm down, Daddy's right here," Alzack explained as he grabbed her. "See?"

"DADDY WOULD NEVER HURT MOMMY! SO YOU'RE NOT MY DADDY," Asuka shouted as she managed to break free and punch him.

Struggling to contain Asuka, Alzack questioned, "What's wrong with her. I thought I completed the challenge."

"Ah you completed one," the Harem King announced, "now you have to deal with your daughter the same way you dealt with your wife."

"No...yo-you're not serious r-right," Alzack asked.

"Fraid I am Cowboy," the Harem King answered.

 _I...I can't shoot my daughter...I-I just can't..._ Alzack thought as he continued trying to contain Asuka.

"It's the only way...," the Harem King commented. "Just put her to sleep. Don't worry it won't hurt."

"LIKE HELL IT WON'T," Alzack shouted as he fired his pistol at the lacrima. Suddenly he heard Bisca mumble something. "Huh? Honey, what is it," he asked as he leaned in.

"I-it's ok-okay...I'l-I'll forgive you an-and I'm su-sure she w-will too," Bisca uttered before blacking out.

Coming to the conclusion that this was the only way, Alzack released Asuka then stood up. She then ran beside Bisca and began crying, "Mommy...please...get up...please don't let the man...hurt me..."

Gritting his teeth, Alzack raised his pistol and aimed at Asuka. "I'm sorry baby, but I have to do this," he announced as he squeezed the trigger.

"MOMMY PLE-"

Seeing Asuka knock out from his stun shot, Alzack dropped the pistol then hugged them. "I'm so sorry you two...Daddy will never hurt you again," he commented as tears began flowing.

"Oh you won't but I will," the Harem King announced as he snapped his fingers, sending the Connell Family down to the dark pit. "Enjoy the rest of your family vacation," he commented followed by maniacal laughter.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a long while since I updated this story, but I was working on other ones and I was also reading the FT Manga and I was a bit sidelined by everything. Anyway, I'm back and expect this story to be updated frequently, but please give me time cause I'm a struggling College Student filled with my social anxiety and I'm really lazy...Just kidding, just give me time and I'll be sure to update as fast as I can. Thanks again for reading and I'll see ya in the next chapter!**


	30. Fun Time Is Over

**WARNING: Graphic and Sexual content will be featured in this chapter. Please read by your own choice.**

* * *

Chapter 30

 **Back with Elfman**

"BRING ON IT," Elfman shouted, transforming into his Weretiger soul. Charging the fifty guards head on; he smashed, slashed, and slammed his way to Evergreen. "COME ON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT," he questioned, defeating the last guard. Focusing on Evergreen, he ordered, "Come on Ever, let's go home."

"This is my home," Evergreen replied as she snapped her fingers, "and you'd better be prepared cause her comes my advanced guards."

"How advanced can they b-," Elfman managed to say before one of the advanced guards sent him flying to into the wall.

"Leave our Queen alone," said the advanced guard who sent Elfman into the wall.

"Bahahahaha! Can't believe you guys lost to a weakling like this," the other advanced guard mocked as he stood by the other. "Dead or alive my Queen," he asked, glancing back at Evergreen.

"Dead," she replied with a smirk.

"Gotcha."

 _Okay...I guess they're that advanced..._ , Elfman thought, getting to his feet. _I took out fifty of them. These two can't be that ha-What the hell,_ he paused as he saw the advanced guards. "They look like Freed and Bickslow, but evilier," he commented as he steadied himself. _No wonder he packed a punch..._

Taking out his glaive, the First Advanced Guard pointed it towards Elfman then said, "My name is Roman and I shall permanently make sure you do not disturb out Queen anymore."

Taking out twin axes, the Second Advanced Guard spun them then said, "Name's Butch and I'm gonna enjoy caving your skull in."

"Like hell I'd lose to you two," Elfman snapped as he transformed into his _Beast Soul._ Making a challenging gesture, he mocked, "Now come and get me."

"Heh if you say so," Butch responded as he charged while spinning his axes.

"Come and get m-," Elfman paused as he was taken by surprise from Butch flinging one of his axes at him. _He can use that as a range weapon,_ Elfman thought, blocking the attack. "Sh*," he commented as Butch swung for his legs. Leaping over, Elfman grabbed Butch then threw him to a wall. "Close one..."

"Do not forget about me," Roman shouted, taking a swing at Elfman.

Blocking the attack, Elfman reached in for a full body grab, but was hit in the back from another one of Butch's axe throw. "Damnit," he flinched as he pulled the axe out then threw it to the side. Focusing back on Roman, he swiped then punched, but to no avail. _Damn these two are annoying_

"You good Butch," Roman asked as he helped up his comrade.

"Yeah. This guy is a lot of fun," Butch replied as he summoned two more axes.

Feeling liquid dripping from his back, Elfman thought, _Sh*t I'm bleeding...Gotta make this quick or else I'm done for._ "COME ON is that all you got," Elfman taunted the two guards.

"He's getting cocky," Butch angrily commented as he tightened his grip.

"Shall we then," Roman replied as he stepped forward.

"Oh we're gonna do the thing," Butch asked as Roman nodded in reply. "Sweet let's do this."

"What the hell are they doing," Elfman questioned as he witnessed the two perform a spell. Suddenly a bright light flashed causing Elfman to cover his eyes. Seconds later, he saw a figure standing within the smoke. "Oi what the hell did you two do," he asked in confusion.

"We became whole," the being answered as he took out twin Glaives.

As the smoke cleared, Elfman got a clear picture of what happened to his opponents. "They-they fused into one person," he questioned at the bizarre sight.

"Time to learn your place," the fused Butch and Roman announced as the charged while spinning their glaives.

"Fused are not, one thing is certain," Elfman replied as he prepared himself, "you are one ugly son of a b*tch." Swapping to his Lizardman, Elfman rolled up in a ball then charged the two.

"We are the Advanced Guard," the fused being snapped as he threw one glaive at Elfman then summoned another.

Taking the hit, Elfman didn't stop then increased his acceleration. _Argh...that packed a punch, even in this form...,_ he thought as he saw the glaive land. _Can't take another one or I'm done,_ he continued as he dodged more of their thrown glaives. Getting closer, Elfman aimed for their legs, but the fused being swiped low causing him to leap.

Their attack worked in his favor as he slammed into their face, grinding it in then launching into the air. Seeing the being collapse, Elfman swapped to his Iron Bull Arm then shouted, "AND THIS IS HOW TO BE A REAL MAN!" Quickly descending, he slammed his fist into their face, causing the two to separate. "Anymore 'Advanced' guards," he mocked as he stood over the defeated Roman and Butch.

"Fine fine, it seems that you have proven yourself worthy," Evergreen announced as she rose from her seat then began descending the stairs.

Waiting for her to reach the bottom, Elfman asked, "So do you remember who I am?"

"Why of course I do," Evergreen answered as she pulled him close then stared seductively at him.

"E-E-Ever," Elfman uttered in surprise. "We shouldn't, we have to go help the others," he explained.

"Oh we'll be helping the others," Evergreen replied as she channeled her spell.

"Ever? What are you d-," Elfman managed to say before Evergreen used her Stone Eyes to solidify him.

"Helping them die," Evergreen commented.

"Ah in the end, the buffoon couldn't complete his challenge," the Harem King announced as he appeared. "Oh well that's too bad, but I guess he loved you so much that only you could hurt him like this," he commented as he looked at Evergreen. Snapping his fingers, he ordered Evergreen, "When you reach the bottom you will bound yourself then return him to normal."

"Yes my King," Evergreen answered as the floor descended with her and Elfman.

Watching them disappear, the Harem King commented, "Slight deviation in the show, but it must go on."

 **Back with Natsu**

"N-Natsu," Lisanna questioned as she opened her eyes.

"Lisanna, hang on I'll get you out of there," Natsu replied as he struggled to break free.

"Ugh...," Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes,"wh-where am I?"

"Lucy," Natsu shouted, "glad you're awake, hang on I think I'm almost free." Suddenly an electrical shock was sent coursing through his body.

"NATSU," the two girls screamed as they watched his body jerk rapidly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the Harem King announced as Natsu's punishment stopped.

"D-Damn you," Natsu uttered as he recovered.

"If you continue to do that then you'll be dead before the show even starts," the Harem King commented.

"Hah! That didn't even hurt," Natsu gloated as he began his second attempt. A second jolt of electricity was administered, but Natsu clenched his teeth then with a smirk he said, "Laxus' lightning hurts more than this!"

"Ooohhh, then let's amp it up," the Harem King replied as he increased the voltage. Seeing Natsu still grinning as he attempted to break free, he added, "Oh don't worry it's not only your punishment that I'm adding to." Snapping his fingers, several black figures appeared on stage.

"H-H-HEY WH-WHAT AR-ARE THE-THEY DOING," Natsu shouted through the electrical pain as the black figures surrounded Lisanna and Lucy.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, but your challenge wasn't to break free from the binds, but to see how long you'd last when this happens," the Harem King announced as he snapped his fingers again.

"STOP! G-GET AWAY FROM ME," Lissana screamed as one figure ripped open her shirt, revealing her breasts. "NATSU DON'T LOOK," she shrieked.

"NO NO NO PL-PLEASE DON'T," Lucy screamed as another figure did the same. "Y-you're s-so dead when Natsu breaks out," she said as she glared at the faceless figure.

"ST-STOP THEM," Natsu screamed as he continued his attempt.

"But it's just getting good," the Harem King commented as he snapped again.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? NO DON'T GO THERE! PLE-," Lisanna screamed as another one ripped her jeans apart, revealing her vagina. "NNNNOOOOO!"

"GET AWAY FROM THERE," Lucy screamed as she attempted to kick the one reaching for her skirt. "I SAID STOP! NO," she screamed as the figure ripped her skirt off, also revealing her vagina.

"Y-YOU BA-BASTARD," Natsu screamed as he started jerking from his seat. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"You're not enjoying this," the Harem King sarcastically asked. "I thought you would, and I'm only doing this to see who you'd choose to save," he explained as he snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly all the figures grew penises then prepared to ravage Lucy and Lisanna. "NO NO NO PL-PLEASE DO-DON'T PLEASE I BEG OF YOU," Lisanna screamed as one their penises made it's way to her. Seeing it enter, she clenched her teeth then silently screamed as she was penetrated. "NATSU HELP ME!"

"STOP STOP STOP STOP," Lucy screamed as she struggled to break free. "NO PLEASE DON'T! NNNNOOOO," she shrieked as she was also penetrated.

"SSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP TTTTTHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIISSSSSS," Natsu screamed as he watched the black figures thrusting into the two girls.

"Come on Natsu, all you have to do is choose," the Harem King explained as he appeared next to him. "It isn't so hard," he mocked as he snapped his fingers again. The black figures then forced the two girls to jack off their penises as the they were continuously thrusted.

"NA-NGHG-NATSU HELP," Lisanna shrieked.

"PLEASE MAK-NGH-MAKE THEM STOP! PLE-MMMPH," Lucy managed to say before a penis was shoved in her mouth.

"I AM GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU," Natsu screamed as he fought the pain. "AND I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE REDUCED TO ASHES!"

"I'd like to see you try," the Harem King announced. He watched as Natsu screamed for his death while the girls pleaded for it to stop. The nightmare ended when the two girls passed out and Natsu stopped screaming and struggling. Grabbing Natsu's face, the Harem King asked, "Hey are you alive?" Hearing him mumble something, the Harem King leaned in.

"M-make it-make it-stop...p-please...stop-hu-hurting the-them...p-please stop," Natsu uttered from defeat.

Staring into his eyes, the Harem King could tell that he successfully broke him. "AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," he cackled, "the Great Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail has been broken!" Collecting himself, he snapped his fingers and the Fairy Tail members descended where the others went. "I love my job," he commented.

 **Back with Gajeel**

"THIS GAME IS BULLCRAP," Gajeel shouted as he looked at the score board. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW HALF THE THINGS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT," he shouted as all the questions he had to answered were about Levy.

"Ooohhh looks like you're stalker isn't really good at stalking," the Harem King taunted.

"SHUT UP," Gajeel shouted.

"Well well well, we're heading into the final round," the Harem King announced as he appeared by Levy. "So Ms. McGarden how do you think this last round will go," he asked as he leaned the mic towards Levy.

"I knew I would be winning, cause that man is creepy and needs to get a life," Levy answered, glaring at Gajeel.

"Creepy," Gajeel questioned. "Oi don't make me go over there," he threatened, pointing at Levy.

"Now now, settle down," the Harem King commented. "Alright, our final question will go to Gajeel," he added.

"Bring it," Gajeel gloated.

"And the question is," the Harem King announced as he took out a card, "ooohhh, 'Why did Gajeel fall in love with Levy'?"

Stunned by the question, Gajeel coughed then asked, "IS THAT REALLY THE QUESTION?!"

"Yes."

"I don't love her," Gajeel answered.

"Is that your final answer," the Harem King asked. Seeing Gajeel not answer, he appeared next to him then whispered, "Here's a hint: go with this and you both die."

"Why you f-"

"Ssshhh, now answer the question truthfully," the Harem King said as he pressed his finger against Gajeel's lips. Appearing back on the host's platform he announced, "So Mr. Redfox is that your final answer?"

 _God f*cking damnit...I wanted to surprise her when she got back, but I guess if it's to save her life then I have no choice,_ Gajeel thought as he opened his mouth. "I fell in love with Levy for multiple reasons," he began as an imaginary crowd gasped, "she made me realize that there is something in this world worth fighting for. And she made realize there is a future for me if I'm with her. She's tough, smart, stubborn, but I love her anyway..." As the imaginary crowd gave awed, Gajeel looked at Levy then said, "Levy McGarden...I love you."

Suddenly Levy collapsed. "LEVY," Gajeel shouted as he leaped onto her platform. Holding her in his arms, he asked, "Levy? Are you okay?"

"D-did y-you really mean that," Levy mumbled as she barely opened her eyes.

"Y-yeah...yeah I did," Gajeel answered as he hugged her. "I love you."

"I'm gl-glad...," Levy replied as she stroked his cheek. "I-I love you to-"

"AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS," the Harem King interrupted as he snapped his fingers. "Let's all give the Lovers a warm goodbye as they descended into darkness," he added as the platform Levy and Gajeel were on turned into a cage.

"YOU BASTARD," Gajeel shouted. "I BEAT YOUR STUPID GAME! YOU CAN'T DO TH-", he managed to shout before disappearing.

"Four out of six is still good," the Harem King commented.

 **Back with Felix**

What Felix saw before him was unimaginable; something out of a perverted horror film. Exiting the door then slamming it shut, Felix tried to recollect himself. _Jesus f*cking Christ...those girls...they were being...being assaulted by tentacles...,_ he thought as he steadied his breath.

"Told ya not to look in there," the Harem King taunted.

"You shut the f*ck up you sick bastard," Felix snapped at him. _Are the remaining girls in there? Cana, Laki, Erza, Wendy, Kinana and Carla...Oh god...,_ he thought as he tried to prevent the image of them being penetrated by tentacles form in his mind.

"Oh to let you know, your pink haired friend and muscular buffoon failed their challenge," the Harem King announced.

"What," Felix questioned from the news. _Natsu and Elfman failed? Does that mean? Lucy...Oh god please don't be dead...please..._ "A-are they dead," he asked.

"Clear this dungeon and you'll find out," the Harem King answered.

Clearing his mind, Felix focused on the task at hand then kicked open the door. "HANG ON EVERYONE," he shouted as he activated his Ascenion Mode then summoned his Ice's God Gatling Gun, "I'll get you out!" Squeezing the trigger, he began rapidly firing ice shards. After several minutes of shredding every tentacle in sight, Felix returned to normal then summoned his Claymore in case there were more enemies.

Spotting the remaining girls of Fairy Tail, Felix quickly and awkwardly clothed them then helped them up. "Are you okay," he asked, but none answered. _Sh*t...they might be broken...,_ he thought as he saw no life in their eyes, _Can't imagine how long they were here..._

Punching the wall, he thought, _Maybe if I was faster...maybe if I didn't complain at the beginning...GOD DAMNIT!_ Recollecting himself, Felix began planning on how to escape and save the others. "Damn...there is no way. If I run off to help, who knows what will happen," he commented as he began pacing back and forth. "But if I wait here then something bad might happen to the others..."

"Oh don't worry," the Harem King chimed in as he appeared. "The only two who failed were the ones I mentioned."

"YOU," Felix shouted as he charged him with his Claymore.

"Ah don't be like that," the Harem King responded as he effortlessly dodged Felix. "Listen I have a proportion," he announced as he continued to dodge Felix's attack.

"Like I said I'm not going to betray my friends," Felix replied as he continued his attack.

"I have a di-okay someone can seriously get hurt from you swinging that around," the Harem King commented, knocking Felix's Claymore away and into a wall.

 _Damn he's strong...,_ Felix thought as he stepped back. "Fine I guess I have no choice, but to listen."

"Good. So you love Lucy right," the Harem King asked, "Like you really love her. To the point you'd do anything for her?"

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

"Y-Yeah..."

"Gggooooddd...Now here is my deal. I'll erase her memory of all the horrible things I did to her, IF you let the others stay with me to be my puppets."

"You really think I'd do that?"

"I think you would if I showed you this," the Harem King answered, snapping his fingers.

A Lacrima appeared in front of Felix and played what happened during Natsu's challenge. "YOU F*CKING BASTARD," Felix screamed as he charged him, but were restrained by binds. "F*CK YOU AND YOUR DEAL!"

"Are you sure? Cause she'll have to live the rest of her life with that memory," the Harem King mentioned. "You have a chance to wipe that memory AND be with her forever."

"F*CK YOU," Felix screamed as he struggled to break free. Spitting in the Harem King's face, he added, "YOU'RE A SICK F*CKING BASTARD AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE TO BURY IN SO DEEP IN THE ICE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"

"Hmm...it seems I've lost you," the Harem King responded, wiping the spit from his face. "Fine then," he commented, knocking out Felix, "I have one other way to make you my puppet."

An unknown amount of time passed before Felix finally regained consciousness. "Damn...my-my head hurts...," he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Scanning the room he spotted Natsu next to him. "Natsu," he called out as he started to move, but realized he was bounded. "Damnit, hey Natsu! Can you hear me," he called out again. Seeing Natsu's lips move, but not hearing anything, Felix called out one more time, "Natsu..."

"Oh don't worry about him," the Harem King chimed in as he appeared. "He's a bit 'broken' right now so you won't be getting much out of him," he added.

"YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM," Felix screamed as he jerked around.

Leaning in, the Harem King grabbed Natsu by the chin then stared into his broken eyes. Chuckling, he answered, "I showed him that no matter how strong you are, how much you struggle, and how much you fight. You can't always save the ones you love." Snapping his fingers, a spotlight appeared with Lucy in it. "And now I'm going to teach her something," he taunted as he approached Lucy.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER," Felix screamed.

"Don't worry, this lesson is gonna hurt you more than it's gonna hurt her," the Harem King replied as he woke up Lucy.

"Huh...wh-where am I...," Lucy mumbled as she opened her eyes. "OH GOD PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME! PLEASE," Lucy shrieked as she began to struggle.

"Hush now it's okay, the bad men can't hurt you anymore," the Harem King comforted her. Pointing to Felix and Natsu, he asked, "Do you know those two over there."

Spotting Felix, Lucy shouted, "FELIX! NATSU!"

"LUCY! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T DO WHAT HE SAYS," Felix shouted back.

"Now now now, I'm not going to make her do something dangerous," the Harem King responded.

"LIAR," Felix shouted.

"My dear Lucy, what I'm about to ask you is to simply pick who do you really love," the Harem King explained.

"Wh-what," Lucy questioned.

"Who do you really love. It's such a simple thing to answer," the Harem King replied. Seeing her hesitate, he commented, "Okay this is taking too long." Snapping his fingers the lights came on, revealing the captured Fairies and many other women the Harem King had taken. "New rules: Choose the person you really love and the other dies. You have one minute, but if you haven't made a decision after that minute then everyone dies."

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR," Felix screamed.

"I didn't say I play fair," the Harem King gloated. "So Lucy, who is it gonna be," he asked as he began the timer," Clock's ticking..."

"I-...I-..I lov-," Lucy began to say as she took a step forward.

Noticing she took a step in his direction, Felix thought, _Wait...no...sh-she doesn't...thi-this is a trap..._ "LUCY STOP," Felix screamed.

"Wh-what," Lucy questioned as she stopped from being startled.

"Oooh...this is interesting," the Harem King whispered.

"Listen Lucy...you're not yourself right now," Felix began to explain, "So I need you to really think about who you love."

Looking at Natsu, Lucy answered, "But he failed to protect me...he failed and I-I..."

"I know...I know," Felix responded, "but people fail all the time okay? I guess you guys aren't used to it yet since you never seem to fail...but this time we lost...we lost for real..." _I gotta convince her to pick Natsu...I won't be able to live with myself knowing that Lucy will only love me cause of what happened her...that ain't right..._ , he thought as he began to speak again. "BUT I know you guys will recover...and I know you guys will come back stronger..."

"B-"

"NO BUTS! It's okay Lucy," Felix interrupted, "Please try to remember the memories with him...Remember why you fell in love with Natsu...," Felix explained as his own words pierced his heart. Seeing Lucy still hesitate, he screamed, "LOOK AT HIM LUCY! LOOK AT HIM! DON'T YOU WANT TO HELP HIM! HE'S BROKEN LUCY AND YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN FIX HIM!"

"Tick tock, tick tock," the Harem King chimed in as the counter reached thirty seconds. "Running out of time."

"LUCY PLEASE," Felix screamed.

"BUT YOU'LL DIE FELIX," Lucy screamed back.

"ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE FROM YOU CHOICE AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO LIVE WITHOUT THE MAN YOU REALLY LOVE," Felix explained. "IF IT'S HIM I KNOW YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT...I know you'll be happy...," he added.

"Felix...," Lucy uttered as she spotted tears forming around his eyes.

"Ten seconds," the Harem King announced.

As the tears began to fall, Felix glanced at Lucy then said, "Lucy...please..."

"Nine."

"But Felix!"

"Eight."

"I'll be fine..."

"Seven."

"No you won't!"

"Six."

"Choose Natsu and save everyone..."

"Five."

"I-I can't do this!"

"Four."

"LUCY YOU HAVE TOO!"

"Three."

"I-I CAN'T!"

"Two."

"LUCY!"

"One."

Hesitating, Lucy glanced at Felix's pleading eyes. She spotted Felix's lips moving, but couldn't hear what he was saying; she already knew. _Felix...I-I'm so sorry..._ , she thought as she shouted. "I LOVE NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Snapping his fingers, the Harem King stopped the timer then said, "Oh that was fun to watch." Walking over to Felix, he leaned in and said, "And I never thought you would do that. Such a noble sacrifice." Looking over to Natsu and Lucy, he could she that she was crying and hugging the broken Natsu. "Hey why the long face, you finally confessed your love to him," he commented. "I thought you'd be happy."

"SHUT UP AND GO AWAY," Lucy screamed.

"Oh my, I know when I'm not wanted," the Harem King responded as he took a step back. "Anyway, like I said, the person you do not choose dies," he explained as he prepared to snap his fingers.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT," Lucy screamed as she stood up. "Please...don't...," Lucy began to plead, "please...I beg you..."

"Lucy don't...," Felix uttered as he accepted his fate.

"Sorry, but rules are the rules," the Harem King answered as he snapped his fingers.

"FELIX," Lucy screamed as she took a step forward, but was stopped by an invisible wall. "PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

"Lucy...," Felix said as he looked at her, "it's okay...I'm just sorry I can't keep my promise now..."

"Felix...," Lucy uttered as she fell to her knees. "Please...please do-" Lucy managed to say before Felix suddenly began jerking. "FELIX," she shrieked as she watched him die, "NO NO NO NO! PLEASE STOP PLEASE!"

"Time to shut up," the Harem King announced as he snapped his fingers, knocking out Lucy. Teleporting everyone outside, he commented, "I've had my fun, but it is time to return home and with my puppet." Snapping his fingers again, Felix deeply inhaled then began coughing.

"W-what-what the hell...," Felix groaned as he steadied his breath. "Wh-where am I," he asked as he tried to regain his focus.

"Hello there, my name is Alptraum and I'm going to have a lot of fun with you," the Harem King re-introduced himself as he teleported away with Felix.

* * *

 **And with this chapter, we conclude the Harem King Arc. Sorry if this was too graphically sexual for any of you, but I wrote this to set up for the next arc. Haven't come up with a name yet, but you'll see it when I do.**

 **Alptraum: Nightmare in German**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one! Again I apologize for the sexual content.**


End file.
